A Beautiful Site To See
by LunaPrincess
Summary: The scouts are tired of Usagi and they decide to go against her, and Tokyo is in the middle of the feud. Usagi is badly hurt, but the Pilot find her in the middle of the dead city. What will she do now, get revenge or drown in her self pity.
1. The Final Battle

Chapter one  
She didn't know how this started or how she had gotten into this at all. It wasn't her fault that was obvious. The scouts had literally gone crazy.   
  
They yelled at her cursed her for being her and not someone better. Didn't they know it was a mask?   
  
Just a mask to protect. How could they say she killed her daughter when Chibi Usa was at home? She had left her there.  
  
Usagi jumped into the air dodging another attack after her. Why were they doing this to her. How could they? She loved them and they were trying to...kill her.  
  
Usagi cried out in pain when she was hit by a ball of fire. It was the third attack that she didn't see. Hell she couldn't see. The first attack hit her in the eyes. All she saw was darkness.   
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She heard innocent people scream in horror and pain. She heard their anguish cries for help and mercy.  
  
Her friends were killing innocent lives. They didn't disserve this. They didn't do anything to lose their lives.  
  
Usagi felt the earth shake beneath her feet. She gave out a startled cry and ran to safety. "Venus love chain!" Usagi felt the golden chain wrap around her body painfully. She cried out at the searing pain.  
  
The chain burned through her sailor uniform and on her skin.  
  
"Hey girls I finally caught her. Now what do we do?" "Lets get it over with. I'm sick and tired of looking at her." Then she felt it.  
  
Venus let her chain go and it dropped. But she also felt them calling onto their powers. They were going to destroy the whole city.  
  
"Iie." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She raised her hands and shouted as loud as she could, "Crystal please stop them." But nothing happened. The crystal never came.  
  
"Planet Power Attack!" Usagi screamed in horror. She felt the power be released. She felt the deaths it took as it moved towards her.  
  
Usagi shut her eyes even though it didn't matter. Then she felt it. The searing pain, the burning of her flesh, and hair. Could smell the awful smell. She let out one final scream. 


	2. The Finding

Chapter two  
Usagi felt pain, pain everywhere, in her heart and on her body. She heard voices but chose to ignore them. She couldn't move her body. She felt as if she where in a hole and the voices grew closer.  
  
"What could have done this?" "So many lives killed." The group of boys walked through the desolate area that was once known as Tokyo.  
  
"It was completely wiped out. There's nothing left." The boys then found themselves standing over a crater.  
  
"It looks like some kind of bomb did this. But they stopped making war heads and missiles years back."  
  
"Quatre what ever it was, it was strong. So if it's still here we should keep our eye out."  
  
"You said that the medics had found all the survivors?"  
  
"Yeah they did. None. There were no... Heero?"   
  
The four young men turned to see the last one of them still stood over the crater. They all moved back to it and looked down. They saw something glimmer down in the darkness.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" "I don't know but two of us should go down there."  
  
"Heero and I will." "Ok Quatre, be careful."  
  
The two young men that looked so much alike yet not, made their way down.  
  
They moved to the glowing object in the middle. What they saw was horrible. A girl, no older than fifteen laid propped up against a rock. Her body was all twist in the wrong ways.  
  
"Is she alright Heero?" Heero replied, "I'm not sure." His voice was monotone while his companion's voice was laced with worry.  
  
The girl was sitting slumped up against the rock. Her arms lying lifelessly at her side, one looked just bruised while the other looked broken at the shoulder and elbow. Her fingers looked dislocated on her bruised arm.  
  
Her chest and stomach had wounds on them and were bleeding badly. Her right leg had a long gash up the back of her thigh and curved around to the front and ended at her hip. Her other leg had a fractured kneecap and a sprained ankle. It held bruises as the other leg did. A puddle of blood had surrounded her body.   
  
On her face was just as bad. Her eyes were surrounded by red skin that was all scratched up as if burned. She also had a gash that ran along her left ear to her chin making a crescent moon, it would scar.  
  
"Well what do you see!" Quatre looked up and stated, "a girl! And she's hurt!"  
  
Heero saw what had caught his eye. She held a crystal tightly in one of her hands refusing to let go even in death.  
  
He moved closer to her face and saw fresh tears falling from her eyes. He turned to Quatre when he realized she was barely breathing, "she's alive. Get her help." Heero grabbed the girl by her good arm and lifted her up into his arms.  
  
The two moved to the spot where they had climbed down. With help from a rope Heero got up top with the girl and right behind them was Quatre.  
Quatre called his eldest sister to come home to Japan and be prepared to do surgery.  
  
  
Iria came out of the room four hours after she had met up with the boys and the girl. She slid her gloves off as she walked to the waiting area in the infirmary facility.  
  
She tossed them into the trash as she neared the boys. They all looked tired and devastated. Well she was too. Tokyo Japan had been completely destroy without no remorse. No survivors had been found but that girl. And she looked like she had taken up a good fight in battle but still lost.  
  
Iria sighed tiredly. Her younger brother stood from his seat and asked, "How is she?" That girl was their only lead on finding the killers of over a million lives. She hated to tell her brother the truth about the girl.  
  
Iria sighed again when she noticed all the young men were waiting. "Not good." Quatre let out a small whimper. She wanted to cry too. Cry out for that girl. Working on that girl almost tore her heart.  
  
Duo stood, something never seen on his face was a serious expression. "What's her condition?" Duo and Wufei out of them all knew what it was like to be in a war where their home was completely wiped off the map, Wufei more so.  
  
Iria replied with another sigh. She rubbed her forehead and plopped down in the seat across from Wufei. He was seated next to Quatre and Duo. Heero and Trowa on each end.   
  
"She lost a lot of blood and suffered a concussion, and head trauma. Her left ankle is sprained while her left knee has a hairline fracture. Her right leg was dislocated and I had to stitch up the gash on her thigh. So she will have a scar. Her chest had been burned severely and she also suffered from hypothermia.   
  
I found traces of ice on her back that has small cuts and scrapes. She also has a burn mark around her waist. The burn is shaped like a chain, odd I know... Also her left arm had three dislocated fingers and a broken one, along with a broken wrist. Her other arm had been broken in one place the elbow and dislocated at the shoulder.  
  
I stitched up the gash on her face and her forehead..."   
  
Duo cursed out, "Jesus Christ, I'm surprised she's not dead." Iria frowned at him.   
  
Heero asked, "what else?" Iria looked at him.  
  
"She's also temporarily blind. I don't think it's permanent but she will have it for quite some time. And she also has 2nd degree burns all of her body as well. So in other words she's in critical condition."   
  
Duo fell into his seat devastated by the news. Heero was silent not speaking to no one. But Iria could tell he was upset. Quatre was silently weeping to himself.  
  
Iria stood and moved to go check on her patient. She looked at the group. Wufei and Trowa were fighting silent battles within themselves. She cleared her throat catching their attention.  
  
"You can come visit her in the next hour. Oh and guys, if you hadn't found her when you did she would have died." Iria then pushed open the doors to see her patient.   
  
Usagi felt herself being taken away from her dream world to the real world. The world was cruel to keep her alive.   
  
She couldn't move her body without crying from the pain. She couldn't see for her eyes were covered. All she could hear was the slow beeping sound of a machine next to her.  
  
She wanted to cry in despair. She wanted to rant and rave and hate herself for being so careless. It was her fault those people died. It was her fault she had gotten there late and Mamoru was killed. It was her fault Chibi Usa... had died.  
  
Suddenly the door to the small room opened. She heard the person walk up to the side of the bed and gently brush her hair from her face.   
  
Usagi forced her mouth to move. "Who...who are you?" Her voice was barely hearable.   
  
"You're awake. But how?" She felt the hand on her arm and she winced. "I'm Iria Winner. You're at the Winner state Mansion in Japan, my brother owns. How are you feeling?"   
  
Usagi only whimpered in reply.   
  
Iria asked, "do...do you know who attacked Tokyo?"  
  
Usagi remembered the battle. Yeah she knew who did it. She knew who killed all those people.  
"Hai. It was me...I killed all those people." Her voice was pained. Iria moved away, "what?"  
  
"I couldn't protect them...I failed at protecting them from the evil. It's my fault they're dead."  
  
Iria covered her mouth with her hands and left the room.  
  
The boys were heading to the infirmary when they saw Iria running towards them.   
  
Quatre asked, "Iria what's wrong?" Iria stopped in front of them breathing heavily. Her heart was racing in her chest.  
  
"She blames herself."   
  
"What are you mumbling about onna?"   
  
Iria replied, "that girl. She woke up just now. I...I asked who did it. She...she told me that she did it. She said she killed those innocent people."  
  
Iria saw Heero's face tightened in anger. "No not like that. She says she couldn't protect them from what killed them. She blames herself for failing." 


	3. Meeting in the garden

Chapter three  
Wufei shouted, "That's stupid, she's just a weak onna. How could she protect Tokyo?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
The group then went back to the room where the patient still laid awake.  
  
Usagi heard the door to the room open. She swallowed hard and tried to move her head to where she heard the door open.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was quiet and her voice was so hoarse they probably didn't hear her. "I...Iria?"  
  
"I'm right here. I..." Usagi cut her off, "were there any survivors?"   
  
Iria shook her head. But then realized that Usagi couldn't see her. "No. You were the only one."  
  
Usagi felt her world around her crumble. That small word made her heart tear once again. Usagi let out a painful sob that caused her body to ache.  
  
The young men watched, it being the only thing they could do right then.   
  
"Iie, no minna chan. Iie Shingo. Iie Otosan, Okaasan. Minna chan! Iie.."  
  
Iria placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder.   
  
"Please miss. Tell me your name." Usagi continued her sobs but no tears came. After a while they finally subsided only to start into coughing fits.  
  
Iria tried again, "please miss, tell me. We need to know..."   
  
"We?"   
  
Iria bit her bottom lip and gave the young men a questioning look.  
  
"Yes we. My name is Quatre R. Winner. You've met my sister."   
  
Usagi tried to look his way. She heard his kind voice before. She thought hard.  
  
"You." Quatre took a startled step back and looked at his companions. "You, I heard your voice...but I cant..."   
  
Quatre replied, "I was one of the ones that found you miss. Heero was there too."  
  
Heero glared at Quatre. "H...Heero. Is he here now?"   
  
Quatre looked to Heero. He just crossed his arms and frowned. Usagi sighed.  
  
"My name is Usagi." Iria replied, "Usagi, that's nice name."   
  
Usagi gave a wry laugh that hurt her, so much. It hurt to move even the slightest bit. "Can I be alone?" Iria gave the boys a look and they left silently. Iria then left as well shutting the door.  
  
Iria pressed her ear to the door and heard Usagi's painful sobs. She shook her head and followed the boys to their rooms.  
  
  
It had been two weeks since the Tokyo incident.   
  
No one mentioned it to Usagi as she started to heal from her wounds. They came and visited her everyday, but she rarely spoke.   
  
So far she hadn't met Heero and Wufei. They refused to talk to her yet.   
  
Today was the day they were going to take her out of her room.   
  
Iria entered the room silently. Usagi was up sitting in bed.   
  
Her arms and chest had healed but her legs still needed time.   
  
The gash on her face had healed within the first two nights and they had taken out the stitches.  
  
Usagi turned to the door. "Hello..."   
  
Her voice was soft and calm.  
  
Iria stated, "just me Usagi. I'm here to take you out for your first time."  
  
Usagi sighed, what was the use when you couldn't see what they were going to show you.  
  
Usagi heard a wheel chair move towards the bed. Then she felt Iria hold her gently by the waist and helped her into her least favorite chair in the world.  
  
Then she felt being pushed to the door to the room she had been in for so long.  
  
Iria opened the door and pushed the chair out in the hall.  
  
Quatre and Trowa waited there along with the energetic Duo.  
  
"Hey babe." He slapped on a grin on his face and placed a gentle hand on her arm.  
  
"Hello Duo chan, good afternoon. How is the weather?"  
  
Duo looked out the window nearby, "sunny as usual."  
  
Usagi nodded. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Oh so you weren't going to say Hello Trowa san? What about you Quatre kun?"  
  
Quatre was slightly started, "how did you..."   
  
Usagi smiled softly, "I don't need eyes to know your there Quatre. You have a certain scent to you. A smell of peppermint I think, its hand soap right?"  
  
Quatre replied, "Yes I do use that kind. It is unbelievable, how much you're other scenes heightened, when you lose one."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai it is."  
  
Duo asked, "So how did you know about Trowa?"  
  
Usagi tilted her head the side. "Well like with Quatre he has a certain smell. But I can tell by the vibes in the air. Like with Quatre he holds a vibe that reminds me of peace. Trowa is a silent type vibe. And with Duo you have a overexcited vibe in the air around you."  
  
Duo grinned, "cool. So where do you want to go?"   
  
Usagi shrugged casually.  
  
"Can I go to the gardens?"  
  
Iria replied, "Sure you can, Usagi that's why we took you out so you can enjoy the day."  
  
Usagi nodded and let Iria lead her to the gardens.  
  
  
Usagi could smell the familiar sent of the wild roses. She knew that smell from her love. Her one true love that died because of her.   
  
She felt the tears come, but the wrap around her eyes hid that from those around her.  
  
"Usagi is there anywhere else you would like to go?" They were all unaware of the pain the memories brought her. They didn't know what she was going through.  
  
"Can I be alone? Just for a little while." She turned around, so she faced the others behind her.  
  
"Are you sure Usagi...? It's quite cold out here, maybe we should go in." concern laced her voice. Iria frowned at her patient's back. She always seemed to want to be alone.  
  
"Hai please. I just need to be alone with my thoughts that's all."  
  
Quatre replied, "Sure Usagi. Come on guys, sister lets leave her be. She needs her space." He felt her pain he could feel it as she turned her back to them. She didn't trust them quite yet.  
  
"Call if ya need us babe." Duo was always cheerful no matter what. He ignored the pain and filled it with happiness.  
  
Usagi waited till she knew they were all gone. She could feel them go inside the house but they were still close, watching her.  
  
She let herself relax in the wheel chair. Why did life have to be so mean and cruel to her?  
  
It took away her love and her child, her little musume. Usagi felt her control splinter. Her musume never got a chance at life and it was all her fault. Tokyo, Mamoru, Chibi Usa, all died because of her failure. They died, but she was the only one who should die, not them they didn't deserve to die. The world took away her future, her musume's future. And it took away her site.  
  
No one would love her ever again. Who could love a blind person? A person left behind and nothing but a waste of space. That's all she did was take up space. Chibi Usa could be here, she could have been happy. Usagi would be alone forever with only her memories as a friend.  
  
She couldn't trust these people, she had trusted the scouts and look what they did. She would go on in life as a loner and live with no future, just the past.  
  
Usagi felt the tears coming, but they didn't fall.   
  
She had lost her tears after crying over the lost of all those innocent people in Tokyo. She cried for all the pain they had gone through all the...  
  
Suddenly the air changed and Usagi didn't feel alone anymore. Someone else was around.  
  
She never felt this air before it was foreign. Her eyes harden beneath the wrap.  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
There was no reply with words only a snort, an arrogant one at that. Then there was silence.  
  
"I know your there so stop hiding."  
  
"You know for being blind you can do pretty well on your own."  
  
Usagi spat out, "I don't need eyes to know you're there."  
  
She could almost feel the person smirk, at her remark.   
  
"Ok then where am I?"  
  
Usagi frowned, 'like she could ever figure that out. She was still getting use to this vibe thing.'  
  
"Leave me alone bakayaro. I don't need your smart remarks." She hated herself for putting herself in a weak position.  
  
"Touchy. You don't have to cry about it."  
  
"I'm not crying. I have no reason to cry for myself. There is no purpose. I never cry for myself. I cry for what I wasn't able to stop, because they blinded me...Kuso"  
  
"Who blinded you?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. She couldn't tell these people that her own friends killed those people because they wanted her dead... But why not tell them? If she told them, then they would leaves her alone, and she could finally go after the scout... Maybe because she was still clinging to the little hope she had that, they wanted to be her friends, that maybe they wanted her here.  
  
An angry voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Tell me who killed all those people. So they can be stopped."  
  
Usagi gave out a hearty laugh and it hurt her, "You, stop them. They are unstoppable. They killed all those lives without remorse. They killed those people trying to kill me! I couldn't protect those people because I was weak. So what makes you think you're strong enough? What make you believe you could stop them?" a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
The other person grew silent as if he was deep in thought.  
  
Usagi couldn't hold it anymore. The pain and the anguish had been stored away for weeks and she couldn't control all the emotions. "I failed to protect those innocent people, not because I was blind, but because they were my friends that I had to go against. I failed because I wasn't strong enough to fight back."  
  
"Hey Usagi lunch is ready! Want to eat at the table with us?"  
  
Usagi looked to where she felt Duo's presence, she forced back the sob, and cleared her mind from the pain, "Hai I would like that Duo kun." All the emotions bottled up once more, then vanished and the tear was long forgotten.  
  
Duo grinned and pushed the wheelchair to the mansion. 


	4. Who is there Left To Trust

Chapter four  
Usagi sat at the table next to Iria and Quatre. She moved her head around to face each person at the table.  
  
"Who was out in the garden with me?"  
  
Iria looked up at the end of the table, "Who."  
  
Duo stated, "That was Wu man, babe."  
  
Quatre frowned, "Duo. His name is Wufei. Chang Wufei."  
  
Usagi nodded and searched her area for a fork. She frowned when she hit the plate of food. Her fingers hit the hot sauce on the spaghetti. She gasped the burning all too familiar. She pulled her hand back and cleaned her hand by licking the sauce. The burning was still vivid in her mind, and the pain was all too great, but no one noticed it.  
  
Usagi sighed gaining her courage once more and tried with both hands.  
  
The group at the table watched silently, observing her. She could feel their pity and it only made her search more franticly to prove to them she was capable of doing it.  
  
Usagi grew angry and slammed her fist into the plate. It shattered, food flew and hit her in the face, the table and the floor. Usagi was cut by one of the pieces that the plate had shattered into.  
  
She cursed under her breath, and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and tried to stop herself from crying. She but so hard, her bottom lip bleed and she tasted the coppery iron flavor. She wanted to gag, but held it back.  
  
Iria stood and left to get a cloth. She came back and wrapped it around Usagi hand, Usagi jerked at her gentle touch. She couldn't stand the way they babied her.  
  
"Usagi you need to be more careful. If you need anything just..."  
  
"Iie. I don't want to have to ask. I don't want anyone's help. I don't need your help." Angry tears surfaced. She wouldn't rely on these people. She had relied on her friends, and they turned against her.  
  
Quatre placed a gentle hand on Usagi's arm; "Maybe we should take you back to your room."  
  
Usagi could only nod and let them take her back to her room. She left the dining room in silence.  
  
  
Iria walked out into the hall and shut the door. She leaned against it, and let out a strained sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" The voice was sharp and cold, unforgiving.  
  
Iria looked up to see Heero standing in the hall with her. He gave her the creeps when she was alone with him.  
  
"N...nothing's wrong. What she is going through is normal. For being blind it is reasonable, they go through depression stages."  
  
Heero nodded and said, "Maybe you should start teaching her how to go on with life without her eyes."  
  
Iria tilted her head to the side. It was a good idea. It was a slim chance she would get her eye site back. If it was actually temporary it should have come back by now or real soon.  
  
"Yeah I should do that. We should get her back on her two feet and teach her how to go on."  
  
Heero gave a curt nod and started off in the direction to his room.  
  
Iria was about to follow him but she looked back at the door. It was going to be hard but she had to try.  
  
Iria sighed and started off after Heero.  
  
  
  
Usagi was sitting up in bed. The bandages still covered her eyes. They said she wouldn't be able to see for a long time, and that the bandages had to stay on.  
  
She was alone she liked being alone. It gave her time to think. To think about why the crystal failed.  
  
It failed her and she couldn't protect those innocent people. She asked it to save those people, to fight against the scout but it didn't come to her when she needed it. Did it side with them?  
  
Usagi didn't know what had happen to the crystal, and she didn't really care. She wasn't Sailor Moon she wasn't the Moon Princess. She wasn't Even Usagi Tsukino anymore.  
  
She was just an outer shell of her old self, just a memory from the past.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Usagi turned her gaze to the door. "Iria?"   
  
"Yes it's me Usagi. How are you feeling?"  
  
Usagi eyed the older woman, 'what she can't trust me now?' "The same as I did yesterday. Why did you come so late today?"  
  
Iria was silent for a second as she checked Usagi's wounds. "Actually I had a little meeting with the boys. They agreed with me..." Usagi stiffened, and she suddenly felt cold.  
  
"Agreed about what?"  
  
"We agreed to give you lessons. We're going to get you back on your feet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Usagi we want to. Now your first lesson is Quatre. Lets go." Iria helped Usagi into the wheel chair and led her out into the hall.  
  
  
Usagi was taken to a large room; she recognized it as the dinning room. It had the same smell, a lemon kind that she could taste in the back on her throat.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
Iria didn't answer. She led her to the table and left her there.  
  
Iria moved to the door and called out before she left, "See you in a few Usagi."  
  
Usagi sighed when she knew Iria was gone. But then the door opened again.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Good morning Usagi."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms, "Why am I here?"  
  
"I'm going to help you find your way around the table. So you should be able to eat and take things you need."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, well because I know it makes you angry when you cant. So I want to help."  
  
Usagi felt a smile tug at her lips, "Artigato Quatre."  
  
"Anytime Usagi."  
  
Quatre stood next to Usagi and spoke calmly, "Ok in front of you will be a plate. On the right is the fork and spoon. On the left is your napkin and knife."  
  
Usagi nodded and reached out with one hand for the fork and ended up hitting the plate. She frowned, already irritated.  
  
Quatre placed a calm hand on her shoulder, "it's alright Usagi, take your time. We have all day. It will take you a awhile to get this down." Quatre paused but then continued, "Most people with a disability take years to learn. But I'll show you simpler ways."  
  
Usagi sighed and reached again. This time she knocked over the glass. It rolled and fell to the floor. Usagi glared angrily at the table, her hands clenched then released only to clench again.  
  
"I can't do this Quatre. I want to go back to my room."  
  
"No Usagi, you can. I believe in you. Now you must believe in yourself. Try reaching for the fork."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Quatre I want to go back to my room."  
  
Suddenly two hands came around Usagi. They grasped her wrists and pulled them to the table. The hands were soft, yet rough.  
  
Usagi fought him, "hey let go of me." The back of her head hit someone's chest.  
  
The person moved her hands around the table. Where the fork was he forced her hand to pat it and whispered, "Fork."  
  
Then his hands released and he was gone. Usagi drew her hands to her chest, "Q...Quatre who...who was that?"  
  
Quatre replied too quickly, "No one Usagi. Now lets continue. SO try to find the fork."  
  
Usagi felt around for the fork. She reached the spoon and moved over to the fork. She picked it up.  
  
"Good job Usagi. See that wasn't so hard." Quatre smiled down at her, appraising her.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly.  
  
"Now when food is placed on the plate, the meat is at the top of the plate, with any noodles to the right, and vegetables closer to you and fruit on the left of the meat." Quatre took Usagi's hand, taking the fork out and placed her hand in each spot.  
  
Usagi listened carefully memorizing what she was told and what she felt.  
  
"The glass is in the left corner on the table. Do you understand?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Quatre nodded and said, "ok I'll tell you again so you will remember it."  
  
Usagi nodded and listened to his voice very carefully. His voice was calm and cheerful. Full of hope and happiness, much like she had been before...Usagi shook her head and focused back to Quatre.  
  
When he was done he sat down next to her.  
  
"Ok Usagi, find your fork."  
  
Usagi nodded taking a deep breath. She reached out gently tapping the table for her fork. She knocked over her glass again and cringed.  
  
"It's ok Usagi. Keep looking, you'll find it."  
  
Usagi searched more and soon found her spoon. She moved over to her fork picking it up.  
  
Quatre smiled, "good job. Now take a bite of...your noodles."  
  
Usagi moved her right hand that held the fork moving it carefully. She placed it down, making contact with the edge of the plate.  
  
She growled slightly in anger, she wasn't in a patient mood.   
  
"Usagi, don't give up. If you can believe you can do it, you will. I believe you can."  
  
Usagi moved her fork over a bit and placed it down making contact with the noodle section.  
  
"That's great Usagi. You're doing well."  
  
Usagi smiled at Quatre where she heard his voice come from.  
  
"Artigato Quatre."  
  
He slightly blushed a dark red and was thankful to know she couldn't see him.  
  
"Let's try again. If we get this down good you'll be able to eat at Dinner by yourself."  
  
Usagi's smile vanished. She now knew why they were doing this. They were tired of her. They didn't want to take care of her and were ready to dump her outside all alone. All alone...  
  
"Usagi what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Her voice was calm unemotional, which confused Quatre to no end. He thought about what he had said. Wondering what he said could have upset her. Why would she draw back from him?  
  
"Oh no Usagi, that's not what I met. We still want you to stay; it's just this way you can be able to do things on your own. So if when you want to leave you can take care of yourself. Even though I really wish you would never leave." Usagi's mask she had hid under crumbled. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Why don't you want me to leave?"  
  
Quatre blushed brightly. "Well Usagi, truthfully, I like your company. The other guys are so busy with their own things to do it gets lonely here." Quatre tried breathing but found it hard when he realized he was still holding his breathe.  
  
"Oh. And the others, they want me to stay too?"  
  
Quatre exhaled and gushed out, "Of course they do Usagi. You brought us all together. We have never done anything together and never agreed on anything before. But somehow you have changed the others and myself. We don't want you to go...Ever."  
  
Usagi smiled brightly at him, as she felt the tears ready to fall, "Oh Quatre."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Quatre blushed crimson. He slowly hugged her back. Usagi thought, 'I can't get to attached. So I'll keep up my happy face for them, but I wont get attached. I'll stay alone, this way I can't be hurt.'  
  
She pulled back from him.  
  
"Quatre, Artigato so much, for taking me in."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Don't thank me Usagi. You should thank Heero."  
  
"Heero? Whose Heero?"  
  
"Just someone, who you haven't met, yet. Come on lets get you back to your room. Iria wants you to take your bath."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. Quatre stood and pulled the wheel chair from the table. But suddenly the chair jerked to a stop. Usagi yelped in surprise and nearly fell forward. Usagi heard voices but they were distant.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre kun?!?"  
  
"I'm right here Usagi."  
  
"What happened? I couldn't feel you close anymore. Where'd you go?" To herself, 'who was that Quatre, are you going to lie again?'  
  
"I was just talking to someone. Come on lets go." Quatre wheeled her out of the dining room. On the ride to her room Usagi had a strange feeling that someone was watching her, very closely.  
  
When they got to her room Usagi asked, "Quatre kun, will I ever get to meet this Heero san?"  
  
Quatre looked behind them wearily as he opened the door and pushed Usagi in.  
  
"Seriously Usagi, I wouldn't know. Heero is very antisocial. And is very careful about who he lets get close to him. So it's up to him if you get to meet him."  
  
Usagi nodded as Quatre shut the door behind them.  
  
"Well I should go. I'll see you tomorrow morning same time."  
  
Usagi replied, "ok."  
  
Quatre opened the door and shut it behind him. Usagi looked around her room and sighed. It was a long day and still night hadn't come.  
  
The door to the room opened. "Afternoon Usagi. I heard your lesson with Quatre went well."  
  
Usagi mumbled, "yeah if you call breaking every glass on the table well."  
  
Iria nervously laughed and stated, "Well as the week goes on you'll get better. Now lets get your bath ready."  
  
  
  
Usagi laid back in the bath relaxing her body. She felt so sore, and there was no reason why, her muscle hurt. She hadn't done anything to hurt herself. The bubbles in the bath covered any nudity above the water surface, hiding her slim but beautiful body.  
  
Usagi asked attentively, "Iria, who's Heero?"  
  
Iria looked at Usagi slightly started by her question. 'How?' "How do you know about Heero?"  
  
Usagi turned her head to face Iria, "Quatre told me. He said that I should thank Heero for letting me come here. I just wanted to know who he is. And I wanted to know, why haven't I met him?" Usagi held onto the edge of the tub, with her upper body turned all the way around, so she could hear the doctor better, even though it didn't matter.  
  
Iria abruptly stood from the little stool she was sitting on and straightened her figure. Sometime she felt like Usagi was watching her as she moved away from the stool. But all Usagi was doing was listening to her movements and the change in the air that hit her. Iria cleared her throat, "Well there isn't much to tell you. He's a very independent person that likes to work, alone."  
  
"Is that all? What about his life, what does he do? I barely know anything about all of you." 'You're all hiding things from me, you wont tell me anything about your life. Why though?'  
  
Iria stated, "Well I have no right to tell you Usagi. Only Heero has that right. I probably know as much of him as you do, maybe a little more. No one really knows him, he hides himself."  
  
Usagi turned back around and faced the water. She ran her fingertips over the waters surface and popped a bubble with her fingernail.  
  
"When do I get to take the bandages off?" She had to know.  
  
"Usagi. You know that taking them off will only make it worst. You can't see with or without them. It's better to keep it on so your wounds will heal and..."  
  
Usagi sighed, "I know. I know I may not see again. I understand that, but I can't understand why I can't get rid of this thing. I don't want to have to wear these bandages for the rest of my life. I want to at least fool the world. Can't I have that? Can't I lie to the world, since I can't lie to myself?" Usagi wrapped herself in a hug.  
  
Iria looked at Usagi's back with sympathy.  
  
Usagi's body jerked slightly, the feelings hit her like a mallet. It stung her with its strong power of emotions. Usagi snapped at her, "Don't feel sad for me Iria. I don't need pity. I can live without eyes. I just can't live knowing that the world will know."  
  
Iria moved back to the stool and fell onto it, "Usagi, they'll know. You can't hide it from them."  
  
Usagi sighed and placed her head in her hands. "Why won't you just let me take it off? Is it so wrong to want to believe, to pretend the world doesn't know?"  
  
Iria shook her head, "Fine. I'll take it off in two weeks. Is that alright with you?"  
  
"Arigato Iria. Artigato."  
  
Iria nodded, stood from the stool and walked to the front of tub where the drain was kept. She pulled the plug and grabbed a towel.  
  
A maid walked in and helped Iria lift Usagi up. They took the towel and wrapped it around Usagi's body, tightly.  
  
The maid spoke up cheerfully, "Ok lets get you to your room missy."  
  
  
  
Heero stood outside the door waiting silently. He knew Usagi was in the bath with Iria to keep watch.  
  
A maid walked towards him and entered the room. He glanced inside but saw the room, was only empty. The maid shut the door and Heero frowned.  
  
He once again leaned against the wall listening. He heard the maid and Iria talking to Usagi as they brought her into her room.  
  
Heero stared at the wall across from him, silently listening to them chat together.   
  
He didn't know why he cared so much about this girl. There was nothing about her.  
  
Well she never gave them her last name but he looked up every name in Japan with the first name of; Usagi and found no one looking, like her.   
  
He even went to the lengths of checking the colonies, but still nothing. It was a dead end.  
  
He knew nothing of this girl. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Heero homed in on the conversation inside.  
  
"Usagi raise your arm please."  
  
"Miss could you be a doll and lift your leg."  
  
"Usagi, other arm."  
  
"Now the other leg...ok lets get you ready for bed."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to go to bed. I want to go outside please, outside in the garden."  
  
"But Usagi it's 10 o'clock."  
  
"So, I'm not two years old Iria. Please I want to be near the moon. How about I use the balcony in the bathroom."  
  
"Alright."  
  
There was the sound of movements and then the door shut indicating they were in the bathroom, again. Heero left down the hall to see her from outside.  
  
  
Usagi sat in the wheelchair out on the balcony alone. She had an hour before they would take her in.  
  
She was fiddling with her hands in her lap, feeling really nervous.  
  
Slowly she looked up to face the moon. She could feel its glow on her, she could feel it try to ease her pain and heal her wounds.  
  
"Mother, I call you from your resting, on the moon. I call you for your guidance I call you for help. Queen Serenity of the moon, please hear my plea."  
  
Usagi waited but nothing happen, and Usagi felt the tears come.  
  
"Mother please...I need you."  
  
Usagi looked down in her lap breaking the contact with her last home, her mother wouldn't answer her.  
  
"Oh my Serenity."  
  
Usagi's head shot up and she tried in vain to see where her mother was.  
  
Then she felt two arms hold her tight and Usagi felt safe.  
  
"I'm so sorry my child, I didn't know this would happen. Either did Pluto. It happened so fast, that we couldn't stop it in time."  
  
"Mother, they say that I wont ever see again. Is that true?"  
  
"My child it's only true if you let that be. If you let them win yes you will not see again. But stay strong, these boys are trying to help you."  
  
Usagi leaned against her mother's embrace, "I feel so alone. And I feel like I need to depend on everyone."  
  
"That's why they are trying to help you. They want you to be happy Usagi. Be happy for them. Love them all and hold them close to you. The final battle shall come. But you wont be alone."  
  
Usagi then felt her mother's body fade away, and she felt her world of pain come crashing back to her with a vengeance.  
  
  
Down below Heero was having a hard time trying to believe what he had just seen, with his own eyes.  
  
A ghost maybe, a ghost that somehow came from the moon and held Usagi close to it, to ease her pain.  
  
He noticed the ghost had glanced his way several times, when it spoke to Usagi. But who was she, and what was her connections with Usagi? 


	5. Old Friends

Chapter five  
One week later...   
  
Usagi had trained everyday for the past week till she had mastered it. It took her a week to have all of his words molded into her brain. It took her a week to finally understand.  
  
  
Usagi had finally finished her lessons with Quatre. Quatre had been kind and patient with her. He had talked her through when she grew angry and irritable. He held her hands and calmed her soul with his voice. He mad her believe in herself.  
  
She had finally mastered eating all meals, at the table and was now able to find her way around the table.  
  
She knew where the glasses were, where the servants laid the silverware. She knew how to lead the fork to her mouth when she tried to eat. Everything was locked into her brain.  
  
Usagi was now sitting at the table for the first time in the past week with everyone else there with her. She could feel their gaze on her as she fidgeted at her seat.  
  
She let her chin hit her chest as if she were staring at the plate. Quatre was sitting next to her. "Eat up Usagi chan, you have done a good job this past week."  
  
Iria spoke up, "I heard from Quatre that you're a master at this now."  
  
Usagi didn't reply nor did she look up. Carefully she asked, "May I be excused?"  
  
Quattre's smile fell, "But why Usagi chan?"  
  
Usagi thought about what she had forced into her mind for the past week of so. 'Because I cant get too close. You'll only hurt me.'  
  
'You'll stab me in the back. You'll curse me and throw me out.'  
  
'You'll hate me if you knew the real me. You'll never want to see me again if you all knew...the truth.'  
  
Her mind went on and on, berating her, insulting her. Her soul cracked under its force, it was ready to give way, but yet the dam refused to break. It glued cracks together.  
  
"Hn." It was that voice again. She had heard it so many times. It fed her strength she never knew she had. It pieced her soul together even though she couldn't find all the pieces.  
  
Usagi lifted her head up; the table had grown silent. No one spoke. But she could feel him right behind her. He fed her his strength.  
Usagi drew in a shaky breath and narrowed her eyes. Slowly she reached out and felt around. Easily her hand touched the fork and she lifted it up.  
  
She could feel the eyes on her but she chose to ignore them.  
  
Silently she placed the fork into the meat section and selected one of the already cut pieces and stabbed it. She attentively lifted the fork up and brought her mouth to it and closed her lips and bit off the meat. She then slide the fork out of her mouth and chewed.  
  
There was silence over the table for 40 more seconds. But then everyone broke out into applause. Usagi sighed, 'they do care...'  
  
The person who had pushed, just with his voice was still there, and the table didn't notice him, not now. They were too busy talking and laughing.  
  
The person behind her leaned over the back of her chair, his fingertips barely brushed her shoulder blades. His face leaned down till his lips brushed her ear and he whispered, "I wont let you give up."  
  
And he was gone, leaving Usagi with the chatting men and Iria.  
Usagi took in a shaky breath, 'this could get ugly.'  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
Usagi now had lessons with Trowa and Duo. Trowa had explained to her that, they would teach her how to find her way around the mansion. But first they were going to help her use her legs. She would be able to stand again.   
  
Usagi was in the dining room once again, after a large breakfast. The others had left so they just left her, Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Ok Usagi lets get you up on your feet."  
  
Usagi nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't wait. Learning to stand brought her closer to her revenge against her friends. Both men took hold of her arms, under the armpits and helped her up on wobbly knees and legs. She hadn't used them in so long.  
  
Usagi lost balance and almost fell back into the chair but the boys caught her. Duo placed his hand on the small of her back as he pulled her back up to her weak legs.  
  
"Easy Usagi, we don't need to rush this."  
  
Usagi nodded, but deep down she shook her head, she had to rush this. It was vital to her plan. As she finally got her knees locked, she found that she was standing. But the two boys still had to hold her up, or she would just crumble.  
  
"Ok Usagi, take one step forward with one leg at a time."  
  
Again Usagi nodded and moved her right leg forward. It was weary as it moved carefully across the wood and placed down on the hard floor.  
  
"That's good, keep it up, you're doing great Usagi."  
  
"Artigato Duo."  
  
"No prob. babe." Duo was grinning she could almost see it. Usagi smiled at him. She took another step forward with her left then another with her right. Trowa and Duo held her hands tightly they stayed at her sides. She was very grateful, without them she wouldn't have gotten even this far.  
  
They led her down a hall but she couldn't remember where it led to, but she let them guide her. Her feet took baby steps, still to weak to take her usual strides. Just thinking about the loss she had gained over the past few weeks made her angry. The scouts would pay dearly for this.  
  
They probably thought her dead, but why not, she had thought so in the beginning. But then revenge had opened up her eyes. Rage filled her heart and made it beat more. Hatred had pushed her to live, to try. Love...love something she had always used as strength long ago died back in Tokyo. Love was done and buried, she would never love again and love would never rule her heart.  
  
She wasn't the same person anymore. No she had become someone else now, someone who thrived on pain and death of those who crossed her and inflicted pain upon her.  
  
"Usagi I think you've gotten this handled. Don't you agree Trowa?"  
  
Trowa nodded and spoke softly, "were going to let go Usagi."  
  
Usagi absently nodded and soon the hands that held her were gone.  
  
Usagi nearly fell but she caught herself and balanced on her aching knees.  
  
She locked them again and staggered into a step. Duo started to howl with appraisal, "Go Usagi...Go, go Usagi!!!" she nearly laughed.  
  
Usagi took steps forward working with it. Her hand flared out in front of her as she tried to keep herself from hitting anything.  
  
Her fingers jabbed into something and then her body crashed into it. She fell to the floor, but Duo and Trowa caught her arms and lifted her up, before she even neared the ground.  
  
"What did I run into?" Duo cleared his throat, "just a wall...yea a wall."  
  
Trowa nodded and then turned her away from the person in the doorway of the downstairs bathroom.  
  
"Ok Usagi listened carefully. To find your way through a home is by feeling, your way around. You hold onto the walls with both hands and move. Your hand will guide you along. If you can't feel the wall, anymore you know you've entered a room. Like this..."  
  
Both Trowa and Duo placed her hands on the walls but still held onto her arms, and around the waist.  
  
Usagi felt around slowly, moving down the hall carefully. She felt the walls vanish from her touch.  
  
"Good. Now to tell which room you are in. Each room has a different type of wall texture. You can feel the roughness of it when you touch it."  
  
Usagi touched the wall once more, running her fingers over it carefully.  
  
"You are in the kitchen now. The feeling you get when you touch this kind of surface would be a kitchen or bathroom."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly but froze when she felt another presence nearby.  
  
Usagi whispered in a hushed tone, "Whose there?"  
  
"What?" Duo looked around the kitchen, 'Heero's not here, so who...'  
  
Usagi maneuvered around trying to place it, the feeling grew stronger. Both Trowa and Duo stayed back at the entrance.  
  
"Miss, I really wish if you would wait till Master Quatre is done with his meeting before..."  
  
A calm voce replied smoothly, "I'm not here to speak to Mr. Winner. I am here for Miss Usagi."  
  
Usagi directed her face to where she heard the voice.  
  
"Trowa, Duo, may I be alone with her."  
  
Duo asked cautiously, "How do you know her?"  
"We are old friends. I will not be long."  
  
Trowa stated as he watched the woman, "Usagi, we'll be right outside."  
  
Usagi tried to stop them. She didn't want to be alone. "I..."  
  
Then she felt them leave. Usagi tried to move herself away from the stranger.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
"Don't worry Usagi hime. I will not harm you. I am here to only protect you."  
  
"How do you know...?"  
  
"You don't recognize me because you only met me once. I am Meiou Setsuna. Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Pluto...the, the time guardian?"  
  
"Hai Usagi hime."  
"Why are you here? To attack me like the rest. To kill everyone around me like they did?" Usagi felt angry tears surface her already red-rimmed eyes, which still stayed covered.  
  
"Iie, Usagi I'm not here to do that. I will always be loyal to you. Much like a dear friend of yours."  
  
Usagi fell to her knees. She could feel the burning pain in her heart. She stayed sitting down with her legs beneath her.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Usagi looked up abruptly the pain gone, "Luna?"  
  
"Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry!" Usagi felt the cat leap into her open arms and she hugged that cat to her chest, as if to protect it from the cruel pain of the world.  
  
"Oh Luna I missed you so much."  
  
"Usagi I don't have much time here. I'm here to tell you that more Sailors will come. But they are on your side. They will forever protect you. Be prepared for your fight that will soon come."  
  
Usagi then suddenly felt Setsuna leave, like as if she had vanished.  
  
"Usagi are you ok?"  
  
"Hai I'm fine Trowa kun."  
  
"Whose this?"  
  
"This is a dear friend of mine. Luna. Luna, meet Trowa."  
  
Luna Meowed in reply, which made Usagi's lips twist into a soft smile.  
  
"Usagi I think we should get you to your room."  
  
"Iie, I need to get through this lesson, Trowa kun. Lets move on."  
  
"Alright. Here let me help you up."  
  
Trowa helped Usagi onto her feet carefully. Then led her to the wall so she could continue on. She left Luna with Trowa and Duo.  
  
From Trowa's arms she watched Usagi push herself. She thought, 'she's changed so much in the last few weeks. Oh Usagi Gomen nasasi. I'll never forgive myself.'  
  
  
Usagi sighed as she laid back down on the bed.  
  
It had been a long day. Duo was always there in her face. If she ever got irritated because she fell he was there laughing saying, 'you should have been there. Usagi you fell wham...'  
  
Even though he was making fun of her he made her laugh. He would then go into a story about him falling out of a plane. He almost said gunda, but had stopped himself.  
  
Usagi sighed and rolled over. She whispered in her mind, 'Duo you're so much like Minako. But will you turn on me too. Like she did.'   
  
Usagi rolled onto her stomach and let out a sigh. 'Will you tie me up, make me show my fear as you and the others form a plan.'  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes that blurred with tears. 'Would you let me go, and make me believe that I was actually free and let go. Only to send out your greatest attack that would end my life or other lives?'  
  
Usagi pounded her fist into her pillow, "dammit Usagi." "Usagi?" Usagi sniffled, "I'm alright Luna. I was just thinking about today. Go back to sleep."  
  
The cat that laid next to her laid her head back down and shut her eyes.  
Usagi sighed. 'Poor Luna, she blames herself, when it's all my fault. I brought the Scouts to this. They attacked me for my failure. But they didn't have to kill Tokyo.'  
  
Usagi rolled over, her back to the cat and her face to the window. She could feel the Moon's gaze on her. It fed her energy.  
  
Her mind then went to the crystal, 'I wonder what happened to it?'  
  
Usagi frowned in thought; she tried to protect the city, why didn't it help? It was suppose to do everything at her command, right?  
  
Usagi sighed again and shut her eyes. What was the point of the power if you couldn't get it to work?  
  
  
Dream  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and blinked in surprise, "Mother? I...I can see. But how?"  
Usagi looked around then back to her mother's ghostly form.  
"Hello Serenity. My child there is something I must tell you."  
Usagi nodded slowly and glanced around her again. Was this a dream, or was she still awake? She didn't remember falling asleep, but then how could she see again.  
"What is it that I need to know Mother?"  
The Queen sighed softly as she stared at her musume. "My sweet little girl. I know you're in such pain. The Scouts are still alive and are waiting. They don't know you're alive."  
  
Queen Serenity paused slightly, but then continued, "This world you're in is a fusion with your world. When the Sailor Scouts used their planet attack it somehow tied these two worlds together. This world you are in now is not your own...but the Scouts are living a normal life now. And I'm sure you can figure their occupations."  
  
The Queen paused once more letting the entire information she had said, sink in. "Before you fight them, I want you to work hard to be better, and stronger. I'm rooting for you, and so is everyone else here with me. The gods expect you to win my child."  
  
Usagi nodded, "I'll try mother."  
  
"Serenity, before you go, I must add. About the crystal, the reason why it didn't help was because you didn't want it to. Your mind begged for it to kill the scouts to stop them, but your heart refused it. You couldn't let them suffer not even after what they did to you."  
  
Usagi went to cut the Queen off, but Queen Serenity continued anyway. "The only way you can fight is if your heart and mind agree. If they don't the crystal will be useless in your hands."  
  
Usagi then shouted as she slowly began to vanish, "but I don't know where the crystal is!"  
  
End Of Dream  
  
  
Heero frowned from the bedroom door. Usagi was having a dream, but from the way she rolled her head side-to-side and moaned, it wasn't a good one.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and stayed in the shadows. If she woke she couldn't be allowed to see him, not yet.  
  
Heero tilted his head slightly and thought to himself, "Something about her, something she won't tell us."  
  
He pushed himself from the wall. Dawn was coming and she would wake soon.  
  
Heero eased the door open, but looked back. 'She keeps them at arms length in her mind, but in her heart she cant keep them away. It's only a matter of time when they brake through like they had done to him.'   
  
Heero stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
  
Usagi's snapped awake and sat up, but the cat next to her didn't even stir.  
  
Usagi turned to the door. Blackness again, so it was just a dream.  
  
And then her mind turned to what she had been thinking about before she fell asleep.  
  
"Will they betray me, like my other friends did? Will they hurt me like the scouts did? But, will I survive the pain if they do?" 


	6. Focus On The Scale Onna

Chapter six  
"Wufei I'm never going to be able to tell where you are."  
  
"Onna yes you will. You need to learn to focus. You need to learn to protect yourself if you're ever attacked."  
  
Usagi sighed as she tried her hardest to find him.  
  
Wufei looked at the back of her and shook his head. "Onna!" Usagi froze and whipped around to where she heard his voice. "Don't feel with just your hands. Three days ago Trowa taught you how to feel the walls to find your way around. But now you must use your ears, nose and hands. Use all of your senses, because you are... blind folded."  
  
Usagi frowned. She sometimes wondered if Wufei actually knew that she was blind.  
  
She shook it off and focused her mind.  
  
"You have a scale in your mind that tells you who each person is, and if they are harmless or not. Use that scale to direct you. Focus it on just me, no one else."  
  
Usagi suddenly realized he was not directing her on what to do. He was directing her to him.  
  
She could hear him right in front of her.  
  
"Now was that so hard?"  
  
Usagi gasped, she had nearly run him over without knowing it.  
Wufei placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them with his fingers, gently soothing her muscles.  
  
"You're doing good Usagi chan. Now lets continue. This time I will be silent. You have to use your scale."  
  
He let her go and walked away. Usagi suddenly felt all-truly alone.  
  
She stood straight up and stood still. She could see the scale in the darkness of her closed eyelids.  
  
The arrow was moving at her right and shaking. She turned slowly and it moved to direct her.  
  
She could feel his presence. It was so strong. It showed her pride, Justice, strength, then there was something else, as if he was satisfied; maybe proud...and  
  
She shook her head to clear it. It was trying to show her something more but it was blocked.  
  
She slowly took steps forward following the arrow that led her to him.  
  
She could almost feel him smirking.  
  
Usagi suddenly stopped, and frowned. She had felt something, over far to her right. The arrow had flown to the right but then came back to Wufei.  
  
Usagi shook her head and continued to him.  
  
"Very good Usagi chan."  
Usagi smiled up at him as she reached out to him.  
  
Wufei caught her hands in his, and rubbed her palms with his thumb.  
  
Usagi moved her other hand to his face and she felt Wufei stiffen. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trowa kun taught me how to see when I feel things. I want to see who you are, Wufei kun."  
  
She ran her hands along his face, painting her picture of him in her mind.  
  
She giggled when she ran her hands over and down his hair to find it in a ponytail.  
  
"You look very handsome Wufei kun."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and smirked. "Well let's get back to work. This time I'll be moving." Usagi groaned.  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
  
Usagi turned at around when her name had been called. Iria, she recognized that voice.  
  
"Usagi today is the day."  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side. "What day?"  
Iria smiled, "the day we take your bandages off. Everyone is here to see it. Wufei get next to Duo."  
  
"Baka onna, I'm not setting one foot near that baka."  
"Wu man you hurt me feelings."  
  
"Maxwell prepare..."  
  
"Wufei, this is Usagi's moment. You can kill him after we take them off."  
  
Duo whined, "Q man how could you cross to the dark side?"  
  
Iria shook her head and stood before Usagi.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
Iria took off the tape that kept the bandages on and slowly unraveled it. The end fell off and Iria crumpled it up in her hands.  
  
Iria moved to the side so the pilots could see.  
  
"Whoa babe you're beautiful"  
  
Quatre frowned at Duo.  
  
Usagi touched the area around her eyes. They were healed, but she was still blind. But she expected that much of it.  
  
Wufei looked at his student. Without the bandages she looked even better then before, even though she was beautiful with it on.  
  
Her crystal blue eyes stared at nothing in particular. Her blonde hair pulled back into a quick messy bun.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat, "will you all leave so I can get done with this lesson?"  
  
Iria shook her head. "No I think that's enough. Come on Usagi lets get you ready for bed."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai Iria san. Wufei kun we'll continue tomorrow okay?"  
  
Wufei grunted and Usagi grinned in return. Iria asked, "You coming Usagi? Do you need me to help you?"  
  
"Iie. Wufei kun taught me how to use my senses. I can tell where everyone is at the moment."  
  
There was a long pause and Usagi felt the air around her ripple slightly.  
  
She turned to look at the doorway that would lead her to the music room. Someone was there. But then the feeling was gone so quickly.  
  
Iria looked back Usagi, but then turned her gaze to the music room entry. Heero had been missing all day and she had a feeling Usagi had seen...felt him there. She seemed to always know when he was around.  
  
Iria sighed in thought, 'when will he let her meet him. Just popping up and about whenever she needs it isn't working, her curiosity it starting to climb to high.   
  
Iria took Usagi's hand and led her out of the training room, but not before she mentally let out a warning, 'Be careful Heero, she's not afraid.'  
  
  
  
Usagi was lying down in bed. It was around one o'clock in the morning. She wasn't tired; she wanted to know who that person was.  
  
Usagi sat up and threw off her covers. She swung her feet off the side of the bed and planted them onto the floor. She pushed herself up onto her feet.  
  
Then one-step after the next she made her way to the door. Quietly as possible she searched for the knob and turned it.   
It clicked and Usagi carefully opened the door and slid out into the hall.  
  
With her hands on the wall she began to feel herself around making her way to the music room.  
  
It was so quiet in the house and really cold. She felt a shiver go down her spine and she stopped to control herself. Then she continued.  
  
Usagi soon made it to the top of the stairs. She grasped the railing tightly. One foot then the next, one step at a time.  
  
By the time Usagi got to the bottom she felt extremely tired, but she pushed on.  
  
She pressed both hands along the wall, dragging and racking the tips of her fingers against the rough surface.  
  
She made it to the entry hall and slowly worked her way to the other side and down a hall.  
  
She passed through the kitchen and down another hall, which led her to the door to the training room.  
  
Usagi searched for the knob, once found she turned it and eased the door open.  
  
It was dark; she could tell by the night air, the door to the music room was open and the room beyond it was eerily quiet.  
  
Usagi crossed the room her hands out in front of her ready to keep herself from hitting anything.  
  
Once inside she could feel the moons glow on her, and it eased her fear.  
  
Usagi relaxed herself letting the moon sooth her uneasiness.  
But then suddenly, Usagi didn't feel all that alone in the quiet music room.  
  
The air changed drastically in the room, causing Usagi to freeze in her place. She focused all her energy on her hearing and sensing like Wufei had taught her.  
  
She had never felt this before. It was a cold air that reminded her of a stone structure.  
  
She couldn't read it, couldn't feel it except for the shivers it sent down her spine.  
  
She knew it was nearby, so close. It wasn't evil or filled with hate.  
  
Actually, she couldn't read any emotions from it, just coldness to everything, around it. And a wall built behind the coldness.  
  
"Whose there?"  
  
There was no reply but the silence of the room; the music room had never been so quiet.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She held up her guard ready for any attack just in case.  
  
She could hear the padding off his shoes on the floor. They grew closer and she grew tense.  
  
She waited but nothing came. Then she came to realize he was circling her. Slowly as if studying her as a caged animal in a lab. She stayed alert staying guarded.  
  
But then all of a sudden, she knew who it was. It came to her all at once.  
  
It was the person Iria always spoke to outside her door at night. It was, whom the guys always spoke of. Saying he wasn't ever around, but yet he was.   
  
He would appear next to them then leave after getting what he came for.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The feet stopped and it seemed closer than she had expected. It didn't help with the large room she was in. Any noise echoed through the air, giving her false beliefs.  
  
She could feel him, the cold air that was around him. She slowly turned and knew right away he was there. Standing there quietly, nothing to say or do.  
  
She visibly shivered from his aura. It felt so chilly now. She breathed in deeply and let it go.  
  
"Heero..."  
She was more certain now. Duo had told her about the silent man who kept to himself.  
  
It explained the wall and the cold air. She reached up hesitantly, letting down her guard.  
  
A hand shot out and stopped her. She flinched visibly from his grip. His hand was tight around hers and rough. His palms were smooth but were rough as well.  
  
Usagi then tried again with her left hand. She reached out mutely aware that he was watching her hand.  
  
Another hand shot out, his right she guessed and caught her hand in mid air.  
  
She frowned and tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't let go.  
Then she thought, 'what if it wasn't him?'  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
She knew then it was him. She let her body relaxed and a minute went by. He let her hands go and they fell at her side.  
She waited for a second, then another. She wasn't scared or worried.  
  
Usagi tried once more. With one hand, her left, she reached out. Nothing stopped it on its course. Her fingers touched his face. The skin was smooth yet rough all at once. She brushed her fingers tips down his right cheek.  
  
Then with her other hand reached out to his face touching it gently.   
  
She brushed her thumb over his dry lips. She was tracing his chin then his nose with her fingers. She ran her fingertips over his face touching, feeling, and thinking. She was painting a picture, in her mind, a picture of him.  
  
She saw him; in her mind and to her, he was beautiful.  
  
She licked her lips memorizing the picture she saw. She ran her hands up into his hair feeling the silkiness and length.  
  
She inhaled deeply then let it out quickly. She could see him. Somehow by just touching his face, feeling it and touching she could paint a perfect picture of him. Not in black and white but in color.  
  
Dark skin but not overly so, dark brown unruly hair, cut short in the back and long in the front. Big blue eyes, cold, and no emotions. Thin lips pursed in a straight line.  
  
She breathed in his scent. She could not quite place it right away. There was gunpowder, blood, very little though, and a pine smell.  
  
Usagi let her fingers run through his hair once more and fiddled around with a long piece, which must fall into his line of view quite often.  
  
A small smile tugged on her lips. She ran her finger down his cheek tracing it to his mouth.  
  
With her other hand she cupped his face and she felt him slightly lean into her touch.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
She had heard that name a long time ago. When she was barely alive. Living by just a thread. "You were there weren't you?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
She licked her lips again. "Why am I meeting you...now?"  
He didn't reply, but just stood there.  
  
Then she felt his hand wrap around her hand that she left on his face to feel.  
  
His hand was warm but it held no comfort, no security. His other hand brushed against her forehead.  
  
He did the same as she had done to him. He touched her face feeling it painting it in his mind. She knew she should move, go and leave him, let him be alone or let herself be alone.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
His index finger brushed against her lips silencing her. She grew quiet waiting not knowing what he would do next.  
  
She felt the wall around him chip but that was it. The cold air was still there.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She wanted to speak but she couldn't, nothing came to her lips. Heero didn't no why he cared, but something about her made him feel warm inside.  
  
Like right now, her being so close to him was agonizing.  
  
"Who are you? I don't know who you are?" She was rambling on. He silenced her by brushing his index finger over her lips.  
  
"I've been watching you since you got here."  
  
"Y...you're who I felt, whenever I was with the guys. You were who I felt watching me."  
  
Heero didn't reply. He just stared down at her.  
  
Meow.  
  
Usagi looked down and questioned, "Luna?" Meow... Usagi looked back up but realized Heero's presence was gone. She frowned, but knelt down. "Luna why are you up?" The cat stayed quiet for a second but then replied, "I could ask you that same question you know."  
  
Usagi replied, "I wanted to meet the person who hid himself from me this whole time." Usagi picked Luna up and stood.  
  
"Is there really another battle coming Luna?" "Hai Usagi chan." Usagi carefully felt her way out of the rooms to the entrance hall.  
  
"Why? Why can't I just stay here?"  
  
Luna sighed, "Usagi, are you going to let the inners go unpunished for what they did to you and those innocent people of Tokyo?"  
  
Usagi's dark eyes suddenly flamed to life, rage boiled within the dark sea of blue. "Iie...they'll pay for what they did. I won't let them go unpunished for their mistake."  
  
Luna looked at her mistress, "Usagi chan, I hope you're happy here."  
  
Usagi's eyes calmed down, changing back to their regular ocean blue. "Of course. I love it here, and I don't want to leave."  
  
"Then don't."   
  
Usagi's head snapped up to the top of the stairs. "Wufei... How long have you..."  
  
Wufei slowly descended down, "Not long enough. You would have sensed me if I was. I just heard the last of your statement." Wufei made it to the last step and Luna jumped down to the floor. She meowed and bounded up the stairs.  
  
"You don't have to leave if you don't want to onna. I'm sure Quatre wouldn't mind keeping you."  
  
Usagi frowned slightly and turned away. She moved towards the wall, so she could find her way around him.  
  
"But I'm a burden here. Everyone has to wait on me and I feel like...like a pain in the ass."  
  
Wufei shook his head, "Onna if you were a pain in the ass, I would let you know. Now while we are up lets go train."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Alright...lead the way."  
  
  
  
"Now as I said before onna, I'll be moving, and you need to track me down, understood. I won't go easy on you either."  
  
Usagi groaned, as Wufei faded into the darkness.  
  
He didn't need lights to see her. She stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing. She turned slowly and he knew she was trying to focus on him and him alone.  
  
He stayed still till she stopped turning and was facing him. He began to circle her slowly. She turned with him. She was taking steps toward him as they moved around. It was much like the game of cat and mouse. He smirked silently.  
  
She grew closer each time she turned, but at the right moment, he silently leaped into the air and over her head.  
  
Usagi froze. She heard the dull sound when Wufei landed on the floor behind her. She slowly turned, and her mind was covered in red. Alarms went off in her ears danger was near.  
  
She felt something slice through the air and stop right in front of her face.  
  
Wufei stared down at Usagi. She was staring at his fist but he knew she wasn't sure what it was. He found it quite amusing that she hadn't taken her warning seriously and moved.  
  
Wufei smirked and flicked his finger out and it hit her nose.  
  
Usagi was so startled she let out a yelp. Her hand flew to her nose as she tripped over her feet and fell down on her butt.  
  
Wufei held his stomach trying to fight off the laughter building up inside him.  
  
She was staring at him, still holding her nose as if a snake had bitten it.  
  
Suddenly she growled, "Hey that wasn't funny Wu chan."  
  
Wufei contained his laughter and looked down at her, an eyebrow raised in questioning. She was glaring up at him. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
He knelt down so that he was right in front of her and at her level. "Then next time dodge." His breath brushed against Usagi's lips and it sent shivers down her spin.  
  
"Wu chan?"  
  
She wasn't sure if he was still there since she couldn't really focus on anything.  
  
"Wu chan? Please onna..."  
  
Usagi raised her hand and hit his shoulder, "I can call you what I want, WU CHAN."  
  
Wufei glared at the slender hand that stayed on his shoulder, as if letting all know it was where it belonged.  
  
Wufei stood and her hand fell to her side. He reached down and grasped her by the waist and lifted her up to her feet.  
  
"Now lets do this again. And I will attack Usagi, so if you see red do what ever you can to dodge."  
  
Usagi pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "Wu chan?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Usagi sighed wistfully, "Can you teach me how to defend myself? And fight. I never learned how to fight hand to hand. And I think I might need to learn for the future."  
  
Wufei stared into her face, "Alright." 


	7. Emotions...Hn

Chapter seven  
He moved behind her and pressed her back to his chest.  
  
His hands grasped hers and he raised them to the right position. He then nudged her feet to move into the right place.  
  
He then moved away. "Ok this it the stance you should take whenever you start a fight. Immediately you take this position, and ready your senses."  
  
Usagi nodded, as Wufei came back up to her and grasped her hands. "Now to block yourself, there are many techniques. You can use your arms to defend your face from an attack, like this."  
  
Wufei brought her arms up into a defensive position. "And then you can block by using your own attack."  
  
Wufei moved away so that he stood in front of her. He tapped her thigh, "by using that scale you can tell by the warnings when you're being attacked. But you have to feel to tell where. Now lets say I wanted to attack you in the stomach, I could do this.  
  
Wufei was close enough, so his knee shot up, but Usagi's hands blocked it.  
  
"That was good, but that left you defenseless in other areas. If I use my knee or leg to attack you, either use your legs, or one hand to bloke it or to stop it."  
  
Wufei smirked as he lashed out with his right hand. Usagi's right hand shot out and caught it. Wufei threw out his left, which Usagi caught by the wrist with her left hand. Wufei then tried to knee her in the torso but Usagi deflected it with her own knee.  
  
"Very good Usagi, you catch on quick."  
  
Usagi seemed to be paying little attention. "Wu chan?"  
  
Wufei looked her in the face to see she was staring right at him. Her body visible shuddered with excitement, "what are you wearing?"  
  
Wufei frowned at the odd question, especially at a time like this. But he did looked down at his attire and realized he never change from getting up earlier, and either had Usagi.  
  
While he wore boxers, Usagi wore a large over shirt.  
  
Wufei slowly looked back into her eyes.  
  
He frowned and pulled his wrists free and took a step back. "Lets continue. I'm going to move around this room and you must find me."  
  
Usagi nodded, "like hide and seek." Wufei smirked and disappeared into the darkness of the room.  
  
Usagi sighed and ran her hand down her body to smooth out her shirt. She thought to herself, 'Iria is going to kill me. If not me, then Wufei will be picking out his home in the graveyard.  
  
Usagi turned her head to the right when she heard a noise. But everything was quiet.  
  
She wasn't sure if it was her mind but she heard a familiar voice yell, 'Mars celestial fire surround!'  
  
Usagi spun around trying to find it. The voice surrounded her taking her in. It was horrifying. It was like she could see them. They were surrounding her closing her in a circle. Their faces twisted into evil grins and their bodies were ready to attack.  
  
'Jupiter thunders clap zap!'  
  
Usagi let out a cry and dove to the right. She hit the ground and found it harder than she thought. She whimpered from the pain.  
  
'Venus love chain encircle!'  
  
Usagi rolled away. The chains hit the ground next to her before it cut her off and she let out a cry as if it hit her.  
  
She rolled onto her feet and glanced around.  
  
'Shine Aqua Illusion!'  
  
Usagi dropped to the floor curling into a ball. She let out a whimper and cried out, "Please. Leave me alone! I don't want to fight! I wont let you hurt them."  
  
  
  
Wufei had watched the scene before him in the shadows. He wasn't sure what was happening but he did know she was seeing things as strange as it sounded.  
  
Wufei stood and hurried to her side, "Onna."  
  
She whimpered in pain.  
  
Wufei frowned and grasped her shoulder and knelt down. "Onna wake up!"  
  
Usagi cried out and threw off his hand and managed to throw him off balanced.  
  
He hit the floor hard as Usagi darted to her feet and took off.  
  
But before she could even make it to the door, Wufei took her by the shoulders and spun her around.  
  
"Dammit Usagi wake up!"  
  
Usagi jerked from his grip but slowly his voice came through her barriers.  
  
Carefully she raised her eyes to his face, "Wufei."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
The blank eyes that captured him in a swarming pool filled with tears.  
  
She fell into his body. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. "Wu chan. They wont leave me alone."  
  
Wufei's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, "Who?"  
  
Usagi sobbed, "the ones who attacked Tokyo. The ones who scarred my soul!"  
  
Wufei's grip tightened as his eyes blazed with anger. "It's ok Usagi. They can't hurt you here. I promise."  
  
Usagi nodded against his chest. Her tears seared his skin with all the emotions they held.  
  
Wufei bent down and slipped his arm beneath her knees and lifted.  
  
"Wu chan..."  
  
"Shhh. It's ok Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly, and Wufei shifted her in his arms and then started out of the room.  
  
  
  
Wufei pushed open her bedroom door and moved towards the bed. Gently he laid her down.  
  
She moaned in her sleep and rolled over to her side. Instantly she curled up into a ball.  
  
"Iie...Iie...I won't fight you. I can't. Mmmm."  
  
Wufei pulled the blankets over her body and made sure she was tucked in tight.  
  
Luna jumped onto the bed. She gave him a stern look that gave a warning. Then she curled up into a ball and laid next to Usagi.  
  
Wufei sighed and pulled back.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
Wufei's head snapped up. His eyes darkened a few shades as his gaze locked with Heero's. Heero pushed himself off the wall and walked around the bed.  
  
"Why are you in here?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
Wufei snorted, "What the hell is that suppose to mean. I was helping her."  
  
Heero stopped at the end of the bed and looked at Usagi. "You shouldn't get to attached Wufei."  
  
Wufei growled, "I'm not Yui. I'm helping her just like Winner, Maxwell and Barton did."  
  
Heero hmphed, "then why do you call her by her first name?"  
  
Wufei stated, "You do."  
  
Heero stated sternly, "so. You never address someone by his or her first name. Never have you called an onna by their name."  
  
Wufei's mouth open then closed. Heero was right. He never called Sally, Noin, Relena, or any other women by their name. He didn't call Usagi by her name until she had started to daydream.  
  
Wufei's face harden, "I'm not getting attached Yui. The onna was having a daydream and the only way I got through to her way by using her name."  
  
Heero crossed his arms, "we'll see."  
  
Wufei glanced over his shoulder as Heero walked out into the hall.  
  
Wufei grumbled under his breath about his weakness. He threw a glance at Usagi.  
  
She had kicked the blankets off and was sprawled out on the bed. Luna was lying on the pillow next to Usagi's head.  
  
Wufei spun on his heels and stormed out of the room. He would never show a weakness to anyone again. Emotion and affection was a weakness the enemy could use against you. 


	8. Tears of Memories

Chapter eight  
Usagi sat up and suddenly realized she was back in her room. She stifled a yawn and thought, 'how did I get in here?'  
  
She felt Luna stir next to her then stretch. "Morning Usagi." Usagi swung her legs off the bed and stood, "Morning Luna. Uh how did I get to my room last night?"  
  
Luna jumped onto Usagi head and hung there, between the buns. "Wufei san carried you back. But then..."  
  
"Oh that was so nice of him. I should say thanks for being so nice huh Luna...Of course I should."  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"AHHH! Luna you don't have to yell I'm right here." Luna sighed irritably. "Usagi I can I finish what I was saying."  
  
"Oh alright finish your little story."  
  
Usagi felt around the wall and led herself to the door. She grasped the knob, turned it and pushed the door open.  
  
She only took one step before she walked right into someone. Usagi let out a yell and fell backwards her arm flared in the air trying to regain her balance but she was going down. One arm shot out in attempt to stop her. Her fingers latched onto the thin fabric of the shirt. She paused in mid air before she brought the person down with her.  
  
Usagi hit the ground with a smack. The person landed on her with a thud. Their heads, their chests, their legs and arms also smacked together.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi moaned as her head rolled to the side, "what was the license plate of that truck?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi frowned, "How come I didn't sense you there? If I knew I wouldn't have ran into you. Kami my head hurts."  
  
Meow...  
  
"Shut up Luna, you're killing my ears."  
  
Meow.  
  
Usagi groaned and shifted underneath Heero's body. His legs were separating her legs. One laid between them the other hugged her right leg in between his. His elbows were bent and brushed her sides while his fingers touched just below her armpits. Her right arm still held his shirt and was crushed under his weight. Her left hand held his right arm in place. His face was right above hers.  
  
Heero grunted as he stared down at Usagi, a scowl fixed on his features.  
  
Usagi grunted as well, "I...um, well this is a little...embarrassing."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi scowled and her eyes narrowed, "Could you...say more than that!!"  
  
Heero then stated in a monotone measured voice, "You should pay more attention."  
  
Heero slowly climbed off of her and stood towering her small form. Usagi sat up and instantly smoothed down her nightshirt.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Why were you standing right out my door?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi got to her knees and looked up at him, her face twisted into a scowl, "ya..."  
  
"I was going to wake you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Heero grasped her arms and pulled herself up to her feet and she fell into Heero.  
  
"Ya know...you should get out of my way. I might knock you down again. I've been known to plow guys over when I'm in a hurry...I..."  
  
Usagi pulled back from him. To Heero it looked as if she was studying her hands. But her eyes were as dead as the sky at night.  
  
She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and she staggered back. "Mamo...Mamo chan."  
  
Her eyes filled with unwanted tears. She turned from him and seemed to float to her bed. She fell onto it and rolled over till she was curled up into a ball her back to Heero.  
  
Heero frowned and his gaze went down to the black cat. Luna sat there staring up at her Hime. Meow...  
  
Heero knelt down and picked the cat up by the scruff of her neck and had her face look into his.  
  
He turned and walked out of the room...Meow!!!  
  
  
Trowa walked passed the open door to Usagi's room. He didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
That was until her heard her. He paused from his stride and turned. He listened for a few seconds waiting.  
  
He then heard it again, an anguish sob.  
  
Trowa walked back to the room and looked inside.  
  
Everything was normal but the small girl on the bed. Her back was to him but her face was buried in the pillow.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
The pillow fell to the floor and a whimper escaped her lips. Her hand vigorously went to clean her eye from the flowing tears.  
  
Trowa stepped into the room, "Usagi?" Another chocked sob and Usagi stuttered, "I'm...I'm fine. I...It's the dust...something got in my eye and..."  
  
Trowa slowly walked around the bed to face her. She was sitting up now her hands still tried to rid herself of the red rims.  
  
Trowa reached for the handkerchief that held Quattre's initials on it.  
  
He then leaned closer and pressed the corner of the clothe to her face.  
  
Usagi looked startled and her hands fell, "I...I...I'm..." Trowa gently dabbed her face riding the tears. Once done, he placed the cloth in her hands and sat down next to her.  
  
Her gaze fell to her lap and she refused to meet his gaze. "Usagi..."  
  
She inhaled sharply, "it's nothing Trowa. I just...I just remembered something from my past."  
  
Trowa took her hand in his and gently rubbed them reassuringly her. "Tell me."  
  
Usagi sighed low and deep, as if she was letting it all go. "I remembered about someone that I knew...someone that meant a lot to me."  
  
Usagi slowly looked up to him her eyes were blank held nothing but Trowa knew deep down she was hurting. But he also knew she had to let it go.  
  
"We met in a strange way. You might laugh, but I failed a test, and I was afraid to take it home. So I...I tossed it over my shoulder."  
  
Usagi choked on laughter, tears started to fall from the memory. "It hit him on the head and he called me a name...we fought every time we met from then on. But then..."  
  
Usagi sighed again her eyes drying; she shut her lids and let the memory play, from that night in the tower. Against Zoisite and Kunzite.  
  
Trowa looked her in the face and stated, "I see."  
  
Usagi softly nodded and turned her gave to the window. Even though he knew she couldn't see what was outside it, he knew she pictured a scene that probably came from her past.  
  
"We were exact opposites but were made for each other. Strange yea I know. But I loved him, with my whole heart...and I still do."  
  
Trowa nodded. What should he say to that? He already knew what she was working up to. Her love died among those people in Tokyo.  
  
Usagi pushed herself further back on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "He was so good to me. He was always there when I needed him, even when I wanted to be alone he was there."  
  
Usagi's mind wandered to all the times Tuxedo Mask came to her rescue even before they knew each other. Before their destiny was set.  
  
"He would have been a great Otosan and husband. We were sort of engaged you know. Not by law or a ring or publicly. My parents barely knew of him. But to us we were almost married. I wanted to marry him, so much, when I got old enough, mature enough for him. He was 18, he was so young."  
  
Usagi shook her head, as her thoughts darkened. "They think I killed him." Her voice was laced with venom. "Because I couldn't be there for him, he died and they blamed me for his death. That's why Tokyo suffered. I was late and they suffered for my faults. For my stupidity."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi shook her head again. She didn't know what happened. It was like something came over her, something called rage, hatred, called revenge.  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned against Trowa's shoulder. His grip on her hand tightened. "Who was it Usagi?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Only I shall know Trowa. It's my pain, my faults, and my revenge. No one else's, no one shall know what I do, or see what I have seen."  
  
Trowa nodded, he knew what she meant. He knew why she hid the enemy from them; it wasn't their enemy but hers, her enemy that she had to fight alone.  
  
  
  
Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. "Where the hell is she?" His lips formed into a frown. He had been waiting all morning. It was now eleven.  
  
Wufei stepped out of the training room. He wouldn't wait any longer. He glanced from side to side, but the blonde was nowhere in site.  
  
Wufei growled low and deep, 'fine. I wont help her to day. She can just forget it.'  
  
Wufei shut the door and walked back into the training room. He unsheathed his Kantana.  
  
His dark eyes bared into the blade as his thought moved from one to another. They soon ended on Usagi.  
  
Wufei growled again and swung his blade out. The edge cut through the air slicing it in half.  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, and swung the blade down and up. His body moved with his thrusts. His legs pushed him forwards, and pulled him back.  
  
Wufei stabbed at the air, sliced up then down. He brought the blade back only to thrust out and drag down to the floor. He took a large step back, and readied his blade again. His legs jumped apart. He pulled the blade back and held it up and parallel to the floor. His free left hand was held up to neck high and placed in front of him.  
  
With a cry, he attacked the air with a vicious rage, and uncontrollable anger. He tore the air apart with the sharp edge of the sword.  
  
When done he fell to one knee. One knee touched the floor the other in a crouched position. His chest rested on his kneecap. The tip of the blade grazed the floor. His hands held tight onto the handle.  
  
Sweat beat down his face, his clothes soaked. Slowly he stood and his gaze roamed towards the clock. It was now one.  
  
Two hours of non-stop training. It felt good to be able to do it again. It took his mind off of everything, everything and Usagi.  
Wufei heaved a sigh and slid the Kantana into the sheath.  
  
He suddenly felt he wasn't alone. But before he could check, a voice slipped through the air, and a harsh push of a breeze hit his back.  
  
"Your pretty good with that Kantana."  
  
Wufei turned his head slightly to the side and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
A figure stood in the cracked open doorway. Wufei turned to face his visitor. "How did you get in?"  
  
The figure smirked, "Well Mr. Winner's maid let us in, and by the way, I let myself in here."  
  
"Us?"  
  
The figure smirked, "Yea. There are three of us. The others are speaking with Winner. I heard something and came here. Like I said you're pretty good with that blade."  
  
Wufei gave a curt nod. His eyes gazed over the figure seeing everything of the person. And something wasn't right about him.  
The figure was tall, lean, and well toned. From where Wufei stood the young man had a great figure, but something about the figure was wrong. He couldn't place it.  
  
The man wore nice clothes, which consists of tan slacks that hugged his nicely defined thighs perfectly. The white dress shirt clung to his body; a black sports jacket was worn over it though.  
The man had short sandy blond hair but short but loose in the back. Long bangs fell into his sky blue eyes that held Wufei's gaze.  
  
The man reached behind his back, "May I challenge you to a duel?"  
  
Wufei smirked, "you could if you had a..." The man pulled his hand out to his side. In his grip was a well-crafted Kantana. Silver blade like Wufei's but the man's blade held gems, five of them. Two white stones, one red in the center, and blue and yellow ones on the ends. The handle was also yellow.  
  
Wufei gave a curt nod and pulled out his own blade. The man stepped forward both men took a stance.  
They stared each other down, till the unknown figure attacked.  
He shot forward in a rush that even Wufei couldn't keep up with. At the last second Wufei could see it and blocked it.  
  
The person looked into his eyes, "good you saw it. Then this won't be such an easy win, after all."  
  
He jumped back only to thrust his blade out. Wufei saw it and brought his blade down stopping it.  
  
The man smirked and brought his knee up aiming from Wufei's crotch. Wufei smirked and blocked the attack with his own knee.  
  
Wufei then swung his empty fist at the man's face but a hand blocked it. Wufei smirked as well did the man. Wufei then jumped back, and before the man could get his ground he attacked.  
  
The man flew to the right, and brought his sword down on Wufei's face. Wufei fell to one knee and barely counter attacked it with his own blade.  
  
The man pressed down, both hands on the handle. Wufei pushed up also holding it with both hands. Both men gritted their teeth and struggled against the other. Neither wanting to give up.  
  
Wufei suddenly dropped to the floor and narrowly rolled away before the man came down his blade striking the ground.  
  
Wufei rolled to his feet and as the man swung around his blade ready. Wufei took up a defense as the man came at him. He counter attacked each swing barely seeing each movement. He only saw it when it was nearly too late.  
  
Wufei jumped back giving himself room. He was breathing heavily, but so was the man. They both eyed each other wearily, looking for weaknesses.  
  
Wufei thrusted his kantana out, causing the man to jump back from the tip of the blade. Wufei did it again. But this time the man dodged to the right and swung his blade.  
  
Wufei hissed in pain, and he barely glanced down to see the torn skin and cloth on his chest.  
  
He looked back at the man and readied himself. The man smirked, "you are better than imagined. Good."  
  
Wufei frowned but stood ready and alert. The man came at him. The movements were so quick; it was like he was flying. Wufei barely gasped before the unexpected blade came down. Wufei flew to the right.  
  
The tip of the blade sliced his cheek opening up another wound. Without thought Wufei swung his sword. He heard a grunt. Swiftly he spun towards the man. Blood soaked through the white shirt.  
  
The man held his sword up and leaped at Wufei. Wufei held his up and the blades crashed together.  
  
"This is good. You are strong enough." Wufei frowned. He pushed the man away with his blade and came at him, "What do you mean?"  
  
The man smirked and counter attacked him, "you're strong enough to protect her."  
  
Wufei frown deepened. He jumped back but the man rushed him and raised his blade up. Wufei didn't have a chance to move.  
  
"Wufei look out!"  
  
Wufei's head flew to the door.  
  
The man came at him quick a smirked fixed on his face, "this ends...now"  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
Everyone stopped moving. 


	9. IIE

Chapter nine  
The man named Haruka stopped short. His blade was merely inches from Wufei's head.  
  
Slowly his gaze moved to the figures in the doorway.  
  
He stood straight and turned towards them. "Michi chan."  
  
The short woman in the doorway placed her hands on her hips, "Ten'oh Haruka."  
  
The tall man cringed and pulled his kantana behind his back and it vanished. "Michi chan," he tried again in a husky and lovable voice. "I was just having fun."  
  
The man then noticed it wasn't working, and pointed accusingly at Wufei, "he made me do it."  
  
Wufei's gaze flew to the man who was whining, and to who? An onna. The man gave the woman who he called Michi chan, a puppy dog's look.  
  
Wufei hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest and glared.  
  
He was ignoring the stinging sensation from the cuts of the sharp blade he had been up against.  
  
The woman scolded, "I don't care if he threatened you. I have told you many times. No fighting, especially with Hoto chan around. You know it's not right for her too see that."  
  
The woman gave Haruka a hard look and crossed her arms over her chest to prove her point. "Tonight you sleep on the floor."  
  
Haruka's face vaulted, "Michi chan, not the floor...please. Gomen nasasi sir." The apology was through clenched teeth, but still the women didn't budge.  
  
The man gave a hearty groan and sulked to the woman's sighed. His shoulders slumped at he took his place at her side.  
  
Quatre shook his head and ran his hand over his face to rid the blush that rose up onto his features.  
  
"Um, well sorry to intrude. But Miss Kaiou why are you here? You wouldn't tell me in the entry hall. Now that we found your friend can you tell me?"  
  
The woman turned from the man that was pouting for forgiveness. She flashed Quatre a dazzling smile that made his flush to rise to a higher temperature.  
  
She was a beauty, graceful as the sea and calm as the ocean. Her hand casually reached up and ran through her hair to pull the stands from her face. She was looking directly at Quatre.  
  
She was short but Quatre was barely an inch taller. But, she was older, 18 was his guess. She had pale skin that was smoothed, not a flaw in site.  
  
Her hair was thick and silky let loose and the ends of aqua marine color barely brushed her shoulder blades.  
  
Her eyes were soft and kindly stared at him; their teal color didn't affect him as much as it should have. The natural color of her hair and eyes gave her a unique beauty.  
  
The dress she wore was not formal but not skimpy either. The length came to he knees and fluttered loose around her legs till it came to her waist. The bodice was tight over her stomach and breasts, the neck was not exactly a square one, and the straps were at least an inch thick. The white belt at her waist matched well with the light blue fabric the dress was made in.  
  
Her feet were adored by light blue slip-ons.  
  
"Please Mr. Winner call me Michiru."  
  
Quatre nodded and took her extended hand and gently shook it, "Call me Quatre, please. Now Michiru why are you and Haruka, is it... are here for?"  
  
Haruka followed both Quatre and Michiru who moved to the middle of the training room, where Wufei still stood.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and all heads turned. "Wu chan, Gomen I'm late I had a..."  
  
Usagi stood there in the doorway her lips slightly parted in her speech. Her head flew from one figure to the next.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She could feel unfamiliar signatures, colors, and the air was humming with activity that had been in here.  
  
"Wufei. Quatre."  
  
  
  
Haruka had looked up when the doors opened and his breath had caught.  
  
He never thought he would see her again. It had been so long and there she was. She was speaking when suddenly she faltered and stopped all together.  
  
Haruka grasped Michiru's hand and gave it a squeeze. Michiru was also speechless.  
  
Setsuna had told them she wasn't the same, not after what the inners had done to her.  
  
She was dressed to go out and enjoy the sun.  
  
A light blue mini shirt exposed long tan legs that had been tanned from being out in the sun. Haruka could barely make out a scar on her thigh that came up the back of the leg and round to the side of her hip.  
  
An orange striped shirt the sleeves slightly rolled up. A thin red sweater was tied around her slim waist, she could use to gain a few pounds, and she looked like she hadn't eaten well.  
  
Orange colored socks, and light blue, tennis shoes, with white grips and shoes laces.  
  
Her hair, golden blonde strands had been pulled into a high ponytail, with a tight blue and red scrunchy.  
  
She inhaled sharply, "What's going on?"  
  
She was trying to be brave even though she was shaking visibly.  
  
That was then Haruka noticed the scar. It ran from her earlobe and curved around like a crescent moon to her chin.  
  
Michiru gasped when she saw it as well. Haruka felt anger rile though his veins.  
  
(Haruka is a guy till Wufei finds out ok...^_^).  
  
Quatre softly smiled, "afternoon Usagi. These are some visitors. Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Ten'oh."  
  
Usagi slowly nodded, she was gripping the handles tightly. "Why are they here?"  
  
Her voice was so shaky it scared her to know so. Michiru spoke softly, "Usagi, we're here to see you." Suddenly Usagi went rigid her back straightened.  
  
Haruka then added, "We're here to help you. Setsuna sent us." Usagi shook her head slowly and took a step back. "Iie."  
  
"Usagi please" Haruka stared at his hime helplessly, not wanting to frighten her away again. He didn't want to send her away.  
  
"Usagi we want to help you."  
  
"Iie." Tears formed in Usagi's eyes, lifeless eyes that stared into Haruka's soul.  
  
Michiru took a step towards Usagi, "Please, Usagi. We wont hurt you. We want to help you against the inner..."  
  
Usagi cried out with anguish, "IIE!" She shook her head violently, "IIE. IIE. No more death!" Usagi spun on her heels and took off. Haruka yelled, "Iie, Usagi!" He shot off after Usagi, and Michiru went after him. Wufei also followed.  
  
  
  
Usagi wasn't used to running and fell to the floor when her foot caught on carpet. She hit the floor with a cry. She slowly climbed to her knees as a sobbed escaped her throat.  
  
"Konnichi wa."  
  
Usagi was so startled she nearly fell over. She looked up and felt the gaze of a pair of eyes on her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
There was a small giggle, "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
Usagi numbly nodded her head, "Hai I'm fine. But who...?"  
  
Another giggle, "you hit the floor hard you know. You sure your ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded again. It was a child's voice but the voice was so intelligent.  
  
"Are you Usagi, the Tsuki no hime?"  
  
Usagi let out a startled gasp. "I'll take that as a hai. I'm Tomoe Hotoru. Haruka papa calls me Firefly and Michiru mama calls me Hoto chan. You can call me whatever you want hime."  
  
"Oh kami." Usagi licked her lips, "your...you're a scout?"  
  
The childish giggle, "of course silly."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "but you're so young. How could they do this to you?"  
  
Suddenly Luna spoke up, "actually she wasn't always young Usagi chan."  
  
Usagi turned her head in the direction of the voice. "What are you saying?"  
  
Luna jumped into her mistress's lap. "Exactly what I meant. Hotoru is the legendary Messiah of the dark. Sailor Saturn, the Scout of Death and rebirth."  
  
Usagi gazed back at Hotoru who stood in front of her.  
  
Luna continued, "Setsuna told me that in an explosion she was killed, in her Otosan's lab. Setsuna took Hotoru before her Otosan could do something crazy like having this dark creature enter his musume's body to bring her back. But Setsuna took her back. And being the scout of rebirth she was reborn."  
  
Usagi sighed.  
  
"Usagi." Usagi tensed slightly as Haruka knelt next to her.  
  
Hotoru squealed, "Haruka papa! See I found Hime chan." Haruka nodded, "hai you did. Hey Luna."  
  
"Hello Uranus."  
  
Usagi looked up to stare into Haruka's face, if only she could see it. "Haruka there is something I should tell you."  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong with your eyes they look so..."  
  
"Haruka." A sob escaped Usagi. She bit her bottom lip. Would they want her as a hime after she told them? Or would they reject her too?"  
  
"Serenity, what's wrong? Usagi."  
  
Haruka was hyperventilating; he found it hard to breathe. His hime stared at him. Her blank eyes shed uncontrollable tears.  
  
"Haruka, I'm blind."  
  
The color drained from Haruka's face so fast he felt faint. 


	10. Dancing Question

Chapter ten  
"Usagi hime can I speak with you?"  
  
Usagi whirled around in surprise, "Holy kami. You scared me half to death."  
  
Haruka scratched the back of his head, "Gomen nasasi Usagi hime. I thought you'd see...hear me."  
Usagi heaved a sigh when she recognized the voice, "It's alright. I'm used to it here. The guys always know how to sneak up on me. So what is it that you wanted Ten'oh san?"  
  
Haruka shook his head, "Call me Haruka, Usagi hime." Usagi nodded and sat down on the bench in the music room. "Then call me Usagi. I'm not a hime anymore Haruka san."  
  
Haruka nodded and sat down but instead he faced the Piano while Usagi faced the large room.  
  
Haruka looked at the keys of the piano and let out a sigh. "I wont let you fight alone this time Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked up at Haruka. He was bent over at the waist his arms held his middle. "Setsuna told us what happened and then she showed us. We watched it all Usagi."  
  
Haruka turned to stare into his hime's face. His sky blue eyes held Usagi's dark blue ones, which held nothing. Haruka's eyes welled up with unshed tears. He swallowed hard, forcing down the emotions, "I wont let you be hurt like that ever again."  
  
Usagi shook her head and turned herself till her hole body faced Haruka. She had to straddle the bench to do so, though. Her hands came up to the tall scouts face and held his head in her hands.  
  
"Haruka, it's my fight, not yours. And I wont let anymore be hurt on my account. I love you all too much to let you or anyone else get hurt. No more sacrifices, no more deaths."  
  
Haruka sighed and turned away. He faced the piano again. His face-harden slightly as he stared at the grand white piano.   
"Usagi, you are my hime. I am your protector and I will do everything in my power to protect you." His head lifted and he looked at her, "And no one, not even you will stop me."  
  
Usagi softly smiled and she leaned forwards and kindly kissed Haruka's cheek, "I understand. But I wish you wouldn't."  
  
Haruka softly smiled and laid his fingers on the keys. "Here's a song for you hime, one my love and I played for you on your engagement ball before we left."  
  
Usagi faced the piano as well as Haruka's fingers hit the keys and a soft melody started.  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply as the familiar song began.  
  
Half way through it another sound worked it way into it. Usagi turned her head slightly as the soft strokes of the violin came to her ears.  
  
Usagi shut her eyelids as she began to hum to the soft melody. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was on her feet. She turned and stared at the doorway. She knew that feeling she got when he was around. A smile tugged at her lips as she slowly made her way towards him. She passed Michiru who was playing the violin without a fault. Usagi stopped in front of him. He was tall and looked down upon her as she looked up at him, into his eyes, as if she could see him. "Would you like to dance...before you say a thing, I don't need eyes to see what I'm doing for this."  
  
She grabbed his arms, by the wrists and placed them at her waist, and then she slipped her arms around his neck.  
  
She felt him stiffen, and was ready to pull away, "Heero, come on. It'll be fun I promise. Just one dance then you can do whatever you do when I don't feel you around me."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi grinned as she amazingly moved them out to the dance floor. She was right she didn't need her eyes to know what she was doing. She knew all the steps and where to go.  
  
  
Haruka glanced over his shoulder, and he softly smiled. 'You can try all you want Koneko chan, but you can't dump them like the inners did to you. Your heart is still soft and it likes them...all.'  
  
  
Usagi slowly spun them both around and she laughed, "See I told you this is fun."  
  
Heero frowned, "Hn."  
  
Usagi shook her head as both stepped together then spun around only to take another step in another direction.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, and right then she wished she could see his face, see what he was thinking, and see his eyes. She didn't care if he was giving her his most annoyed look she just wanted to see his face.  
  
"Heero, will you tell me something about you? Anything."  
  
Heero stiffened suddenly and he seemed to disappear even though she still held him in her arms.  
  
Usagi pursed her lips, "I see, you had a tough past, I understand. But could you at least tell my your favorite color, smell, even food...umm food. I like ice cream and milk shakes and pizza and Pepsi and chocolate, and...Heh, heh I'm rambling."  
  
Heero licked his lips before he asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Usagi slightly shivered, 'what is it with guys and husky voices?' "I just want to know. I don't know anything about you."  
  
"We don't know anything about you."  
  
That statement startled Usagi. She could never tell them of her past. They would throw her out if they knew. They would laugh in her face, maybe even attack her like the scouts. Or they would take pity on her or maybe try to bring her closer to them, she couldn't let any of them know, she couldn't let any of that happen none of it, even if she didn't want to leave.  
  
"You wouldn't want to know."  
  
Heero replied, "Why?"  
  
"It's too complicated."  
  
Heero smirked, "So is mine."  
  
Usagi sighed, he was good at this, kami he was good at a lot of things to. Sneaking up, on her was his best.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you some, but you have to tell me some things about you. I was adopted at the age of two by a great family. A few years later they had a boy name Shingo. I grew up in a great neighborhood had many friends, I failed in school, I also have a cat and a few over protective friends, who you have met."  
  
Usagi sighed, nothing too harmful in what she said, he couldn't find out anything from what she said.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Hn."  
Usagi frowned, "Hey I told you about me. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
Usagi growled under her breath and stopped them both, "I do buddy. Or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll sic Haruka san and Michiru san on you."  
  
Heero almost laughed at that statement and her pouting face, it was too cute. He shook his head and controlled himself, "alright."  
  
Heero inhaled then exhaled calmly. "I was an orphan until a man came and adopted me. He was, a cruel man. One day he died when I was five and another man came and took me away. Years later I met the others, and Relena."  
  
Usagi cut him off, "Relena, whose she?"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "The hime of Earth. She lives at the Cinq Kingdom, and controls the world Peace that had been gained."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly and they both stepped and spun again, "You know you're a great dancer."  
  
Heero smirked slightly, but soon the song ended and Usagi pulled back, "that was fun, and don't lie and say you didn't have fun."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes again, and turned away. Usagi sighed but then realized that Quatre and Trowa had joined them in the music room. "Usagi that was wonderful, where did you learn to dance like that?"'  
  
Usagi blushed, "Uh...Haruka!"  
  
The blond at the piano spun around, "What? What is it?" Her sharp blue eyes scanned the room intently.  
Usagi continued, "Yea, uh Haruka taught me how, and it just clicked I guess." She blushing like crazy as the lie grew and grew.  
  
Usagi rubbed her face with her hands to ease herself some. "Oh, I wanted to say that I need a ride into town tomorrow."  
  
Quatre stopped his speech to Michiru and turned to face Usagi. "What?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yea I need to go to the library."  
  
At that instant Duo had walked in. "What? But you can't read."  
  
Michiru, Trowa, and Quatre glared at Duo.  
  
Haruka frowned as he stared at Usagi. No one knew the real reason why Usagi wanted to go but he did. Haruka knew exactly why, Usagi wanted to see Ami. That would be the place Ami would most likely be on a Sunday afternoon. Haruka shook his head, 'Usagi, you're pushing yourself to hard, slow down, before it's too late.' 


	11. Try it Again

Chapter eleven  
Usagi sighed tiredly. She was sitting on the floor of her room, not able to sleep with, Wufei in the room next to hers and she could hear his shouts of the pain, Iria inflicted on each cut.  
  
She wanted to laugh but her thoughts were mostly figured on Haruka. So far he was the only one to know.  
  
Usagi hugged herself as the pain from Haruka's action came back.  
  
She had felt Haruka's horror, and denial so easily. She could feel all the emotions.  
  
Usagi shook her head and climbed to her feet with the help from the wall. She had to get her mind off things or she would go crazy.  
  
Everyone would go to sleep soon.  
  
  
Usagi gently shut the door and it barely made a soft click when it latched.  
  
Usagi held onto the wall, her hands were planted firm against it as she slowly took step after step.  
  
She crept down the hall trying to be as quiet as she could. Usagi made it to the stairs and she grabbed the railings. She carefully took a step with one foot, planting both feet on it before she took the next step.  
  
After having so many practices with going down and up these steps that it didn't take her as nearly as long as it did that one night.  
  
Usagi placed her hands on the rough surface of the wall and lead herself back to the training room.  
  
It was cold; the lights had been left on. Usagi sighed as she felt around the walls. She just wanted to walk around and direct her mind off other things.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Usagi wasn't startled, her head turned slightly to the cold monotone voice that was at the door she had left behind. "I was going for a walk."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi sighed and turned fully towards him, "I couldn't sleep so I came down here."  
  
  
Heero walked towards her with great stealth. "While you're here, lets make it useful."  
  
Usagi slightly frowned, and she didn't realize he had gotten close to her.  
  
He slipped around behind her and one arm came around her waist and held her tight.  
  
"Get in position."  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply, he was so close, she could feel his heat radiating to her body.  
  
Usagi slid her feet into place and she felt Heero nod. Then Usagi moved her hands into place. "Good."  
  
He moved away and Usagi nearly fell over. He came around her, and was soon right in front of her.  
  
Usagi kept her gaze level so she would have been staring at his chest. And just thinking about that made her flush with embarrassment.  
  
"Wufei taught you well. Now as he said, use the scale in your mind to find me. Direct yourself and get close, so you can hit me."  
  
Usagi replied quickly, "but I don't know hand to hand..."  
  
"You don't need to yet. You first have to find me before you could ever learn to fight. You can't fight unless you have an opponent. I'll be waiting."  
  
Usagi sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. She had, had hard times trying to find him, even when he was next to her.  
  
"Heero."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Usagi sighed no answer again; it was like he wasn't there. Gently Usagi closed her eyelids. She took in deep breaths and relaxed herself. She focused her energy on Heero. She could feel him, and through her lids she could see him.  
  
She took a step forward and she felt him move.  
  
Usagi then leaned back only to bolt forward. It must have taken him by surprise. He didn't jump out of the way until she had nearly reached him.  
  
Usagi spun around knowing he was there. Her fist flew in the air but it hit nothing.  
  
She pouted slightly, disappointment showing on her face. But then two arms circled her waist and she was pulled against a chest. "I caught you."  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply, "I didn't know..."  
  
"Cause I never told you."  
  
Usagi told herself to breath but she found it harder than it should be. Heero set her down but his arms still held her. He carefully moved her feet in place and held her wrists. He forced her fingers to clench into fists and raised them up to the right position.  
  
"Defense was simple, but attacking is harder. You have to feel where you're opponent will be next, where they will move to go to get away."  
  
Usagi slowly nodded. Heero's grip tightened and he pulled her arm straight out. "Here you would hit them in the chest. If you missed you must find them quick. You can't stop to see if you can sense them. In a battle there is not stopping."  
  
Usagi stated, "I know that."  
  
Heero nodded. His hand slid down her side to her thigh and he lifted it up, till her knee came to her chest.  
  
"Your knees can be very effective."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Yea Wu chan told me."  
  
Heero nodded and let go of her thigh. When her foot hit the floor he let her go and came in front of her. "Show me what you got."  
  
Usagi nodded but then stated, "Won't I hurt you."  
  
Heero grunted, and took a stance. Usagi sighed. She threw her hand out, and her fist hit his palm. "Not fast enough. You need to be quick."  
  
Usagi readied herself, her eyes stayed locked on Heero even thought they didn't see him.  
  
Her leg came up and Heero easily caught her ankle with one hand.  
  
Usagi smirked inwardly, as her right hand flew out at his center. Her wrist was grasped tightly, but before he could react her left hand came out and connected with his lean stomach.  
  
Heero barely grunted and tugged on her leg. Usagi yelped just before her foot slipped and she hit the floor.  
  
She let out a low moan of pain.  
  
Heero stated calmly, "You should always be on alert."  
Usagi glowered up at him, "easy for you to say, you can see what you're doing."  
  
Heero scowled, "You have a weakness, now you must over come it Usagi. Your blindness fights you, now you fight back. You don't need it. You have all your other senses to help you."  
  
Usagi nodded and Heero helped her to her feet. "Try it again."  
  
  
It wasn't till midnight when Usagi realized it was late, and that she was tiring out. She had been at this for so long she wanted to fall over and die.  
  
She could hear Heero gasping for air as she did. Sweat had long ago covered her body. Heero had tied her blue tennis shoes at least five times each hour.  
  
She had to have bruises everywhere. She had fallen many times and now she could barely move let alone try to get up.  
  
She chose to lay on the floor while Heero loomed over her his tall framed shadow covered her body from the bright light up above.  
  
"Heero...I'm...Too...Tired...to move..."  
  
Heero shook his head and straightened. He bent over and grasped her arms and pulled her up. She staggered against him, "can I go to bed now?"  
  
Heero replied, "Hai. You did good." Usagi softly smiled as Heero lifted her up into her arms, "go to sleep Usagi, you had a long day."  
  
Usagi's eyes shut quickly and sleep consumed her.  
  
  
  
  
"Hime."  
  
Usagi swatted at the air to rid the heavy air hitting her in the face. She tried to move but found most of her body pinned beneath something heavy.  
  
"Hime."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "five more minutes okaasan."  
  
"Hime."  
  
Usagi rubbed her forehead, her eyelids lifted and blank eyes stared straight at the person who pined her down.  
The person giggled, but her hand covered her mouth muffling it.  
  
"Hotoru?"  
  
A small gasp, "how did you know?"  
  
A small smile spread out on Usagi's face, "only you giggle like that around here."  
  
Hotoru giggled again, "I missed you hime no Tsuki."  
  
Usagi's smile faded, "I don't remember much of you Hotoru, but I'll be your friend."  
  
Hotoru's face spread out in a grin.  
  
  
  
Hotoru stood up and was careful not to be on Usagi's legs. "Will you take me for a walk hime? I can protect you best. Haruka papa and Michiru mama are in bed. They say they're sleeping but they couldn't sleep with all that racket going on."  
  
Usagi's face flushed slightly at the thought of what the two lovers would be doing.  
  
She shook her head, and Hotoru giggled again.  
  
Hotoru tilted her head to the side, a grin spread out on her pale face. Her hair was short, chopped just before her shoulder. The black strands were thick, and blue highlights made it look even darker than it was. Her eyes were two pair of dark blue stones, with violet speck.  
  
She wore a simple light colored outfit, light pink, cotton, and long sleeve shirt. A darker pink mini shirt held a light pink star in the front. Shiny light pink dress shoes were on her feet, her white socks stopped short of her ankles.  
  
Usagi sat up, as Hotoru jumped to the floor. She landed in a crouched position.  
  
Usagi stood and carefully moved to the dresser where Iria had put some clothes.  
  
Usagi looked at Hotoru, "Hotoru could you help me?"  
  
Hotoru replied, eagerly, "Hai hime, of course." The small girl skipped to the dresser and searched through it.  
  
After five minutes, Hotoru handed Usagi an outfit. Usagi moved to the bed and laid down the clothes.  
  
She carefully tugged off her nightshirt, leaving her in her bra and panties. Usagi slipped her underwear off and searched the bed. Her hands came across a pair and held them up, "Is it the right way?"  
  
Hotoru replied, "Iie backwards."  
  
Usagi nodded and turned them around she then slipped them on.  
Usagi searched the bed again and grabbed a black mini skirt. She felt for the tag before pulling them on. She turned them till they were fitting right.  
  
Usagi then grabbed the bulky off black sweater and felt for the tag, when she found it she slipped her arms into the sleeve, and then tugged it over her head and to her wait line.  
  
Usagi grabbed her shoes, "well, Iria wont let me leave the house unless I have an escort. So let go find one of the guys." Hotoru replied, "Alright."  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the training room with Hotoru behind her. She could hear Wufei training in the middle of the room. She could feel the intense scene that played out before her.  
  
She could see him move on the floor in her mind. He was swift, and precise. Nothing was wrong.  
  
As if sensing her there everything in the room, went dead still. And something flickered, and she barely saw it before it was gone.  
  
She cleared her throat and he turned towards her. "Usagi?"  
"Hi, Wufei. Um I was wondering."  
  
Usagi rubbed the back of her head. She stood in the doorway still holding her black ankle boots, and a pair of socks.  
  
"Could you come with Hotoru and me for a walk...Please, I know your busy but so is everyone else and they don't want to take me. I promise Hotoru I would take her outside."  
  
Wufei put away his kantana and walked towards her, "What makes you think I want to take you?"  
  
Usagi's eyes glazed over but then the look of hurt was replaced by the half dead look.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, I just need someone to come with me, I guess I'll have to sneak us outside."  
  
Usagi turned. Hotoru stared at Wufei, her large dark eyes staring at him, "That was mean. Haruka papa would call you an ass." Wufei raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
He stared at Usagi and noticed she was just standing there.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed inwardly, 'see Usagi, you let yourself fall for these people. Now look, your feelings are burned again. How could you be so dumb?'  
  
Usagi rubbed her nose and sniffled. 'You're so stupid as always, you'll never grow up. These people don't want you around anymore; they're just letting you down softly. Just leave now, and do us all a favor and disappear.'  
  
Usagi blank eyes, a navy color now, a storm of emotions crashing together.  
  
But before she could do anything a hand gripped her shoulder tightly, a thumb caressed her shoulder blade.  
  
Usagi turned; she didn't have to turn to know it was Wufei. "Usagi, lets get your shoes on, don't need to hurt your feet before we can really start your lesson."  
  
Usagi's eyes cleared, "you mean it?"  
  
Wufei smirked and led her to the living room. "Yea, I can't have a kid calling me an ass."  
  
Usagi snickered slightly as Wufei helped her sit.  
  
Wufei knelt down in front of her and took the socks. One by one he put the socks on her small feet. Then he took her boot and slipped it on. He tied the laces.  
  
"Artigato Wufei."  
  
He grunted in return as he tied the other shoes laces after slipping it on.  
  
  
  
Hotoru ran ahead of the couple, "Usagi, it's so beautiful. These lilies are so pretty, just like you."  
  
Usagi softly smiled.  
  
Hotoru plucked three lilies and one white rose. She then raced back to the two who took their time down the narrow walkway.  
  
Hotoru stopped them with her giggle. Usagi knelt down, she caressed Hotoru's cheek, "you're so beautiful Hotoru, you'll have a lot of boys when you get older."  
  
Hotoru's face scrunched up, "Nah, they're all mean, like Wu kun."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "you just have to get to know him that's all."  
  
Hotoru replied, "I'll try, but still I think he's an ass."  
  
Usagi burst into laughter, and shook her head in amusement. Hotoru then said, "These are for you Usagi. Three lilies and one white rose. The white rose is you Usagi. And the lilies are the people in the house."  
  
Hotoru took the rose away and held the lilies in one hand the rose in the other.  
  
"The lilies are plain and dual and don't look good just together. Alone they look better so they stay to themselves. And a white rose blooms alone but alone it is lonely. But then it attracts the lilies. One by one they surround you even though you stand-alone. A rose should never be alone. And soon you have brought all the lilies together giving them a reason to be together. To be you they have to be together."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "How are you so smart?"  
  
Hotoru shrugged her shoulders, "it's apart of who I am. I have to grow up in order for me to be strong."  
  
Usagi stood, "lets go pick some flowers for the others."  
  
Hotoru nodded and grasped Usagi's hand. The two raced off to the garden.  
  
Wufei watched them. He thought to himself, 'she's right. With Usagi here we all came together and get alone. Duo and I never fight, Heero comes around more often...we can't loose her.'  
  
Wufei smirked and started after the two children.  
  
By the time he reached them the two had already picked a dozen flowers.  
  
Usagi climbed to her feet at where she had knelt.  
  
Wufei walked up to her, and she held out a perfect black rose, and the thrones had been striped off.  
  
Usagi took his hand and placed the rose in his palm. "For you Wufei."  
  
She then leaped into his arms and hugged him close. Wufei stood rigid in her hold, he didn't know what to do, and he was still in shock. But slowly his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He held her close to him, because he didn't want to loose her like everyone else in his life.  
  
Hotoru looked at the two and a soft smile played on her lips. She held a white, a yellow, a teal blue, a dark maroon, and a black rose in her hands, one for each person that meant so much to her.   
  
Unknown to the three a red rose laid on the grass, and each petal was striped off by the wind and was carried away. 


	12. A Drive

Chapter twelve  
The Next Day  
  
Usagi rolled over on to her side when she heard a loud crash. She rolled over again and muttered, "kami go back to sleep."  
  
There was another crash when something fell down. Usagi's eyelids snapped open, "What in kami's name is going on."  
  
Usagi pulled herself up into a sitting position, when she heard someone yell, "What the hell is under your coat!"  
  
Usagi faced her ears to the doors, but then realized that the commotion was coming from training room. She could barely hear a reply from someone, but then Wufei's voice rose, "What! You're an..."  
  
  
Ten minutes ago  
  
Wufei stood in front of Haruka, crouched down from a landing he made after dodging an attack of her kantana.  
  
"The blade is possessed."  
  
Haruka grinned as he glanced at his trusty kantana, given to him by the Queen of Uranus the first Woman to become a Scout of the Wind.  
  
Haruka rolled his head side to side before he leaped into the air and swung his sword down. It met with Wufei's own blade. He had barely been able to see where Haruka would attack. He didn't know how Haruka was so fast it was like he faded out and then appeared in front of him.  
  
Haruka jumped back and Wufei stood. Wufei turned and face Haruka who was readying himself. Haruka didn't waste any time he crouched down and took off at Wufei's mid section.  
  
Wufei barely saw him as he came at him and Wufei leaped into the air and landing in a crouched position behind Haruka who slid to a stop.  
  
Wufei spun on his heels and gathered Haruka's body in a lock. Haruka's arms were up in the air and his kantana fell to the floor and vanished.  
  
Wufei smirked, "I win."  
  
Haruka sighed, "Hai you did, but I still won twice in a row." Wufei frowned and the realized something, he looked over Haruka's shoulder. Wufei's eye went wide. "What the hell is under your coat!" Haruka smirked slightly and tilted his head so he could see Wufei's face, flushed with boiling emotions.  
  
"They're breasts moron what else."  
  
Wufei nearly leaped away from Haruka in fright. He stared hard at Haruka, and slowly he saw all the feminine looks she held.  
  
"What! You're an ONNA!"  
  
Haruka broke out into laughter, which shook her body uncontrollably.  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Duo walked in. Duo asked tiredly, "Why are you yelling Wu man?"  
  
Wufei stared at the other men, and he clenched his fists, "I have a right to yell!" Duo covered his ears, which were now tingly from all the loud vibrating noises at 5 am in the morning.  
  
Quatre looked at Haruka, which was now being held by Michiru who had just walked in. They were talking silently.  
  
Hotoru then entered the room and grinned at Wufei, "Wu chan." All the anger suddenly melted away as he looked down at Hotoru. She was grinning up at him, her dark eyes staring at him with innocence.  
  
That's when Usagi burst in the door still in her nightshirt that barely concealed her... butt. "What in kami's name is going on?" Wufei looked at her and he flushed red. Even Duo was having a hard time taking his eyes off her long legs. Quatre, and Trowa stared at her calmly as if nothing was wrong. But Quatre held a slightly colored blush on his pale cheeks. "We don't know."  
  
Usagi faced Wufei, her hands on her hips, "Well? It's 5 am and I'm up. SO tell me why the alarm clock, then I want a ride to town."  
  
Wufei then stated as he crossed his arms, "Haruka's an onna." All eyes flew to the tall scout of the wind. She nervously laughed, "Hai, big surprise, I know."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Very. But why would you want to act and dress manly?"  
  
Haruka looked at Wufei, "As you can see onna's don't get the same respect as men do. And that's why."  
  
Duo flustered, "But you and Michiru...oh ...cool." Quatre face turned red with embarrassment. "Alright lets get back to bed."  
  
Trowa opened the door for Quatre and the two left silently.  
Michiru picked Hotoru up and left with Duo, who was yawning tiredly, as he chattered away with Hotoru.  
  
Wufei glared daggers at Haruka. Usagi could feel the negative energy flying in the air. "That's enough. I won't stay here if you to act like this. You're both adults, act like it."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
An Hour Later  
  
Haruka walked out into the dining room and found Usagi waiting patiently. "Usagi, I really wish..."  
  
"So do a lot of people Haruka. But I will get back at the scouts. Those people they killed deserve their murders to be punished."  
  
Haruka looked into Usagi's eyes, and saw how determined she was to get back at the scouts. "Don't live on revenge Usagi, it will eat up your pure soul."  
  
Usagi looked at Haruka, "Don't worry Ruka chan, I wont let that happen."  
  
Michiru and Hotoru entered the room, as did Heero and Wufei. Michiru asked everyone, "Ready?" Usagi stood, "Hai."  
  
Michiru looked at Usagi and stated, "Usagi lets get you some sunglasses to cover your eyes from the sun. Haruka help Usagi to the car."  
  
Haruka grinned, "Sure Michi. Lets go Koneko chan."  
  
"Koneko chan, what's that." Haruka glanced at Duo, but Heero answered him, "Kitten."  
  
Haruka lifted Usagi in her arms and Michiru opened the door for her. "Artigato Michi."  
  
Haruka carried Usagi carefully to the yellow sports car and helped her into the back seat. She slipped off her glasses and covered Usagi's eyes with them. "Looking good kid."  
  
Hotoru ran to the car and Haruka tossed her into the passenger seat. Michiru stated, "Haruka be careful."  
  
Haruka looked at her lover, "Come on Michi, she's been killed three times and reborn, tossing her in the car wont hurt her."  
  
Michiru frowned, "Don't talk back to me with that tone."  
  
Haruka sulked and slid into the driver seat, "Gomen nasasi Michi."  
  
Michiru smiled as she slid into her seat, "Your can kiss my feet when we go to bed tonight."  
  
Hotoru turned around from her seat in between the two adults, "We're going to have so much fun."  
  
Usagi nodded. Wufei and Heero walked to the car and silently climbed into the back seat, sitting on each side of Usagi, much like bodyguards.  
  
Haruka started the car and sped off down the driveway. "Usagi when we get there we will drop you, the guys and Hotoru off. We'll wait ten minutes and come in alone. I want you four to make something up so no one gets suspicious. Our code is a couple looking for a book. As usual."  
  
Michiru smiled when Haruka's hand placed itself on her thigh. Usagi nodded, "Alright. Then Hotoru is my sister and I'm looking for a book to get her."  
  
Haruka frowned, "What about the guys."  
  
"My brothers."  
  
Haruka stated the obvious, "Hmm. A blond, two black haired kids, and one brown haired kid. Different."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Then what do you think?"  
  
Haruka grinned, "How 'bout Hotoru's your musume, Wufei's your husband, and Heero is his Nissan or Otooto, or a friend."  
  
Wufei shouted, "I'm not getting married."  
  
Haruka pulled into the parking lot of the library. Haruka shouted, "Iie really!" Haruka glanced into the rearview mirror giving both men a hard stare, "Alright you two, this is your mission dammit. Protect her with your lives, if I see one hair missing from that golden mane, I'll skin you both alive."  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
Haruka put the car in park at the curb and turned around in her seat. "Do you two understand? Your mission, take care of her."  
  
Heero looked dead straight into Haruka's eyes, "Mission accepted."  
  
Usagi shook her head as the back seat doors opened, "You guys I don't need protection. Come on Haruka I'm not royalty!"  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around Usagi's middle and helped her out, with ease.  
  
Heero stared down at Usagi, his eyes penetrated through the glasses and Usagi shivered from his stare. "This is how it goes. Wufei hold Usagi's hand and Hotoru's as well you're a family. I'm just there for a book. I'll watch you two carefully understood."  
  
Usagi sighed, "Heero I don't need..."  
  
Wufei took her hand and tugged her along, "Heero!!!! You don't have to do this. Don't make them boss you around. Please Heero! I just wanted to have fun today. Heero, don't do this to me, or yourself...please."  
  
Usagi sighed as Wufei helped her up the stairs and inside the library.  
  
  
  
Wufei pushed open the doors and Hotoru raced in. She had her own little mission. She glanced wearily around eyeing all the people. The library was large, the floor was made of dark oak, and the walls painted off white. The window crystal clear, not a spot. Computers filled the entry opening, and beyond them where two rows of six shelves, and that did not include all the shelves that lined the walls. The shelves nearly reached the ceiling causing Hotoru's head to roll back, to see the top.  
  
She grinned, this place was cool, maybe Usagi could help her find a book on health care so she could start early in learning on medicine. She still, after all these years wanted to be a nurse. She had the healing ability, but with this ability she couldn't help Usagi, hai she had tried but it only drained her. And Usagi was still the same maybe more vibrant but that was all.  
  
Hotoru then realized why Usagi wanted to come here. She knew, and remembered one of the scouts had liked the library and came here all the time. But which one could it, have been. The place was filled with people even though not a sound littered the air.  
  
Hotoru sighed and looked over at the check out center. Michiru mama had told her to watch Usagi and nothing else.  
  
Her book would have to wait.  
  
  
  
Usagi tilted her head slightly as if hearing something, waiting for something she knew would come to her ears any minutes. And then the smile of satisfaction lightened her face.  
  
  
  
Wufei sighed 'how on earth did I get myself wrapped up in this mess?'  
  
He looked over at Usagi and frowned, she was smiling about something even though only minutes ago she had almost broke out in tears over Heero, which he did not understand why.  
  
He then looked at Hotoru who was staring at the tall shelves and smirked, she was cute for a brat.  
  
Wufei sighed and turned to looked at the girl at the check out, something about her made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.  
  
  
  
She raised her slender hand, her long white fingers, and the nails painted light blue touched the corner of the page and turned it slowly.  
  
Her eyes rushed to the top of the page to continue. A soft smile crept onto her features, and she soon began to hum a familiar tune that always haunted her, even after all this time, she still heard it in her mind and hummed to the addicting tune. She couldn't remember what it was but it was so familiar and creepy.  
But at that moment the song, or melody wasn't as creepy as the look she felt coming from someone.  
  
Her eyes slid off the page reluctantly to stop reading. Her eyes flowed smoothly over the library, everything in place, not a soul stared at her intently as she felt from hard eyes that intensified by each passing second.  
  
But then her eyes fell onto a child, that was on the inside of the library right passed the book detector. She was staring at her longingly.  
  
The child was young, maybe 5 to 7 years old. Short chopped blackish hair that framed her cute white face. Her eyes were the most intimidating things about her; they looked as if they held the secrets of the universe. The dark, bluish/black depths dug into her soul. The child wore a black dress that made her skin pallor, and black tights and shoes. The dress was long sleeve, and for an instant she thought she knew the child.  
  
With a small laugh she looked down at the book and tried to continue but the eyes seemed to grow hostile on her.  
  
She looked up again and this time the child had turned towards the entrance and was speaking.  
  
She slid her eyes and found a man, who was staring at her so coldly it dug straight into her heart and froze it over.  
  
She swallowed hard, he was handsome, but his face was set in stone and seemed to glare at her with such hatred.  
  
He was young, her age, with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Obsidian black eyes, hard as stone and locked in place, hatred raged within their walls.  
He wore white loose pants, Chinese style with a blue shoulder sleeve shirt. 'He must be Chinese.'  
  
But then beyond him, someone standing close to him, his body hid the person but she saw golden locks.  
  
She nearly fell out of her chair when the young woman stepped forward. "Oh dear kami." She was seeing a ghost.  
  
Long golden blonde hair cascaded from the high Chinese styled ponytail, still fell to her calves, and curled at the ends. Eyes, she new where crystal blue where hidden behind black shades that didn't fit on the lightly tanned face. The young woman wore, tan shorts that hugged her legs and butt nicely. A red shirt, sleeves falling off her shoulders hugged her breasts and lean stomach. Red sneakers covered her small feet.  
  
The girl's arm was linked with the guy's, and the child pulled on her arm.  
  
The girl dropped her book not caring if she lost her place. She jumped to her feet and scrambled to the phone on the wall behind her.  
  
She quickly punched in a number and it rang three times.  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Oh artigato kami, I got a hold of you."  
  
"Oh hey, what's wrong?"  
  
She lowered her voice, "I think I'm delusional."  
  
"Why is that, girl?"  
  
"I think I'm seeing ghosts." Her voice was so low and quiet for she was afraid people would over hear her.  
  
"What, that's absurd! Now tell me why did you call, really?"  
  
She replied, "I told you. And...kami, it's so hard to believe my eyes."  
  
She slowly turned around and gasped, her wire-rimmed glasses fell to the bridge of her nose.  
  
The phone slipped out of her hands, and hit the floor. But she never heard it, for black eyes filled her senses.  
  
  
  
Wufei frowned when the girl turned around and dropped the phone. 'Baka onna.'  
  
He let Usagi's hand go so she could stand on her free will but she had turned and was facing the other way.  
  
Wufei glanced at her, glaring then turned back to the catatonic onna who looked horrified by his and Usagi's presence.  
  
He frowned, "Onna wake up. I'm..." Wufei glanced at Usagi, only to grasped her arm and jerk her around to face the check up woman. "We're here to find a book for this brat."  
  
Suddenly a heel slammed down on his foot and he suppressed a yell of pain. He looked down at Hotoru who now glared at him.  
  
Usagi sighed and looked at Hotoru, "Treat him nicely please Hotoru."  
  
The little girl grinned sweetly, "Hai, Mamma."  
  
Wufei glanced at the young woman when she let out a squeak. He eyed her strangely. He was getting that feeling again.  
  
The girl had short blue hair cut to her chin and layered to frame her face. Her icy blue eyes stared at them in shock. She wore a dark purple skirt that barely reached her knees, and a light blue shirt with dark blue vest over it. She wore white heels and a phone and book laid at her feet.  
  
Slowly she raised one hand, her well-manicured finger pointed to the far shelves, "chil...children aisle, that way."  
  
Wufei nodded and grasped Hotoru's hand, "Coming onna?"  
  
Usagi grinned, "Iie, you two have fun. I need help on another book aisle."  
  
Wufei eyed her closely, but then he heard the door to the library open, and he glanced over that way. Heero Yui had just stepped inside.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed softly; she knew who it was in front of her. She could feel the pulsating powers in front of her.  
  
She was well aware as the girl leaned down picked her things up and stood. She hung up the phone and set down her book.  
  
Usagi knew the girl was having a mental break down trying to analyze and correct her mistakes. Well it should be hard to believe that she was staring at the same girl she mostly likely assumed had died.  
  
The girl cleared her throat, either to speak or help her shot nerves, it mattered nothing to Usagi.  
  
"How can I... I help you ma'am?"  
  
Usagi softly smiled, it was forced, but oh well, "I need a book, a good book that might catch my interest. I'm into horror, one where a character, not the main one gets revenge, but I guess it could be the main character."  
  
The girl inhaled sharply, "A...alright, it's near the entrance fiction."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss, but I have a disability, I can't see."  
  
Usagi could feel all the heat drain away from Ami's body. "W...Why?"  
  
Usagi frowned slightly, "I was hurt long ago."  
"H...how long?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "A long time ago. Now could you lead me the way?"  
  
The girl nodded, "I mean hai ma'am."  
  
The girl took Usagi's hand and led her to the shelves near the door. "Why do you need a book, that is if you can't see?"  
  
Usagi snapped harshly, "I like being read to."  
  
The girl led her to the far end and away from the people. Then suddenly her hand let go.  
  
Usagi's head jerked up, she could feel her near. Slowly she turned. "Who are you?"  
  
Usagi smiled, "Why do you care?"  
  
Suddenly Usagi was slammed against the bookshelf and a new voice shouted, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
  
  
The wind had been knocked out of her lungs and she struggled to breath. The glasses were still on but slowly they began to slip.  
Usagi shut her eyelids trying to brace herself. She wouldn't call for help she could do this.  
  
"Hello Mercury."  
  
Usagi cursed herself over and over again. She should have known. She had felt Ami's power and it was strong. But she never thought of Ami being transform already and wearing normal clothes. She had been Sailor Mercury this whole time but in disguise. Only Ami would find a way to do that.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Usagi glared through the dark glasses, "don't you know. Can't you feel it? You know who I am. You were supposed to protect me!"  
  
Mercury slammed her painfully against the wall again. "Iie. You're not my hime. Serenity would have never let Endymion die. You were a fake, a fraud."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that Ami."  
  
  
  
Heero glanced at the counter after he caught up with Wufei and Hotoru.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Wufei spun around and his eyes widened then he relaxed, "No, she's with that one girl, the catatonic one."  
  
Heero frowned; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Something is wrong."  
  
Wufei frowned slightly, he felt the same feeling.  
  
Hotoru came running out, "Usagi!" Fear formed on her face and Heero flew after her. He soon passed her easily and followed the aisle till he saw them. A girl in a strange uniform held Usagi by the shoulders. By the time he got close the girl threw Usagi and he just leaped into action.  
  
  
  
Mercury snarled, "you let him die, killing Chibi Usa in the process."  
  
Usagi shouted, "Did Rei lead you up to that! Did Rei and the others tell you this. I was busy Ami. I had things I had to do."  
  
"Like what, watching TV!"  
  
Usagi raised her free hand and slapped Mercury across the face. "Kami. Mercury, do you have to always believe Rei! I was at the hospital dammit. My Otooto was dieing, along with my Otosan. They had been in a crash and I went there to help my okaasan. And then I got a call about an attack. I was in another city with no transportation. I hid and transformed and hurried as fast as I could. So you're the one who killed him. You couldn't protect my LOVE!"  
  
Mercury shouted, "I've heard enough!" She then grabbed Usagi and threw her towards the bookshelves across from the aisle. But then Heero came out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her grunted when his back slammed against the shelves causing it to lean and knock into the next shelf.  
  
Suddenly Saturn appeared and aimed her staff, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The ball of energy flew out and Mercury barely dodged.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Saturn leaped into the air, as the floor beneath her was turned into ice.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
Mercury leaped up and unto the fallen shelves and raced towards the exit.  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
The room filled with a fog, but Mercury was nicked by an unexpected attack.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Glaive Surprise!"  
  
The three attacks soared through the air heading towards Mercury but she disappeared behind a door. Saturn ran towards the door. Her 13-year-old frame heaved and protested to all the fast movements. She slid to a stop and threw it open. All that was left inside was a blue pedal that had fallen from a rose.  
  
Uranus was at her side instantly, "Where's Usagi?" She looked around franticly. But then Saturn heaved, "Heero saved her." She bent over breathing heavily. Wufei came to her side and eyed her carefully. "Who are you onna?"  
  
Saturn looked at him, her color paling more shades whiter. "You don't look so well."  
  
"I'm fine." She stood and turned to face Uranus who looked at her, "Are you sure?" Saturn nodded and crossed her arms over her pounding chest.  
  
Neptune sighed and leaned against Uranus for comfort.  
  
  
  
Heero opened his eyes, pain covered his entire body, he could feel the shelves and books underneath him and a few had also landed on them after the last shelf had fallen, the domino's effect but he ignored it all and looked at Usagi. She was lying against him, and was unconscious, most likely from shock.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She moaned in pain... "What happened?"  
  
Heero brushed his fingertips over her cheek gently caressing it, and slowly he watched as her eyelids opened, and she gasped. And for that split second Heero saw her eyes as what they must have been before he met her in the infirmary, but then they closed and she fainted.  
  
He frowned; he knew what happened, she had been able to see the world, just for a split second.  
Heero also knew that she had a chance of gaining her site back.  
  
  
  
"Usagi"  
  
"..."  
  
"Usagi wake up."  
  
Eyelids slowly opened and all she could see the blackness. 'What? Iie. I had been able to see. I could see. I saw the window in the library. Why am I stuck back in this world, this horrible world? What did I do to deserve such pain? Iie I don't want to go back here in the darkness, it scares me, I want the light, give me the light back please.'  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi turned her head away, "..."  
  
"Usagi we should have waited till you were ready before we took you to the library. You could have been hurt, more than you are. Only a few books..."  
  
Usagi shot up in bed and snarled angrily, "I don't care!" She stared angrily at Iria. "I don't care if I die, or if I'm hurt. I will make them pay for what they have done. More people have been hurt because of them. I wont suffer in this darkness, for nothing. They shall all pay." Her eyes darkened to black, they were not blue anymore. Pure hatred radiated through her and nothing was going to take it away. It was seeping into her soul and taking her old self away.  
  
Iria shook her head; but slowly fear crept into her as she stared into pure evil, as it surged into Usagi's body. She stuttered, "Usagi...calm. Down."  
  
Usagi yelled, "Iie. I won't calm down!" Iria flew to her feet and fled to the door to the room. The door opened and Iria ran out quickly. Usagi heard the door shut and the room was bathed in silence, and when Usagi thought she was all alone a voice in the shadows stated coolly, "Hai, you will." 


	13. Angry Tears, Always Fall

Chapter thirteen  
Usagi spun around towards the door, and all the anger, hatred and vengeance drained from her body and left through the light breeze that exited through the half opened window.  
  
I figure there leaned against the wall arms closed over his chest. He frowned at her, his dark eyes digging into her soul.  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply her hands covered her chest, "I broke a promise." Her voice was so light and airy the man hidden barely heard her. "What promise?"  
  
Usagi's eyes flew to him but they could not see him and never would.  
  
"The one I made to Ruka chan. I...I told her I wouldn't let it destroy my spirit. And...it almost did."  
  
"Are you ready to talk?"  
  
Usagi shook her head; "I wont burden you with my problems. Tokyo was my home and I will avenge it."  
  
Suddenly the person in the shadows rushed out and threw Usagi against the bed pinning her there.  
  
Usagi gasped for breath, she had never seen it coming; he had been too quick for her to focus on.  
  
"Dammit! Usagi haven't you ever thought, that it might be ours to? Have you ever thought about us! We have had to wait, and wait hoping for you to tell us, so we could destroy the organization that did that to those people. Have you ever cared?"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, and she gripped the hands that held her by shoulders. "Iie! Iie! I never will care anymore. I have cared for others all my life, and look what happened to me for all the things I have done for earth!"  
  
The hands loosened briefly with their grip only to grip tightly again.  
  
"Tell me who attacked Tokyo! Tell me now dammit!"  
  
The tears began to fall and she struggled under his grip. "Iie! This is my fight!"  
  
The hands that held her shook her roughly. "Why? Why is it your fight!"  
  
Usagi then shouted through angry tears, "Because my friends let my husband, and musume die!"  
  
The hands slowly let her go and Usagi choked on sobs that racked her body, and she burst into sad tears.  
  
And then suddenly two arms pulled her up into a sitting position and held her against a firm chest. He softly kissed the top of her head and whispered gently, "Go ahead and cry."  
  
  
  
The young woman nervously glanced left then right, 'did they follow me?'  
  
When she saw no one, she hurried along picking up her fast pace till she was nearly running.  
  
Rain poured from the sky, the clouds roared with angry tears. But it didn't stop her; she didn't even slow down to pull her hood up over her head.  
  
Suddenly a bolt ripped the sky in half and hit the earth with a loud pop, and the clouds roared again covering up the opening.  
  
And just for that minute, the bright flash of light from the bolt lighted up the young woman when it hit the ground with such a force. She froze in place, her eyes scanning the stone wall gates, to the large trees, then to the road, and finally to the bags she gripped in her hands tightly.  
  
She heaved a sigh when she was blanketed in darkness. Sure she could with stand the rain and dark ominous clouds. But the lightning frightened the young woman, because it also, frightened HER.  
  
Suddenly movement from the right made her go rigid, her free hand reached into her bag and gripped something inside.  
  
Then, someone came running past her. They called back, "Come on girl or they'll start without us."  
  
The woman sighed and removed her hand from the bag and she then raced after the other young woman.  
  
It took them 2 minutes to get there. And they stopped running right outside a small little building.  
  
The shortest women came up behind the taller one, the one who had run past her, and the one who didn't give a damn about lighting, who would dance out in a storm if she could.  
  
The tall one, slid the door open, made of thin paper and they both stepped into a ninety-degree temperature room, dripping wet.  
  
The tall one shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat hanger. She then slid off her earmuffs, and gloves and stuffed them into a pocket of her coat. She then joined the group of others on the floor, near a blazing fire.  
  
The shorter woman wanted to run away in fear, but it was her duty to stay here.  
  
She pulled off her coat and hung it up. Her gaze then fell to the figure, tied and gagged to the floor at her feet.  
  
Dark red eyes burned into the woman's soul and she quickly tore off the extra clothes and moved away to the person on the floor.  
  
She sat down on the floor near the taller one.  
  
The one in front of the fire stated, "I got a call this afternoon. What do you have to say..."  
  
The shortest of all the women in the room swallowed hard, "I saw her. I...I mean she's..."  
  
"Who is?" The taller one the tallest of them all stared down at her, her eyes probed into her soul and she had to swallow her fear down again. "Usagi is alive."  
  
The first one who spoke nearly leaped to her feet with and outrage, but instead the gripped the kimino in her hands tightly. "How is she still alive. She was dead, and we made sure of it. She had no idea, and no strength to fight back."  
  
The smaller one nodded, "I know you did...I mean we. But she came, and with allies. More scouts."  
  
"What?" This time the last one had spoken, her voice hoarse, and tears had stained her cheeks.  
  
The smaller one spoke up after clearing her throat, "More scouts, and they are powerful. I have seen the attacks in person. They are very strong."  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and shut, "But not strong enough."  
All four women, even the one on the floor who was tied and gagged looked at the tall figure in the door.  
  
"She is right. Usagi is alive. We can't wait much longer, each day she grows stronger. But I don't want you to kill her this time. We need her to use the crystal and create what should have been done when this all began."  
  
The person on the floor choked on a sob, her red eyes stared at the tall dark man that towered over her. She shook her head as the tears began to fall. And in her mind she thought, "Iie, how could you..."  
  
  
  
He waited till he heard the monotone breaths that escaped her lips, the even sound of breathing.  
  
She was asleep, deep in the dream world where nothing could touch her, not even blindness.  
  
He gently laid her down on the bed and stared down at her.  
  
She was pale in color, and a bruise marred her delicate shoulder. And suddenly the image of her, when they found her came to his mind. He didn't want that to happen to her again. He wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't let anyone get too close; she even held Duo and Quatre at arms length. And he was even further back then they were.  
  
He had tried to stay away, out from all the emotional chaos, but she had found him. And he couldn't stay away any longer. She had hooked him, and pulled him into all the chaos, and she didn't mean to.  
  
He knew she didn't want them close, didn't want them to be burdened by her; he had heard the pain in her voice when they were going to the library.  
  
He sighed, stood and covered the blanket over her. He hoped everything would work out for her, she disserved everything in this world, but he knew she wouldn't take it.  
  
Something about her, gave away who she is, or who she had been. He knew she wasn't the same, and that day, several weeks back, he knew she had lost all the trust in the world.  
  
He moved away and head for the door, and pushed it open. He looked at her again. She lay there quietly, fast asleep. She was a child, lost in the world, an angel, who had lost her hope, and she was a woman, who lost everything in life.  
  
He shut the door behind him and headed down the hall. Usagi stayed locked into his mind. Asleep she looked so happy, but awake, she was alone.  
  
Only one person had the answers. Only one person would tell him the truth. And for some odd reason he knew that one person, was Luna.  
  
  
  
Luna sat in the dinning room with Hotoru. She laid down calmly on the child's lap.  
  
Her red eyes stared at the fire that roared behind the thin piece of glass.  
  
"Luna, why did Usagi want to go to the library, if she knew..." The small girl paused from speaking; her eyes gazed down at the cat. She could see that the cat was not there; her mind had wandered to somewhere far away.  
  
Hotoru shook her head, but then the door to the dinning room opened and she looked up. "Hello..."  
  
The young man came towards her, and snatched Luna up by the scruff of her neck. Luna yowled in pain and agitation.  
  
The man looked at Hotoru and glared briefly at her before walking out.  
  
Hotoru frowned, "Another ass. There are just heaps of them here."  
  
  
  
It wasn't till the man was alone in his room when he let Luna go. And the saying was right, Luna landed gracefully on her feet. Arrogantly she leaped to the bed, turned twice before sitting down.  
  
Her red eyes stared into him, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't speak he stared back at her. His gaze was hard and detestable.  
  
The cat rolled her eyes, "So speak already. Hai I can talk, but I'm sure you figured it out, that much. Hai I have seen you following my mistress around the mansion, even that one night. Before the music room and afterwards."  
  
The man nodded, and pulled a chair away from the desk and seated himself on it. He leaned forward, and glared at the cat once more.  
  
"Tell me what I want to know."  
  
Luna scoffed, "A man of few words."  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the cat calmly waiting for her to continue.  
  
He was surprised that he hadn't been shocked that she actually talked, hai of course he believed she did but never really...  
  
Luna sighed once more, "such a loner...you know that is what's happing to her. Slowly and painfully her mind is berating her and slowly her spirit dies. She used to be such a happy girl, full of life." Luna sighed again the pain of the past year or so coming back to her. The memories of the painful times, of the horrors and all of the victories they went through.  
  
Her eyes glazed over and they softened. She meowed pitifully and stared down at her paws.  
  
"It's my fault you know, that all this happened. I forced her into this all."  
  
The man sighed, "I don't want her whole life history, tell me…" Luna shook her head and looked at him. The tears began to fall slowly. "No. To understand Usagi, you must understand her past. But it's not my place to say. I'm sure you have searched for her history, and came up with none."  
  
Luna watched as she perked his interest. "That's Setsuna kun's doing. In Usagi's world, before her family was killed, she was called Tsukino Usagi, a 15-year-old full of life and failing grades."  
  
The man nodded taking in all the information she fed to him. Luna sighed again and laid down, resting her chin on her paws. "She had a boyfriend, it was a match made in heaven, they were opposites nothing in common but the attraction for each other and their destiny. But month ago, he dumped her. Just like that at the same time this little girl showed up.  
But then barely over a month ago he finally went back to her and she forgave him, because she loved him so much. And I began to see a change.  
Well, before the attack, the child I told you about was about to go back home, but then Usagi's parents were in an accident."  
  
Luna licked her lips and glanced at the man. He was staring at the floor calmly. "I went with Usagi to the hospital. And suddenly she got a call to go to the park. And she left in such a hurry. I stayed with her okaasan. I stayed there with her and watched her as she cried over the deaths of her husband and son. Then the next thing I know, Tokyo was destroyed. Setsuna came for me and I left with her."  
  
The young man looked at her again, "Who are they?"  
  
Luna shook her head, "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell, but Usagi must tell you."  
  
After a long time of silence Luna stated, "Be careful around her please. She may act strong, but she's so fragile, and she takes everything to the heart. She has no trust."  
  
He nodded slowly, "I know"  
  
Luna nodded, "be a dear, could you take me to Usagi's room. I don't think I could walk there if I tried." And at that moment more tears began to fall.  
  
The man lifted Luna up gently in his arms and walked out of his room. Silently he carried her down the hall and pushed open the door. The man entered and set the cat down on the bed.  
  
Usagi laid on her side and she moaned, "Iie, not the people." Luna meowed again as she curled up next to her mistress.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
The man moved away and stood in the doorway. Someone tapped his shoulder and his gazed jerked towards the Haruka who stood behind him. He frowned at her as she whispered, "let her be. You can't comfort her dreams."  
  
The young man shut the door crossed his arms over his chest. He turned and walked away down the hall.  
  
Michiru stepped out of the bedroom the two women shared, "what wrong with him?"  
  
Haruka grinned, "He's just a little shy is all. Come let get to bed. There is nothing we can do here." 


	14. Voices

Chapter fourteen  
Three days later  
  
  
Usagi looked up at Heero, "I...Artigato Heero."  
  
Heero took position, "For what?" Usagi closed her eyelids, "for saving me."  
  
She could feel him but barely. His aura was unreadable and seemed to be everywhere. She couldn't hear him he was so quiet.  
  
Usagi shook her head and moved around trying to focus on him. She stopped when she heard something. She strained to hear but it was gone. It was so soft so quiet that she was lucky she had heard it. She turned and the sound came again, and that's when she realized it was her own shoes squeaking on the floor each time she stepped.  
  
Usagi turned again and that's when she saw him. He was hidden in the shadows. His arms crossed over his chest and he was smirking.  
  
Usagi frowned; he was too far away for her to reach him before he left.  
  
With a shrug, she had crouched down and then bolted off towards him even before he could blink.  
  
But by the time she got there he had leaped out of the way. Usagi's palms hit the wall pushing her to a stop, before she hit the wall. Instantly she swung around and let loose her fist. It hit Heero in the chest. He hadn't realized she would attack right afterwards.  
  
Usagi tried again, but he caught her wrist with his strong hand. She then tried to hit him with her knee but he blocked her and his hand clasped onto her free hand.  
  
Usagi frowned, "Oh great."  
  
Heero smirked and easily lifted her into the air and above his head, much like skaters would on ice.  
  
Usagi screamed in half terror, half excitement. "Heero put me down...Heero!!!"  
  
Heero looked up at her in the face and he began to spin around slowly.  
  
Usagi jerked around in his grasp trying to get free. "Heero put me down!!!!" When he faked dropping her she screamed in horror, "Heero don't put me down!!!!"  
  
Heero shook his head; "you shouldn't show a fear to the enemy." Usagi shouted, "but you're not my enemy!" Heero raised one eyebrow, "Is that so?"  
  
Usagi went rigid in his arms, she stopped fighting him, and her body trembled with excitement.  
  
Heero set her down on her feet, and Usagi found it hard to stand on her own feet. "I should be the enemy." Usagi shook her head to clear it. Her eyes grew glassy and she took a step back. 'What am I saying, he is the enemy. I can't get close to them. Usagi you baka, look what you did!'  
  
Usagi covered her ears with her hands "Go away."  
  
Heero frowned and looked around them, they were alone. 'You'll lose all your friends again. You'll be alone in the world, and you will die as a failure. People will laugh at your dead body.' Usagi shook her head vigorously "Shut up leave me alone!"  
  
Heero watched as she ran off and surprisingly didn't hit anything on her way out.  
  
Usagi was running blindly, if she hit the wall she hoped she had hit it hard enough to shut her mind up.  
  
Usagi slowly came to a walk and then stopped all together. She burst into tears of all the pain she held in. Tears flowed past her shut lids and she leaned against a wall.  
  
"I don't want to be alone."  
  
Suddenly the wall caved in and Usagi fell back with a yell. The next thing she knew was she was falling, rather sliding down a shoot.  
  
A door behind her lifted and she was tossed out like garbage. She hit the ground with a thud and rolled on the floor like soft pizza dough.  
  
She sobbed pitifully and rolled over to her side. She carefully, and weakly pulled herself up. She wiped her tears and tried to get a fell around.  
  
She got to her feet and leaned against the wall. It was cold and hard; metal some hard metal.  
  
The floor under her feet was cold, even through the sols of her shoes she could feel it.  
  
The room was large and open, but it was filled with large things. She then took steps forward, following the wall. She bumped into something, and she felt around it.  
  
It was also metal, but it was rougher, with more angles. "What is it?"  
  
She felt around it more, and came to a conclusion; it was a metal foot, of a robot.  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply, 'why would they have these in their basement?'  
  
Usagi moved around the foot and laid down on the hard floor. 'I'm so tired.'  
  
  
  
Heero opened the door and shut it behind him. A brush of wind hit his face, and his hair lifted, and then fell into his eyes again.  
  
With a sigh he brushed it out of the way and glanced around the hanger. The hanger was nearly half a mile away from the mansion and under ground. It held all their Gundams, even though they had told the world that they had been destroyed.  
  
Heero stepped inside and inhaled deeply. He was worried about Usagi. She had run off alone in the mansion. Heero frowned and shook off the emotions; she would be fine with the other pilots.  
  
He then grabbed the bag of tools on a workbench and headed for his gundam. He hadn't been able to work on it for a while, with helping Usagi and all.  
  
And that was the problem; she had taken up too much of their time. They were lucky the war was over and there were no missions left to give.  
  
Heero climbed the stairs and he soon was on the 3rd level bridge. He followed it to the far wall to the open cockpit. He had left it open, when he was in a rush to help Usagi.  
  
He shook his head and climbed in, he set the bag at his feet and took out a tool.  
  
He was soon at work.  
  
  
  
Half-hour later, he heard something, like an echo in the room. Herro sighed and dropped his tools and set down his laptop. He stood and climbed out onto the bridge.  
  
He looked around careful, going over spots twice. He then bent over the railing and looked under him. He saw something and his hand gripped tighter on his gun.  
  
Heero then climbed over the railing and dropped down to the 2nd level bridge. From there he dropped to the floor. He then aimed his gun in front of him, and stealthily made his way to the thing on the floor.  
  
He peered over the foot and saw golden hair fanned out under a small body. Her skin had gone pale from the loss of heat. She wore khaki shorts, and a white t-shirt. Her feet were covered by white tennis shoes.  
  
She was curled up into a fetus position. Heero put his gun away and moved to her side. "Usagi." She moaned but didn't wake. Heero took off his jacket and instantly he felt to cold air rush to him.  
  
He helped Usagi in his coat and lifted her up in his arms. He had to get her warm, but it was a long way back to the mansion. Heero frowned and headed for the stairs in a run. Once there he headed to the third floor and raced towards his gundam.  
  
After the long sprint, that took nearly two minutes, he seated himself inside, with Usagi in his lap.  
  
He shut the cockpit door and he glanced at Usagi. It was warmer in here, than it was out there. He would just have to wait till she was strong enough for the long ride, on Wufei's motorcycle.  
  
  
  
Usagi shifted slightly, suddenly uncomfortable, her shirt clung to her body like skin; her hair was wet from the humid air. She inhaled deeply and the musky sent of sweat and heat filled her nostrils.  
  
She shifted again and felt the body underneath her, move. Usagi gazed over her shoulder and sniffed the air to see whom she laid on. She remembered falling asleep on the floor but now...  
  
"Heero?" The familiar scent of pine, gunpowder, and something else she could not describe, filled her, and warmed her deeply. She moved and then realized she wore a jacket, a thick heavy jacket that had kept her warm as she slept. "Heero?"  
  
She reached up with her hand and touched his face. Her fingertips ran over his eyes, and they found that his eyelids were heavily lidded; he was fast asleep.  
  
Usagi wrapped an arm over his shoulder and pulled herself closer. She ran her hand up and down the length of his arm. His skin was cold to the touch. Usagi sat up slightly to slip the jacket he gave her off and draped it in the front of his chest to keep him warm.  
  
Once again she cuddled next to him. Her eyelids shut, her cheek rested against his firm chest, and she snuggled closer, feeling his heat enter her body that suddenly shivered from the wet air. She inhaled deeply smelling all of the sweet scent that reminded her of Heero.   
  
Her hand roamed upward to his face and she caressed his cheek. 'Why do you care so much? I have been nothing but a pain and here you are still trying to help me.'  
  
Usagi sighed and she faced upwards wishing she could see his face. Her hand felt around his face lightly, touching every part, and a picture formed in her mind.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. She was missing so much of the world. She was missing everything happening around her. She wasn't just blind physically in the eyes, but also in the heart.  
  
She loved all of them, and yet she still pushed them all away. She just didn't want to be hurt again, and she didn't want to hurt them. They had been so nice to her and took her in even though she treated them rudely.  
  
Usagi choked back a sob that wanted to erupt from her throat. Her arms snaked around Heero's waist and she held on tightly. Her bottom lip quivered, as all the emotions began to surface. A sob escaped her and she whined pitifully at her weakness.  
  
She would never be able to let them all go. Each and every one of them had worked their way into her heart and had refused to see it until now.  
  
She couldn't see herself without them now. Usagi let herself slowly drift to the dream world. She would never let them go, never.  
  
And slowly her mind faded and she was pulled into the darkness of sleep where dreams of seeing the world surfaced.  
  
  
  
She tugged at the binds that held her in place. She could feel the binds loosen around her wrists. 'Just a little more.'  
  
Her red eyes narrowed in determination as she continued to work with the rope that held her captive on the floor.  
  
She inhaled deeply as sweat dripped down her forehead, she growled low and deep. And that's when the rope untied and came loose.  
  
She looked around carefully; everyone was asleep in the other room.  
  
She shot up in a sitting potion and pulled her arms out to the side, letting her wrists go free. She ignored the cuts the rope had dug in her flesh. She ignored the bruises and the blood that dripped to the floor.  
  
She tugged at the ropes at her feet and pulled the ropes loose and her feet were free. She ripped out the gag that had kept her mouth open for days on end.  
  
Her mouth felt like cotton when she shut it; her throat was dry and sore.  
  
She climbed to her feet and tip toed to the door, the bored creaked and moaned under her feet but she quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. She inhaled deeply the fresh air felt well in her lungs.  
  
She then glanced around finding herself alone. She had to hurry and warn her.  
  
She then leaped into action sprinting out onto the street and heading into the city.  
  
She picked up her pace, her legs moving quickly, her feet stomping on the hard ground pushing her farther away from where she had been held captive for so long.  
  
'I have to hurry. She must know the truth.'  
  
She could hear the sounds of the city ahead of her. 'Almost there, just a little further.'  
  
She pushed herself harder, her arms pumping at her sides trying to make herself go faster. 'I should have Uranus given me running lessons when I had the chance. I could be there by now.'  
  
Her breaths came in short gasps as she struggled to keep her fast pace. She had traveled nearly two miles and her body was ready to give out from under her.  
  
She shook her head, 'Iie she needs me. I failed her before, not now! She doesn't disserve any of this pain.'  
  
Her hair was long and flowed out from behind her, the wind currents whipped at it making it fly. Her eyes glazed over as the city lights lined the horizon.  
  
Tears burst forth from her eyes, and her legs slowly slowed from her sprint to a slow jog. And soon she had stopped. She bent over at the waist breathing heavily. Sweat covered her body; her blue uniform was drenched and clung to her body.  
  
The air was cool and felt good upon her skin. She heard a noise and slowly stood up. She gasped in horror, "Iie."  
  
He smirked and crossed his arms over her chest, "you think you could escape me?"  
  
She took a step back shaking her head in denial. 'How did he find me?'  
  
His smirk broadened.  
  
"Trying to escape to warn our enemy huh? Well think again!" He frowned and he pulled out a silver bladed sword. He glared at the smaller girl, "You can't escape me!"  
  
She cried out as he lunged at her and she dove out of the way she ran ahead fear glowing in her eyes. She cried out in pain, stopping in her tracks.  
  
She looked down and stared in horror at her hands. She looked back up into the eyes of evil.  
  
Her red eyes glazed over, and she shook her head stumbling backwards.  
  
She cried out again, "Okaasan!  
  
She choked on a sob that tore at anyone's souls who heard.  
  
  
  
Usagi jerked awake, here eyes going wide, the image in her head playing itself out.  
  
And then an anguish voice cried out, "Okaasan!" 


	15. Almost Lost

Chapter fifteen  
Usagi fell out of Heero's arms, but her body didn't hit the floor.  
She was bathed in a silver glow her eyes drew black blanks her lips parted in an O.  
  
Soon the cockpit was covered in a bright light. Heero woke up with a start and instantly covered his eyes from the light.  
  
"Chibi Usa!"  
  
Usagi's eyes closed instantly, and her body hit the floor with a thud. The light vanished and Heero fell to his knees. "Usagi."  
  
He lifted her body close to him and she didn't stir in his arms.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
The cockpit door opened and Heero looked up to see a teary eyed Hotoru stumble in. "Usagi."  
  
She fell to her knees tears bursting from her eyes, "Gomen Nasasi himi. Gomen."  
  
She collapsed upon Usagi's limb form and cried out in anguish. "I kept it from all of you... I kept Chibi Usa's truth about being alive to myself. Gomen!"  
  
She burst into more tears and her body was racked with sobs. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Hotoru looked up her bottom lip quivered and tears stained her puffy cheeks. She stared in to his eyes. And slowly her dark eyes filled with more tears and she was ready to fall apart again.  
  
Heero picked her up carefully and pulled her to him. He frowned slightly as her arms wrapped around his neck and she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Hotoru sniffled and she hiccupped. "Everyone one thought Chibi Usa died, but she didn't. She was kidnapped, and I kept it a secret because Setsuna mama told me too. And now...now."  
Hotoru cried out again.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked towards the body on the ground. She ignored the evil darkness that loomed nearby.  
  
All that was important was the lone figure on the ground. She bent down over the small body, the body of an 11 year old. She gently touched the child's face; her fingertips running along the smooth skin.  
  
"Okaasan?"  
  
"My dear musume."  
  
"It's ok Okaasan. I knew this day would come. I'll see you soon." Usagi shook her head in sorrow, "I still have a battle to fight. And I shall not let you die yet, alone. They will pay for all their crimes."  
  
Chibi Usa softly smiled, "I love you Okaasan. Gomen for all the... trouble I caused...you."  
  
Usagi nodded, closing her eyes, "I'll bring you back Small Lady. You'll get your chance I promise."  
  
"Sounds nice...Okaasan."  
  
Usagi gripped her child's hand tightly in her own. "Don't leave me yet. Usa please not yet."  
  
Chibi Usa opened her red eyes staring up to the faint outline of her okaasan.  
  
"I love...you Okaasan... And don't push them away." Usagi nodded, "anything you want Small lady."  
  
Chibi Usa smiled, "I like that...Small Lady. Tell...Hotoru...Gomen nasasi...we couldn't meet each other..."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie. Usa come back to me...don't go yet!" Chibi Usa shook her head, and her weak child like voice spoke softly, "Say hello to...Uncle Trowa and Quatre for me...Okaasan........."  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, "Chibi Usa!!!"  
  
The small child's hand went limb in Usagi's and fell to the floor. Usagi stared at the puddle of blood that covered the ground around them.  
  
Usagi heard laughing, but before she could turn around she felt the darkness consume her.  
  
She stared at the death of her child on the cold ground all alone. 'Hai take me away. Take me away from this hellhole. Throw away the pain, and let me go. Drop my rope, let me wonder into the darkness.'  
  
She could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into the dead world. She could feel the life's light vanish from her site. She could hear her heart in her ears. The beats grew slower and slower by each passing second. Her breathing came in gasps; it soon became harder to breath.  
  
But she floated, deeper and deeper letting nothing bring her back.  
  
'Take me away, far away from the pain. Let me go fly away.'  
  
"Usagi."  
  
'Iie.'  
  
"Usagi don't give up."  
  
'Iie. I wont go back.'  
  
"Please Usagi come back. Wake up please."  
  
'Iie, wake up to what, darkness, death, pain, and humiliation? Iie. I stay here!'  
  
"Usagi we need you. You are our light. Without you, we don't exist."  
  
'Go away Haruka let me go. I don't want to go back.' Usagi could feel them pulling her back in, and she fought against them.  
  
"Usagi, who will revenge all those who died by their hands? Who will end the pain and suffering?"  
  
'Not me! I don't want to anymore. I don't care. I just want to die.'  
  
"Tsuki no Hime. Usagi. Gomen Nasasi. I should have told you about Chibi Usa. But I knew if I told you would have been hurt."  
  
'Hotoru...'  
  
"Gomen. But she'll come back. I promise you Usagi. I miss her as much as you do. She'll come back and we can all play together..."  
  
Usagi heard Hotoru's voice break and turn into sobs.  
  
'Hotoru.'  
  
"Miss Usagi."  
  
"Hey babe, wake up already. They all think you're dead or something, heh, heh, you aren't are ya?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Baka onna, don't be selfish. Wake up. They're all crying and...god dammit onna back off, I don't need your tears! Ah dammit!"  
  
Usagi giggled slightly.  
  
"Wu-man got a bath, Wu man got a bath. That's my girl firefly!"  
  
"Maxwell no Baka. Shut up."  
  
'Heero.'  
  
Usagi turned herself around focusing more on the voices.  
  
'You're here too huh? Heero just go please.'  
  
"Usagi, wake up or I'll shoot you."  
  
Usagi shook her head. 'Can't you see how happy I am here Heero. This is where everyone, who loves me, is.'  
  
"Usagi...Please wake up. We need you more than you think. And we all love you, even if we are to stubborn to admit it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Baka."  
  
'Luna, you too, all of you want me huh? For how long, till I tire you all out?'  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Heero's voice was a low growl and she could tell everyone backed away from him.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Usagi sighed, 'I...I..."  
  
Usagi softly smiled, she could fight them all she wanted but they were going to bring her back.  
  
Usagi could feel them getting closer, and a voice whispered in her ear saying her name over and over again. It pulled her in slowly and carefully.  
  
And then she saw it, the entrance to the darkness, and the exit of the cave.  
  
The bickering was loud; the shouts flowed through the air. She didn't know how much she missed it all.  
  
It was truly a beautiful site to see.  
  
  
  
Heero watched as her eyes slowly opened and she inhaled deeply. He felt his heart slow down from the race it had run when he found her nearly at death.  
  
He leaned closer to her so that she would most likely feel him near by.  
  
The other pilots had left knowing they should leave her alone with her friends. And when they looked at him he shook his head and waited.  
  
Hotoru sat in a chair, on Haruka's lap. Haruka's arms were wrapped around the child's body as they both cried silent tears. Michiru was snuggled next to Haruka her arms wrapped around them both tightly.  
  
He could see them from here, and he felt his heart tightened, what was left of his heart.  
  
Some people didn't think he had one, with his attitude to every affection turned to him he just pushed it back and walked away to it all, but not now.  
  
Unlike the others he stayed even though he knew they should all be alone.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She softly smiled and he saw the pain she tried to hide behind it. "Gomen if I scared you." Heero shut his eyes, he had been scared, more then he could deal with.  
  
He opened his eyes, staring at her; she laid there, her color slowly returning. Her lips slightly parted, "what's wrong?" He shook his head and moved away, "Hn."  
  
Usagi sat up instantly; she felt Heero moving away and then left through the door. Hotoru pulled from the other scouts arms and she saw Usagi's face crumble.  
  
She jumped off the chair and moved to Usagi. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll get him back."  
  
Usagi turned around to face Hotoru but she was already racing out the door after Heero. Usagi climbed off the bed, "Haruka." "Hai hime?"  
  
Usagi stumbled over her weak legs, "Take me back to the room I was found in, with the robot."  
  
"Why hime?"  
  
"I think something awful is going to happen."  
  
Haruka picked Usagi up in her arms. "But you should rest..." Usagi shook her head, "I'm fine Michiru." Michiru sighed and followed right behind them.  
  
  
  
Hotoru ran outside just as Heero climbed onto a black motorcycle.  
  
"Heero wait!"  
  
Heero turned slightly and looked down upon her as she ran to his side. "Don't go."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Hotoru grabbed his shirt tightly in her small fists and gave a tug, "Heero don't do this to her."  
  
Heero frowned and he started the motorcycle up. He grabbed the helmet ready to put it on. Hotoru shouted over the roar of the vehicle, "Heero! You'll hurt her more than any wound could!"  
  
Heero slipped on the helmet and removed Hotoru's hands from him. He revved up the engine and stated calmly, "I don't see how that's possible."  
  
Hotoru watched as Heero sped off down the drive. She shook her head, angry tears falling, "Heero!!!!" She frowned, and took out her transformation pen.  
"I wont let you hurt her. Saturn Planet Power!" (Is that her transformation phrase? I have no idea, if it is or not).  
  
Instantly Sailor Saturn stood tall and raised her staff. "Pluto! Take me to Heero!"  
  
A portal opened in front of her and she stepped inside. Little Hotoru couldn't persuade him, maybe 13-year-old Sailor Saturn can.  
  
  
  
Heero sped off down the road, the motorcycle roared as he spun around a turn picking up speed.  
  
He frowned as he tried to focus his thoughts to something else.  
He gripped the gears and the bike's front tire lifted and hit the ground gaining speed.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he remembered the way she looked when she was on the verge of death. Her skin was so cold, and her rosy lips pale blue. Even her hair had lightened a few shades, not the golden color it was.  
  
He had felt his whole world crumble. He had called her name in her ear whispering it begging for her to come back.  
  
He had been worst then Duo; showing how happy he had been when her eyes opened, when her color returned, to it lightly tan shade.  
  
He was worst than Quatre; he had been kind to her...No he had been cruel. He had brought her back so he could be happy. He hadn't worried about knowing if she was happy, or how she felt. Heero blinked and cleared his mind, 'oh well.'  
  
Suddenly in the middle of the road, a purple cloud appeared. It floated barely a foot off the road.  
  
He squeezed the brakes but nothing happened. He frowned trying the other one as well but the brakes didn't lock. He was considering jumping but he was sucked into the cloud and spit out like a rock.  
  
The bike's tired hit the ground bounced and slid. The brakes locked on it's own and he jerked the stirring right and the back end slipped out from under him.  
  
The side hit the ground and slid across the cement. Sparks licked the air, and Heero gritted hit teeth as his legs were smashed between the cement and the bikes metal.  
  
It came to a stop and he pulled himself out from under it. He slowly climbed to his feet and he winced from the pain in his leg. Heero glanced down to see blood seep through his light blue jeans.  
  
Suddenly he looked up to see two dark eyes, the color nearly black, but they had a violet shade. Her hair was dark blue/black thick and chopped off before her shoulders. Long bangs fell over a small forehead decorated by a golden tiara, a gem set in the middle.  
  
She was dressed in a sailor suit, with a dark blue/black mini skirt, collar, chocker necklace and trim on her elbow length gloves. A maroon bow was placed on her chest at the end of her collar, a star placed in the middle of it. Another bow was set at her waist in the back of her the tails long, reaching to mid thighs, and she wore boots, which hugged her calves rising to her knees.  
  
Heero glared at her, he knew who she was. She had been there at the library. And she wore the same uniform the woman did who had attack Usagi.  
  
Saturn lashed out, her fingers latching onto his shirt and she yanked him towards her.  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
Angry tears burst from her eyes as she stared hard at him. "You will not leave her like this. Or you're just as bad as the ones who attacked her."  
  
Heero glared back at her, showing no sign of emotion towards her. Saturn shouted, " Don't you understand? Usagi doesn't deserve to be shunned away. She loves you and the others. And now I want to you to go back to her."  
  
Saturn let him go. She looked down at his leg and gasped, "Oh kami!" She fell to her knees as he went to jerk away. "Hold still I can help you!"  
  
Hotoru placed her hands over the wound and she shut her eyes, concentrating. Heero stared down at her, wondering what she was doing. Then slowly he saw his leg covered in a dark blue light and he felt his leg healing, like nothing had happened.  
  
Saturn fell back, her vision going blurry for a second then coming back.  
  
Slowly she climbed to her feet. As Heero rushed her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and asked, "You have to do that for Usagi?"  
  
Saturn blinked several times, before shouting, "I have tried, and I can't. Only she can heal herself."  
  
Saturn cried out in pain as she was sent flying after a disc of electricity hit her in the side. She hit the floor and rolled.  
  
"Like that will ever happen."  
  
Heero turned to see three more women standing ten feet away.  
One of the women, dressed in green and pink, was standing there directly in front of them. Her arms were spread out at her side, her legs also spread apart.  
  
Heero watched as an antenna went back into her tiara. He turned as Saturn stood to her feet. She was pallor in the face and was shaking.  
  
The woman in red and purple sneered, "So you joined with that weakling huh?"  
  
Saturn stated, "she isn't weak, she's the strongest person you have ever seen, Mars."  
  
Mars scoffed and she readied an attack. "Mars fire ball Charge!" Saturn couldn't move. She was knocked back by the ball of fire and hit the floor beneath her feet. Slowly she stood on wobbly legs.  
  
Jupiter asked, "and who is he? Is he with them?" Heero frowned at her as she crossed her arms over his chest.  
  
Saturn pulled out her staff and shouted, "Silent WALL!!!!" Heero was knocked back as a wall slammed onto the ground before him and he was trapped inside.  
  
"Ha trying to protect a human? You're weak Saturn. And very ill as I can see."  
  
Saturn heaved, trying to catch her breath, her energy was running low. She wasn't made for a fight.  
  
  
  
Usagi stated, "Haruka stop. I can find my way there, put me down."  
  
Haruka frowned but did as told, and she stepped back, "Usagi that way is a dead end."  
  
Usagi pressed her hands firmly against a wall as she moved her way down the hall she took before.  
  
She came to the end and she pushed on the wall but it didn't budge.  
  
Haruka and Michiru joined her side. "Usagi this is a dead end." Usagi shook her head, "Iie. There's a door." She leaned against the wall and suddenly it gave and she was sucked in. Before any of the scouts could blink the door closed.  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
  
  
Usagi let out a high pitch wail as she was shot out and hit the floor like baggage.  
  
She blinked several times trying to clear her head and forced herself to her feet.  
  
"Baka onna, that's you doing all the screaming." Usagi turned, "Wufei? Artigato you're here. I need you help." Wufei frowned, "Why did you come here? It's dangerous onna you could get hurt."  
  
Usagi lunged at him and her hand grasped the front of his shirt. "I can't talk now. Hotoru need us now!!!" "What! Hotoru is at the mansion where you..." Usagi shook her head, "Iie Wufei. I know she's in danger. They're going to kill her and she's just a little girl. I need you to take me to them in one those robot things."  
  
Usagi heard screams and knew either Michiru, or Haruka were on their way.  
  
"Please Wufei."  
  
Wufei frowned, "Alright."  
  
  
  
Saturn's back hit the dome and she slid to the ground below. She let out a painful moan. Heero banged against the dome glaring angrily at the women who attack Sailor Saturn.  
  
The one name Jupiter walked up to her and lifted Saturn up. "Once we get rid of you we'll take care of your little friend. And then Usagi is next."  
  
Saturn shook her head, "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Jupiter was knocked away with a cry of pain and she hit the other two as well.  
  
Saturn stumbled on her feet feeling the dizziness coming back. She shook her head and leaped into the air as another ball of fire whizzed past her.  
  
"Little wench! Can't you just die!"  
  
Saturn shook her head, "Doesn't matter. I'll be reborn again and I shall destroy this world to start a new. And I'll make things right."  
  
Jupiter scoffed, "Sure you will. You're just five now, how much help could you be in the future?"  
  
Saturn held her ground, "It doesn't matter the age. You're 15 and look how you turned out. Working for the lord of evil." Jupiter growled angrily "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Saturn screamed in pain as the leaves sliced at her body. She fell to her knees, she could feel herself fading away.  
  
  
  
Heero hit the wall as hard as he could, 'kami dammit! How much help am I stuck in here!' He hit the wall again. Nothing. He stepped back and ran his shoulder into it.  
  
Heero was knock back and hit the other side. Where he had hit, so did a blast of fire had on the outside. The dome had sucked in the attack as energy.  
  
Heero yanked out hit gun and fired at the dome but they hit and fell to the floor. With a yell, he threw the gun at the wall. Helplessly it fell to the floor like a leaf.  
  
Suddenly he noticed the glowing object in his pocket. Carefully Heero reached inside and pulled out the crystal he had found weeks earlier in Usagi's hand.  
  
He stared at the crystal with a renewed interest. Suddenly all three scouts hit the floor screaming in pain. Saturn looked shocked as she stared at her enemies as they withered in pain.  
  
Saturn looked at the dome and gasped in surprise. There, the crystal floated in front of Heero as he stared at it. Then suddenly it flew inside him and he collapsed to the floor from a loss of energy.  
  
The three scouts began to glow black as they twitched from the invisible attacks that had hit them. And then they were all gone. Saturn shut her eyes and she fell forward fast asleep. Once her staff hit the ground she changed into little Hotoru and the dome around Heero disappeared.  
  
And that's when a loud roared entered the distance, and Gundam Altron appeared in site. 


	16. Failure Is Not An Oppsion

Chapter sixteen  
"What happened out there?"  
  
"..."  
  
"All you had to do was kill a weakened scout and then the young man. How hard is that?"  
  
Venus cowered down from the man her eyes filling with tears. "Gomen nasasi your highness."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it onna. Bakayaro bitch."  
  
Venus jerked away from his touch as he had reached out to caress her face. "The man, your highness, has the crystal."  
  
He spun around and roared, "What!?!"  
  
Venus nodded, "Hai. He used it against us. We weren't ready for it."  
  
The man slammed his fist in the wall and a hole emerged when he moved away. "I want you to find that man and get that crystal. NOW!!!"  
  
Venus nodded and ran out of the room. Jupiter was leaning against the wall treating her own wounds, from the battle. Mars was in front of the fire looking for answers.  
  
Venus sighed as she walked out of the building into the fresh air.  
She sat down and thought lightly, 'at least Chibi Usa got away.'  
  
  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes, to find his world blurry. 'What the hell?' White mixed with blue, and brown, and in the corner of his view, golden haze seeped into the white vastness.  
  
'Am I dead?' Things then started to focus and come together to make objects; his eyes were trying to see.  
  
A headache slammed into his forehead and her closed his eyes to suppress it.  
  
He opened his eyes, squinting from the pain. He was in a four-corner white room, lying on a hard bed. To his left was another bed where little Hotoru laid, all bandaged up.  
  
'What happened to her? Is she ok? Wait where is that one onna?' Hotoru was surrounded by that one onna who had brought Luna. Along with Luna, Michiru and Haruka. They all looked teary eyed, even in sleep.  
  
A monitor beeped indicating her heart still worked.  
Then he heard another and realized he was hook up to a heart monitor and an IV. His hand hit something as it flew to his aching head.  
  
He looked down at the once golden haze. "Usagi." His voice was hoarse and he felt his throat crack from the dryness.  
  
Her head was rested on the bed he laid on her arms were her pillows. Her face was staring at him, even though her eyelids were closed. Her could see the dark circles from sleepless nights under her eyes.  
  
Heero reached down carefully and ran his hands over her hair. She stirred slightly and her eyes opened. They still held no life. She stretched and yawned tiredly, obviously not much sleep.  
  
She then looked up into his face and they stayed like that for a long time. Then slowly her hand reached up to his face and she whispered, "Oh kami, Heero you're wake."  
  
She jumped to her feet pushing the chair back from her. She then hugged Heero tightly to her. Her hand arms wrapped around his waist tightly as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't wake."  
  
Heero wasn't sure what happened but he hugged her back, like he had just died and come back to the very person he wanted to see at the very moment.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi pulled back abruptly, "Gomen. I shouldn't have, I could have hurt you even more than you are. You have been out for three days."  
  
'Three days, she's been here...'  
  
"Iria is mad at me, because I stayed with you since we found you on the street."  
  
'She's been here with me...the whole time?' Usagi choked on a sob, "Oh kami, look at me. I'm a mess and I can't stop crying. What would my Okaasan say?"  
  
"She would say that it's very normal for you."  
  
  
  
Mercury opened up her mini computer and scanned the files tracking the crystal's frequencies.  
  
"Why cant this stupid thing work for a change?" She glared at the devise as it beeped and the screen blinked stated no trace.  
  
"You're the smart one right?"  
  
Mercury looked up and snapped, "Shut up Venus! Why don't you do something around here for once instead of taking all of the credit us girls deserve?"  
  
Venus laughed out loud, "is that so. Wasn't it I who caught Usagi with my chain, hen she came to the library, you ran like a coward."  
  
Mercury stated, "Well it was three to one domo artigato." Venus scoffed, "Whatever, you had her in your grasps. So that makes you a failure. And, one thing I should add, the reason why you can't find the crystal is because it's in that guy, who was with Saturn. And I bet my money, if you find him, you find all our problems."  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto stared into the time stream with a frown. "This was not to happen." She tapped the end of her staff on the floor and the door shut silently.  
  
"I have to warn the others, and quickly. The final battle is coming." She waved her staff and a portal opened, she crouched down, only to leap forth into it.  
  
Protecting the ones she loved was all she could do now.  
  
  
  
Luna stared at Usagi with stern eyes and she repeated, "She would think it's very normal Usagi. There is nothing wrong with you crying. You nearly lost someone you care about, I mean you nearly lost two people you care so much about."  
  
Usagi nodded her head, "Hai."  
  
Haruka yawned, "Hey hime, Michiru and I need to take a trip to town. We wont be long. If you need our help call us here's a phone all you have to do is hit number five, with the bump on it. That will connect you to us."  
  
Usagi nodded and slipped the phone easily into her jacket pocket.  
  
Haruka and Michiru each gave Hotoru a kiss on the cheek and gave a Usagi a hug before they left.  
  
Luna stood, "I must go as well. Usagi I need to speak with you later in your room." Usagi nodded, "Hai Luna."  
  
Luna hopped down off the bed where she had been laying next to Hotoru and bounded out the cracked open door.  
  
Usagi turned around and sat down on the chair, only to scoot closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Usagi frowned, "I bet you're not fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best; I don't believe a damn word, look.  
  
Heero smirked and rubbed his forehead when he felt the unbearable stabbing pain.  
  
Usagi's frown deepened, "You're hurting. Where?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"My head."  
  
Usagi turned around, "I...Um."  
  
She shut her eyes fighting the building up rage. She wanted to help him, but how could she, if she couldn't see where the bottle of aspirin was.  
  
Heero touched her shoulder and Usagi instantly heard the rattling of pills in a container.  
  
She opened her eyelids and looked towards his direction. She faintly smiled, but he saw through her fake cheerfulness.  
  
"Hn."  
  
He opened the container and took two pills dry. He then replaced the lid and set it down on the table next to him.  
  
  
  
Setsuna walked down the hallway silently. Her arms swung gracefully at her side. She grew closer to the door, her destination.  
  
Once outside she stopped when she heard voices. She looked through, glancing in through the crack left opened, for just a cat to get through.  
  
She could see Hotoru barely, but she could see Usagi and Heero, well. Heero was still in the bed, but now was sitting up, Usagi was in the chair next to the bed.  
  
They were arguing and then Usagi turned from him, and Heero held up some aspirin.  
  
'They are such a great couple. But he isn't the best man for her. But it's also not my decision.'  
  
'I kept telling you that a long time ago.'  
  
Setsuna straightened up and turned, to an empty hall. She frowned and turned again to face the dead end, part of the hall. A single dark green brow rose with some interest.  
  
'Spying on my daughter?'  
  
Setsuna stepped back as the foot tall fairy size; Queen Serenity rose into the air.  
  
Setsuna shook her head. 'Iie you're highness.'  
  
The queen crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, 'you were always a very bad liar. And you still are. And it also doesn't help that I stood here watching you spying on them.'  
  
'If it's such a problem then why didn't you speak up.'  
  
The Queen grinned, 'who said anything about a problem. I just want to say that you were blocking my view. Why else have I been here for so long.'  
  
Setsuna shook her head, 'I don't have time. They're things that I must do.'  
  
'Iie. Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
Setsuna frowned, "Of..." 'Of course not.'  
  
The Queen stated, 'then you know that I know, that you don't have to fight the inners alone, just yet. Wait, until she is stronger. I wont let you die just yet Setsuna.'  
  
Setsuna shook her head, 'it's for the best. When I'm gone she can use my powers against them.'  
  
Serenity scowled, 'do you think that would make her feel better! Iie it won't. She'll blame herself. She'll think because of her, you die... wait that's what you want huh?"  
  
Setsuna smirked, 'now you understand Sere. Usagi grows stronger each day, each passing day, without the crystal. Her revenge, hatred, love, kindness whatever feeds her the power. How else has she gotten this far? She's not the Usagi, I met when Chibi Usa was sent to the past. She knew, knew without the crystals help that Hotoru and Heero where in danger. And she also transported her spirit to be with Chibi Usa as she died. Where could she have learned that? Who else could give her all of this power?'  
  
Queen Serenity shrugged her slender shoulders, 'you're asking me? How should I know, you're the one that knows everything?' Setsuna tilted her head, 'your highness who is powerful enough to fill our little Usagi with such hatred for the scouts. Who gave her the courage to go to town and see Ami? Who would get off their ass, from above to save her soul? I know it wasn't herself. Cause without this force she would have mourned herself to nothing or killed herself to end the pain.'  
  
Serenity winced; she knew the answer to this one. She shook her head, 'I pray that I'm wrong.' Setsuna waited.  
  
"Please not her father."  
  
Setsuna smirked, "who else?"  
  
Usagi glanced at the door behind her she frowned in thought. She couldn't see anyone, 'Whose Otosan, Okaasan?'  
  
  
  
Setsuna leaned against the wall with a sigh. "As I said before, this all was not to happen."  
  
Queen Serenity asked, "Then why is it?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the Queen, "I don't know. For once I am lost and left behind like all the rest of the world. And because of it Usagi was hurt."  
  
  
  
Duo cheerfully walked up the stairs. The tray he held rattled as he took each step with a small hop.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs as he grabbed the glass of OJ and took three sips.  
  
"Heero won't mind."  
  
He licked his lips and merrily went on his way to infirmary. He was approaching the door to the room they kept Hotoru and Heero in, at the end of the long hall when he heard, 'and because of it Usagi was hurt.'  
  
Duo looked up to see the older woman who had visited Usagi the day he and Trowa were helping her. She had come with a cat and then left. And then came when Hotoru was rushed in with critical injuries.  
  
She was leaning against the wall next to the door. She looked pained; her face had lost its color. Her hair was styled the same, from when he last saw her, but she wore a different outfit.  
Her dark hair was long and beautiful, some draped over her shoulder, her bangs swiped to the side and out of her dark red eyes.  
  
She was dressed in a simple black skirt and shirt, more like a business suit women wore, a red blouse under the black coat.  
Duo frowned slightly as her face drooped and her shoulders fell. He was about to call out to her when he suddenly saw the thing on the floor.  
  
At first he was confused to see such small woman. One with long silvery hair that was worn in the style Usagi had when they found her. Light blue eyes, and Duo swore she was related to Usagi. But the woman was barely a foot tall with small wings and a tight white dress.  
  
But then he remembered the movie he watched last night. Something about angels that go to earth to tell the dieing it was time to go, something like that, he was confused about it all but watched it anyway, because it had he favorite actress as the angel.  
  
Suddenly his jaw dropped and he screeched in fear as the tray fell and hit the floor.  
  
Both the angel like creature and woman looked up, at him with confusion. Duo leaped over the tray, "Heero!! They're coming for you and Hotoru!"  
  
  
  
Usagi leaped out of her chair when she heard a scream. Her chair flew back from her legs and fell over. Usagi was in a fighting position before she knew it.  
  
Then she heard Duo yell, 'Heero!! They're coming for you and Hotoru!'  
  
Usagi frowned just as Heero shot up in bed and was reaching behind him. Duo ran in and slammed the door; "They're going to take you away from me!"  
  
He ran at Heero and leaped into action landing on Heero with a belly flop, but the impact was strong and they were sent to the floor.  
  
The heart monitor was disconnected and shrilled indicating not sensing a heat beep.  
  
Usagi's hand flew out on instinct and hit the off button with pure luck. The noise ended and Usagi blinked went the monitor crashed to the floor. Setsuna raced into the room and stared at Heero and Duo tangled in sheets on the floor.  
  
Setsuna then glanced at Usagi who stood alone near the bed, and was in shock. The door creaked open and Serenity came in. "I'm sorry."  
  
Setsuna nodded and whispered, "It's alright. I thinks Duo is thinking that you're here to take their spirits to heaven."  
  
Serenity giggled.  
  
Usagi asked suddenly, "What happened?"  
  
Setsuna replied casually, "Duo saw you okaasan and thought she was an angel to take Hotoru and Heero away."  
  
Usagi nodded, all the information thrown at her bounced off, her gaze was dazed and focused on the floor.  
  
Duo climbed off of Heero and stretched his arms out at his sides and shouted, "You can't have him!"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "I don't want him or Hotoru."  
  
Duo frowned, "Then why are you here?"  
  
Serenity smiled, "To see my musume, why else?"  
  
Duo blanched in confusion.  
  
Usagi gazed upward, "She's here to..."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Usagi and all eyes flew to it. As it opened Heero stood and he smacked Duo on the head only to pull out a gun and point it at the braided pilot. "Omae o Koruso, Maxwell."  
  
Usagi looked towards Heero, "Heero!"  
  
Serenity stared at the figure in the doorway, 'he's still sexy as hell.'  
  
'I'll take that as a compliment.'  
  
Serenity scowled and crossed her arms over her chest,   
"Insensitive jerk."  
  
Usagi looked at Queen Serenity, "Okaasan."  
  
Serenity sighed, and mumbled, "Well it's true."  
  
The young man in the doorway chuckled, "Hai, a very sexy insensitive jerk, her words exactly. They describe me to a T."  
  
Usagi looked towards the doorway, "who?"  
  
Heero frowned and aimed his gun at the new guy. Duo sighed and relaxed against the wall.  
  
Serenity landed on the bed, sitting down and grew to her normal size, "Someone you will never meet, not yet, not now, and never."  
  
Setsuna moved in front of her hime and stated, "The Queen is right." The man laughed, "You could try..."  
  
Usagi moved onto her tiptoes straining to hear him better. Heero frowned and commanded calmly, "Who are you and who do you work for."  
  
The man smiled looking Heero over carefully, "She always picked the unusual ones." He shrugged his shoulders. "So you're the one who has taken good care of..."  
  
"Anyone hungry?"  
  
Setsuna glanced at Serenity and shook her head. She then stated, "You should leave."  
  
"Why? The party just started."  
  
Serenity shouted, "Because you're not wanted! Now leave before I call the others."  
  
The man smirked, "Lovely as ever Serenity. Remember the first time you sic your guards on me?"  
  
His gaze moved to Usagi briefly, a warm smile touching his lips. Serenity flushed brightly but then covered it with anger, "Leave! We don't need you here."  
  
The man scoffed, "I will only leave if Usagi tells me too." Setsuna backed away and stared at Usagi waiting for her to answer.  
  
Heero lowered his gun and put it away. Serenity stood, "Coronus. I want you to leave now!"  
  
Coronus shook his head; his slicked back golden locks fell out of place. He slid off his black shades and cold ocean blue eyes stared at Serenity, "Iie."  
  
Duo's jaw fell, "Oh my god." He glanced at Usagi then back at the man. "You're twins."  
  
The man looked at Duo, "Baka."  
  
Heero smirked and nodded at the man, as if accepting him. Coronus crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Serenity did you miss me?"  
  
Serenity sighed and stared at the man she still secretly loved, even though he was insensitive.  
  
Usagi asked, "Coronus? Who are you?" The man moved forward, and soon he was in front of her. He tilted her chin up with his hand. With his other hand he brushed her golden bangs back.  
  
"You look so much like your mother."  
  
Usagi inside was frightened, but she recognized his voice. She had heard it before. 'One day all of your powers will be useless. And that that is when you're inheriting from me, will come and everyone shall bow down to the Queen of the Universe. You shall over come all. My little Usa.' 'They don't know it yet, but someday in another time you will loose everything, only to gain everything.'  
  
Usagi inhaled sharply tears filling her eyes. "I know you...from a long time ago."  
  
She turned her head away her eyes focusing on nothing. "Why do I not remember?"  
  
Coronus knelt down as Usagi fell onto the bed with a sigh. He grasped her hands and spoke lightly, "Because the last time I saw you was when you were just a baby barely a year old. My little Usa, and I knew what was happening and what would happen..."  
  
Setsuna grabbed Coronus and pulled him away. "Niisan please leave. You'll make things worst."  
  
Coronus smirked, "dear Setsuna. You can't keep me away for too long. I shall be back. Bye Serenity, love, and bye my little Usa."  
  
He turned and walked out of the door, and Setsuna stated, "I'll follow him out."  
  
Serenity watched her friend go, 'oh dear lord.'  
  
'Love.'  
  
'Go away.'  
  
'Come with me, we have a lot to talk about.'  
  
'Talk? The last time you said that...'  
  
Serenity sighed out loud, "I better go too. I'll see you later Usagi. Boys thank you."  
  
Serenity stood and walked out of the room silently. Usagi blinked, "I have an Otosan..." 


	17. Otosan

Chapter seventeen  
Heero looked at Usagi, and he studied her for a while. He watched her climbed off the bed, her body looked weak and slow, as she tried to move to the doorway, her arms out in front of her, she stumbled over her feet.  
  
She fell into a chair near the door and yawned. "Get back in bed Heero, you need to rest."  
  
Heero frowned at her, "Hn."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, "Heero." Heero glared at her, but did comply. He laid down on the bed, his arms crossed over his bare chest. The blanket hung on the bed for dear life, ready to fall to the floor.  
  
Usagi stood again, after she heard the squeal of the bedsprings. She moved back to the bed and seated herself into the chair she had stayed in for the past three days.  
  
She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "What a day..." Heero frowned, "Got to bed."  
  
Usagi shook her head and propped her elbows on the mattress her face cupped in her palms. "I need to stay here. Who else will protect you from the evil bugs that get in here. We don't want any spider bits or mosquitoes."  
  
Heero stared at her face, he was sure she couldn't see that he was, and he knew she couldn't see him nearly smile.  
  
"Got to bed. You need more rest then me."  
  
Usagi yawned again, "I'm not tired...heh, heh alright so maybe I am."  
  
She stood and moved closer to the bed, and climbed up onto it, next to Heero. "I'll just lay here, next to you...ok."  
  
She rolled onto her side, her back towards Heero. With one hand she reached down for some blankets. Heero grasped the blanket and sheet and pulled them up over the both of them.  
  
Usagi's hand rested at her waist, and her fingers stretched to reach something.  
  
Heero placed his hand over hers and somehow he was drawn close to her body, it was like the bed had become smaller.  
  
Usagi didn't mind, with her other hand she covered his, and closed her eyelids. A soft smile laid on her face as she fell fast asleep.  
  
Heero laid awake in the infirmary bed thinking. He didn't move from where he laid, and didn't try to disturb Usagi.  
  
Soft snore drifted from her and he couldn't help but smirk. He remembered when he would watch her, long before she met him or knew he was there.  
  
He would stand in the corner of the room waiting for her to wake up. He didn't understand why he watched and waited for so long to meet her.  
  
All the others seemed to grow fond of her, even Wufei had.  
Wufei had taken care of her, taught her what she needed to know.  
  
He on the other hand taught her what she would need. He had followed her around and made sure she would never give up.  
  
He had seen people give up after a few failures and their life would fall apart.  
  
Usagi was important, and as each day went, he believed even more how important she actually was.  
  
  
  
He watched them, not from nearby but from miles away. The glass, piece big enough to see the room, floated before him. He scowled at the picture, at the figures next to each other.  
'Fool. You think you can keep her...' He smirked, while crossing his arms. 'Soon I shall have her, and everything else. The crystal will aid me in building the kingdom that should have been brought.  
  
But those pesky scouts ruined it all; just to get their revenge on a hime they thought wasn't suitable for the place. Those idiots don't know that each day that unsuitable hime grows stronger. She already over powered them without the crystal. And soon she could easily take down Sailor Saturn.'  
  
The power was so beautiful, and he learned today that her Otosan is the one. The person who fed her the energy and would soon be giving it all to him.  
  
He laughed out loud at the thought. His hand stretched out and he caressed the picture. He wanted to touch her again, but he would have to wait.  
  
  
  
The door to the room burst open, "Sir!" He turned around the image on the glass faded, "Hai. What do you want now?"  
  
"She's escaped!"  
  
"Who!"  
  
"Another Sailor. She's head east towards the city. And she's moving fast. She'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Artigato Mercury. I'll take care of it."  
  
"What are you going to do sir?"  
  
He stood to his feet, "bring her back what else. Now join the others and train. The fight is growing closer each day."  
  
Mercury nodded and left the room. He scowled, 'bitches.'  
  
And in a black glowing light he vanished.  
  
  
  
She ran down the street her arms pumping at her sides.  
'I have to get out of here.'  
  
Her thighs burned, from all the running but she pushed herself on. Her eyes filled with tears and blurred her vision.  
  
Vigorously she wiped at them to she could see. 'Kami how could I be so stupid. He's been controlling us. I should have known. He blinded us, turned our friendship to duty made it feel wrong.'  
She picked up her speed and rounded the corner the city in sites.  
  
"Chibi Usa was smart, she knew, and she tried to get away to warn our hime, and now its up to me. I have to help her before its too late. It is the last thing I can do.'  
  
Her breathing came in short gasps and she felt so weak and tired. 'I just need to get to town...then I am safe.'  
  
She continued on even though her stomach turned in knots and clenched inside her. Her heart slammed against her rib cage nearly burst out of her chest.  
  
Her legs and arms were on fire, they burn as if licked by the flames.  
  
Her lungs ached for air and for rest.  
  
She could see the city lights and tears burst from her eyes, '"oh kami, I'm free."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
She came to an abrupt halt and her legs nearly gave out on her.  
  
"Iie."  
  
The man smirked and he stepped closer to her. She shook her head, "Iie. I wont let you win!"  
  
She raised her arm into the air, her fingers pointed to the sky. The man unsheathed his sword and let out a war cry as he leaped into action racing towards her. 


	18. This Is Only The Begining

Without time to attack she dove right and hit the ground painfully.  
  
She rolled and jumped to her feet as the blade sliced through the air the tip cutting her flesh.  
  
She cried out and jumped away. "I wont let you hurt her anymore kono yaro!"  
  
He laughed, a laugh she hated ever since this all had began. "But you're apart of it. Do you think they will let you in after what you done? She's blind. You did that. You destroyed her not me, you!" Her eyes filled with tears and yet she refused to let them fall. "I may have hurt her emotionally and physically, but I have never, hurt her heart or soul. And they grow stronger each day. And one day she will get revenge on you, and the others. And I will watch you all die by my hime's hands."  
  
The man shouted, "That's enough its time for you to die!"  
  
  
  
Usagi turned onto her back and she jerked, almost leaning off the bed.  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open and he stared into Usagi face. She was frowning and her features were all scrunched up as if in pain. "Leave her alone..."  
  
She jerked again and suddenly her eyes snapped open, the color as black as night.  
  
A bright light formed around Heero and Usagi surrounding them both and consumed them within the silver glow.  
  
The door to the room opened, "Hey Usagi, guess what we go...Holy Kuso!"  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Michi..."  
  
"Kuso, Usagi!"  
  
The light died and Usagi's body went limb, her eyes opened, they were blank the color black as night. Heero also seemed to be lying awake, but his body was stiff as if dead.  
  
Haruka raced towards her hime's body, "Usagi! Usagi iie!" Michiru was at Heero's side. She felt his forehead and realized with horror he was freezing to the touch.  
  
Michiru looked up to Haruka who stared at Usagi, her blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Haruka I don't think they're with us anymore."  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"She means that their spirits left their bodies and are gone. But do not fret, they will be back."  
  
Haruka stared at Setsuna and she just fell into the chair with a cry of anguish. "We failed again."  
  
Setsuna moved to Haruka and knelt down to be eye level with the younger woman. "They're not dead. Something is happening and Usagi needs to be there, but she can't take her body, she can't take the chance of being seen."  
  
"Why did Heero go with her?"  
  
Setsuna looked up at Michiru who towered over them both. "He wouldn't let her go without him being there. Its simple, he held onto her as that light took them both. Look."  
  
Michiru turned around and looked at the couple on the bed. Heero had, at the last minute grabbed her by the waist and locked his hands together.  
  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to the world, but it wasn't pretty. Before her was a war, a war between powers and strength.  
  
She stared at them, evil and good, fighting as always. But the good had once been corrupted. And now she fought for what was right and for her life.  
  
The dark figure covered in darkness attacked over and over again.  
  
She ran ahead just as the blackness struck the light sending it far away. "IIE!!!"  
  
Her friend, her best friend, one she still loved even after all the pain, all the torture, and all the hatful words, she still loved her.  
  
The blackness crackled with laugher, hatred filling the air, and filling her mind. She ran faster towards the light, pushing the evil out and away from her mind.  
  
She could hear someone behind her, but she didn't know who would follow her into a battle, or who would sacrifice their life to follow her into her war.  
  
Usagi slid to a stop hovering over the light. She stared down at her friend, and tears filled her eyes.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes to see the one person she had tried to protect and failed.  
  
She could see the tears and knew that her friend, her hime still loved her, and still wanted her back.  
  
She had done so much damage, but still Usagi, her hime, her best friend, her only friend, took her back. She softly smiled, "Usagi...you came..."  
  
She could feel herself leaving the world, Usagi's image fading out, and then come back.  
  
She couldn't feel the pain anymore; the gash in her stomach didn't hurt her anymore. Not even seeing the blood made a difference.  
  
She had known when he appeared that it was all over. She had no chance of winning...  
  
  
  
"That's enough its time for you to die!"  
  
She leaped into the air and her hand came up, readying her attack. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The rings of fire hit everywhere, but on him. He dodged them all with ease and hit her in the chest knocking her to the floor. She hit once, twice and a third time before she slid to a stop.  
  
He landed near her and she forced herself to stand on wobbly legs.  
  
"Mars Celestial..."  
  
She didn't get the chance. The handle of his sword slammed in her gut and she went down with a smack on the ground.  
She gagged and blood was spat out of her mouth and onto the floor. 'Not good.'  
  
"Having fun yet Mars? I know I am." He smirked as she climbed to her knees unable to get to her feet. It hurt to stand, broken ankle, sprained, or fractured it didn't matter. She was a goner.  
  
"Celestial Fire Surround!!!"  
  
He batted them away with his sword such an easy defense against her strongest attack. He was unstoppable. She shook her head; no she would fight to the end.  
  
She climbed to her feet wincing in pain from her left ankle. She wouldn't be able to help Usagi, Serenity or the others. It had taken her to long to fight out of the fog and find her way back from the darkness. But help was on its way. They could save her, and help her, unlike she could.  
  
She clenched her fists tightly and shouted as loud as she could, feeling as if her longs would burst, "This is for Usagi! Mars! Flame! Sniper!!!!!"  
  
She had no idea where it came from, but she could feel the heat enter her hands and shape itself.  
  
The arrow raged like an inferno, like her hatred. It shot from the bow she held and it flew through the air unable to be dodged or blocked.  
  
He cried out as it struck his shoulder and he screamed as it entered his body and blood poured from the gash leaking to the floor.  
  
And at that second, that last second she felt it, what had given her the boost of power. She turned her head as a figure appeared. He was like an angel, not of life, but of death. But she could see the crystal glowing inside him. She had seen him before with Usagi.  
  
He stared at her as if in wonder, a strange feeling overcame her.  
And that's when she felt the twinge of pain but it was so faint she wasn't sure it happened.  
  
She never felt it enter her body; never felt herself hit the ground like a tree falling to the floor. She didn't feel the pain as she slid on the ground.  
  
But she saw the eyes, the eyes of her hime, who still cared.  
  
  
  
"Rei you'll be ok."  
Rei softly smiled, "I failed you hime...But I'm not alone, they will come soon...I'll go visit Chibi Usa. Tell her things are fine..."  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie. Rei don't leave me. I wont let you."  
  
Rei reached up with one unsteady hand, it didn't hurt, it just took a lot of strength to bring her hand close to the pale face of her friend. "I failed to protect you, I was taken over by evil, and now I am being punished...tell, that boy, that he's special...and that he is the one..."  
  
Usagi frowned, "the one what?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "I don't know...but something."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Usagi's head snapped up, and she stared at a man she had never seen before.  
  
"Rei it's time."  
  
That voice...that voice, and those words she had heard them before...  
  
'One day all of your powers will be useless. And that is when your inheriting from me will come and everyone shall bow down to the Queen of the Universe. You shall over come all. My little Usa.'  
  
Usagi shook her head and took a step back. She watched as Rei's spirit stood, "Bye hime. We will see each other again I promise."  
  
Usagi bit her bottom lip and she shook her head as tears fell. The man moved towards her and he caressed her check lovingly, "I told you the truth my little Usa. Every night I told you over and over again. And soon no one will ever match up to your strength, not even myself. But there is a price for the power. But only you shall choose, not I, or anyone else."  
  
And then they were gone like that, his touch, his blue eyes, and his face was all gone.  
  
She could feel the darkness coming back. But before it took her, two arms encircled her waist, "I wont let you go alone."  
  
Usagi thought, 'but you can't go into the darkness, only I can. Only am I aloud to go that far. But one day it will all end, even if it means Usagi will die.'  
  
  
  
Her eyes shut and then opened again. The blackness faded like the mist in the early morning.  
  
The ocean still void but beautiful stared endlessly at the ceiling.  
Haruka stood from her chair and was at Usagi's side instantly, "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi turned her head to face Haruka, and tears filled her eyes. "She's dead."  
  
Usagi's hands covered her face and she was racked with anguish sobs. "She's dead."  
  
Haruka looked around in the empty room. Her own tears filling her eyes, she gently caressed her himi's cheek. With her other hand she ran her fingers through Usagi's bangs.  
  
"W...who." She bit back her sob and her hand grew shaky.  
  
Usagi cried out, "Rei! He killed her! That animal he murdered her like my musume. Chibi Usa, Rei."  
  
Haruka bent over and hugged her hime, "It's gonna be ok hime. We'll get him back for all this."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai, he will pay."  
  
  
  
Heero groaned, and he blinked. And then opened his eyes. They blurred for a second and then focused.  
  
He was staring straight into gorgeous blue eyes. Her lips were pursed together as if in thought. Her blond hair set loose and blanketed over her like a sheet of gold.  
  
She wore the same clothes he saw her wearing the day she had gone into the hanger. When he had found her on the floor fast asleep and cold to the touch.  
  
But now she wasn't pale, or cold. Instead her skin was warm against his and she glowed with color.  
  
Her eyes though were puffy from crying and he knew why. Rei.  
  
He remembered her, from the attack against the onna. She had protected him, healed him and now she was gone. The onna's that attack them, dressed in the same as the one who saved him.  
  
But then Rei, who had worn red and purple went against that man. The one he knew was pure evil, the one Usagi wanted to hurt.  
  
He also now knew that those onna's were the ones who attacked Tokyo. They were the only ones with that great of power to do such destruction.  
  
Heero sighed and Usagi seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Heero?"  
  
Heero looked back into her eyes and thought about that man. He would have to find out who he was.  
  
He was the enemy, and he had to be taken out. "Hn."  
  
Usagi let out a breath of air and she hugged him tighter to her. "It's about time you woke up."  
  
'Emotions make you weak.'  
  
He frowned at that thought, Usagi had emotions, and so far she had proved to him she could be strong.  
But they weakened her for a brief time, and then she would become stronger.  
  
He sat up, pulling away from her, "Heero?" He glanced at her as he climbed off the bed, "Hn."  
  
She frowned as he moved towards the door and as he opened it she whispered, "You said you wouldn't let me go alone!"  
  
And the door shut, and Usagi was alone.  
  
  
  
Heero walked away from the door leaving it behind him, as he walked, he replied, "Emotions are for the weak."  
  
  
  
A week later.  
  
Usagi sat up in bed and carefully climbed off. She moved to the bed on the other side of the room. "Hotoru?"  
  
The girl moaned in her sleep, "Hai hime chan..."  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
Hotoru rolled over, "Sore, and tired." Usagi softly smiled and sat down at the end of the bed. Hotoru sat up against the pillows. "How's training hime chan?"  
  
Usagi frowned and her eyes went unfocused, "Normal..." Hotoru tilted her head, "You're lying hime chan. Are they treating you wrong?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie. Everything is fine." Hotoru frowned but then her eyes flew to the open window. She stared up at the blue sky her eyes focused on something far, far away. 'Who is that?'  
  
Usagi climbed off the bed, "I better go. I'll have Duo kun bring up breakfast, alright?"  
  
Hotoru mumbled, "sure..."  
  
She continued to stare out the window a frown fixed on her small face.  
  
Usagi walked to the dresser and quickly changed into the clothes Iria had laid out from the night before. When ready she left the room, using the walls for guidance.  
  
  
  
Heero seated himself at the table and picked up his fork. For the past week he had avoided Usagi to the best he could. But she always found him.  
  
He was proud of her for it, but also angered. He wanted time to think and train himself. But then she was getting better, it took her little time to find him and say hi or hug him.  
  
His head perked up and he looked at the doorway as Usagi entered the room.  
  
He frowned as she moved to the table and sat down next to him. "Morning Heero kun. Quatre is breakfast ready?"  
  
Quatre nodded and set a plate in front of Usagi. Duo walked in, "Hey Q man dish up two plates. I'm eating out with Hotoru."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, even though her eyes stared over his shoulder. "That's sweet of you Duo. Hotoru seems a little distracted this morning. Maybe you can cheer her up." Usagi then looked away.  
  
Heero's frown deepened, he didn't understand her. For this past week she had grown colder to them, all. Like she was trying to push them away, but kindly.  
  
She would act kind at first, but once she had said would need to be said she'd turn away and leave or block them out.  
  
She wouldn't join in any of the conversations. He knew Rei, and that Chibi Usa, onna's had to do with it, but he couldn't fit the pieces together.  
  
Haruka asked, "Distracted about what?" Haruka always pushed her, making Usagi speak and join in, half the time it worked.  
  
Usagi looked up her eye staring passed Haruka's shoulder. "I don't know."  
  
She then turned back to her food, end of discussion. Heero pushed his plate away and stood from his seat. Usagi looked up at him and also pushed her plate away.  
  
She stood as well using help from the chair. She took small steps from table to the wall and left the room as quickly as she could.  
  
Heero glared after her. Haruka crossed her arms over her chest, "Looks like you pissed her off Heero."  
  
Duo snickered, both hand holding Hotoru's and his food.  
"Hee man is in trouble, Hee man is in trouble."  
  
Heero directed his glare at Duo before he stormed out of the room, going after Usagi. Duo grinned, "This is going to be good." He was about to follow but Trowa stopped, "No. Let them be. They have things to talk about...alone."  
  
Haruka nodded, "He's right. Duo, why don't you go talk with Hotoru? I have a feeling Usagi's right. Something is about to happen."  
  
  
  
She stood from her bed; the one Quatre had let her stay in over the past week. It was right next to the one Usagi and Hotoru now shared.  
The door opened and Michiru asked, "Is something wrong?"  
She shook her head, "Iie. Nothing I can't handle. But I have to leave...and I wont be coming back."  
  
Michiru frowned, "What do you mean...Iie. Setsuna don't even think about it."  
  
Her red eye stared calmly at the scout of the sea, "Gomen, but I must. It's the only way."  
  
Michiru took a step forward. Setsuna raised her hand, "Pluto Planet Power!" Instantly Sailor Pluto took Setsuna's place.  
  
She raised her staff called out to the horrified Michiru. "Take care of her for me. I wont be able to anymore."  
  
She then leaped into the portal made by her staff. It shut behind her. Michiru fell against the doorway, "Oh kami...Setsuna." Haruka wrapped her arms around her lover, "Michi chan..."  
  
Michiru spun around in Haruka's arms, "Haruka!" The tears that fell from her lover's eyes startled Haruka. "Michi what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Setsuna! She's gone to fight the enemy." Haruka gasped, "iie. He'll kill her." Michiru nodded against Haruka's chest, "And she knows it." 


	19. Visiters To Stay

Chapter nineteen  
Usagi just had made it to the music room when two arms spun her around slamming her into the wall near the door.  
  
Usagi gasped for air, "what on earth...?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero let me go."  
  
Heero glared at her, his dark eyes locking on her and her alone. "Iie. You are going to listen."  
  
Usagi shouted, "Iie I wont!" She struggled against his grip, trying to get free.  
  
"Hai you will."  
  
Usagi stopped her futile attempts and glared at him, "What! What is it, that I have to hear!"  
  
Heero's hand grasped her chin in a tight grip, "Stop being a bitch."  
Usagi's eyes widen in shock when she felt his aura darken. "W...what?"  
  
Heero snarled, "You heard me. Stop throwing a fit and grow up. Hai your friends died, they died for you! They died so you could achieve."  
  
Usagi bit her bottom lip, feeling anger rise up within her.  
  
"So grow up and stop throwing your baby acts so everyone walks on egg shells around you." Usagi found strength and pushed him away from her. "You think that I'm being a baby! You have no idea what I've been through."  
  
Angry tears coursed down her cheeks, "My family was killed by my own friends, innocent people died by their hands. Just because they wanted me dead. Now I find I have another Otosan, who I haven't met, and my friends are all dieing to protect me. Why me! Why can't they protect themselves instead of me! I don't want it, because I don't deserve their love or yours or the other guys. I don't even deserve Hotoru's love, because I'm not who they want me to be."  
  
Usagi stormed away from Heero, feeling her self-control slipping.  
  
Heero then argued, "then earn their love. Earn it, and cherish it because it is all you will have. It's more then what I've had."  
  
Usagi turned to look at him, and let his words flow to her ears.  
  
And then it all made sense to her.  
  
"Alright. But only because you said so." She was frowning as she worked her way back to him.  
  
  
  
"Where do we start looking?"  
  
"You're asking me? I thought you had more brains, but I guess I was wrong, you have more balls."  
  
The first person frowned at the second ones remark, "ha, ha very droll."  
  
The third person of the group shouted, "will you two shut up and get along. Hime told us that someone here had contacted her, asking for help. Now lets get to work. We don't want to miss the fun."  
  
The second person replied, "I don't see how someone, hundreds of light years away could contact, hime."  
  
The first person smacked the second, "Baka. She's hime, and has great power don't question it."  
  
"I wasn't, and did you have to hit me!"  
  
"Kami, will you two at least shut your traps."  
  
They rolled their eyes at the third; only to get hit on the head, "get along!"  
  
The group then stepped out of the airport heading to the city, where they had been told, someone needed them.  
  
  
  
Usagi leaped into the air, but when she landed, two arms grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Not quick enough."  
  
Usagi frowned and her elbow slammed into his gut. Letting her go Heero stumbled back and watched as Usagi turned, and instantly fell into a stance.  
  
"Good."  
  
Usagi smiled, but waited. Heero came at her, his fist flew through the air but she caught it.  
  
Usagi grinned, happy at the fact she had stopped him from hurting her. But then red flashed through her mind and she dropped to the floor and rolled. His fists hit the ground barely missing her.  
  
She climbed to her feet, only to be knocked down, by Heero's low sweep.  
  
She hit the ground landing on her back, the wind knocked out of her.  
  
Usagi groaned, but red blinded her mind and she gasped as the air rushed at her face. She could feel the heat from Heero's fist, hovering just above her nose.  
  
His finger flew out tapping her nose, "Instant death. Bone fragment from the nose would pierce you brain and you die instantly."  
  
Usagi swallowed hard, "r...really."  
  
Heero smirked, and was about to pull away, when suddenly Usagi's leg came up smacking him on the side of the head and he fell to the floor in shock.  
  
He grunted, and rolled onto his stomach. He turned his head to see Usagi, laughing.  
  
Her arms held her stomach as she burst into tears, either from a joy that she got him down, or she had remembered something.  
Usagi's body shook and racked with sobs. Heero climbed to his feet.  
  
Usagi rolled over; her sobs subsided and turned to heart breaking laughter.  
  
"Rei taught me that...once after school. I had accidentally run her over when I was in a hurry. She never knew it was me until she saw me on the ground after a kick to the head...she bought me ice cream..."  
  
Usagi sat up and wiped her tears away. Heero pulled her up to her feet. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Good."  
  
Usagi looked at him, and she softly smiled, "Artigato."  
  
Heero frowned, "I didn't say great, I said good."  
  
Usagi was about to reply, but the door to the room flew up.  
  
"Hime!"  
Usagi turned around instantly at the name, "Hotoru?"  
  
"Hime, it's Setsuna mama. She...she." Hotoru's arms wrapped around Usagi's leg and she burst into tears.  
Usagi shook her head and knelt down, "What about Setsuna. What's wrong?"  
  
Hotoru cried out, her body shaking with sobs. Usagi stood, "It's alright, I'll go find her." She grabbed Hotoru's hand and briskfully started to the door. But the second door to the room opened. "Usagi don't."  
  
Usagi turned around started by Haruka's harsh voice.  
  
"Haruka what is going on? Where is Setsuna?" Usagi let go of Hotoru's hand as Michiru scooped the little girl into her arms.  
  
Usagi threw her arms up in the air, "What the hell is going on!" Haruka stated, "Don't worry about it Usagi. I'm sure Setsuna's fine. We'll go find her. Heero watch Usagi."  
  
Haruka and Michiru then fled the room with Hotoru.  
  
Usagi's fists shook, "they're hiding something from me."  
  
Heero stepped closer, "she said it was nothing."  
  
Usagi shook her head, her dual gaze rising up, "Iie." Thing's spun, even though she couldn't see, she felt it. She stumbled on her feet and Heero went towards her.  
  
Usagi moaned, "Iie." She body fell, tilted back her head, falling limb, and her arms flailing out for something to grab.  
  
But before she could hit the floor two arms latched around her waist tightly pulling her up and against a chest.  
  
Her eyelids shut and she felt the world leaving her body behind, her mind wondering far away.  
  
Heero stopped himself from going closer. He eyed the three men who had just entered the room. The one in the middle held Usagi close, to close for Heero's comfort.  
He glared at the man who was staring down at Usagi.  
  
"Man I just got here and already women are falling for me." 


	20. Friendship That Should Have Lasted

Chapter twenty  
She opened her eyes to a new world, "What where am I?"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
She turned, "Pluto? What's going on?"  
Pluto softly smiled, "It's alright hime. I have a while before my time is up. My Niisan hasn't come for me yet."  
  
Usagi glanced around her, "What do you mean yet?"  
  
Pluto turned and started walking, "Follow me."  
  
Usagi nodded and followed the Sailor of time. She was led into a room, a room she remembered from a long time ago.  
  
"The time gates? But why are we here, Pluto?"  
  
Pluto held up her staff, "This isn't the gate of time Usagi hime. But it is the gateway way for the mind. Only few may pass through it, most are only able to see. You are one of the few who can go through, separating your mind from your body, but you can only go so far."  
  
She glanced at Usagi watching her expression. "But this time I chose for you not to pass through."  
  
Usagi frowned, "Pluto what are you talking about."  
  
Pluto sighed and waved her staff across the mirror, "I couldn't let you pass the gate this time hime. I didn't want you to be there when I..."  
  
Pluto sighed and stepped a side. Usagi stepped closer, looking into the gate, as the fog, and strands formed an image.  
"Oh kami."  
  
Usagi looked at the image then back at Pluto. Tears formed in her eyes, "How could you!"  
  
Her body shook with uncontrollable tears and she fell to her knees. She lurched forwards and a sob escaped her lips. "Iie."  
Her fists clenched, then released.  
  
Pluto knelt down and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "I had to Usagi."  
  
Usagi jerked away from her, "You did this! You... you..."  
  
She burst into more tears pounding on the floor.  
  
Pluto tilted Usagi's chin with her fingers, "I have been alive for over 10 thousands of years. And never in all my life have I ever, wanted to protect someone, by giving my life. Usagi, you are the one, the only one who will stop the war between Scout and scout."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "I don't want to. I'm no one. I don't want to be Sailor moon again."  
  
Pluto shook her head, "You're not Sailor moon. She died in battle weeks before. You are you. And your friends are dieing for what they believe right. Because of you, Rei came back. Because of you Chibi Usa broke free."  
  
"But it's me because they are dieing."  
Pluto shook her head and pointed with her staff at the man, "iie. He is the reason. Not you Usagi. You are you. But because of you, they are willing to go against what they thought was right. They had been made to believe that you were weak, and that you weren't meant to be queen. But they now know that you are. You will be Queen, not of Earth but of the universe."  
  
Usagi bit back her tears and stared into Pluto's face.  
  
Pluto continued, "I must go."  
  
"Iie, Pluto don't go please. Iie. I need you."  
  
"Iie Usagi, no you don't. You have the others. You have never needed me."  
  
Usagi cried out as the darkness began to engulf her, "But I need your friendship Setsuna!"  
  
  
Haruka burst in the room, "What happened!"  
  
Her chest rose and fell. Her eyes equally glanced at each person in the room.  
  
Michiru came up at her side, "Luna called. What happened to Usagi?"  
  
Haruka growled low beneath her throat when no one answered.  
  
She grabbed the closest person near her by the collar. "Dammit Duo tell me everything."  
  
Duo screeched in horror, "Help she is going to kill me!!! I don't want to die. I'm too young."  
  
Michiru laid a gentle hand on Haruka's shoulder "Love please..."  
  
Haruka shrugged her off, "Iie. The hime is in trouble and I want to know...NOW!"  
  
Michiru backed away from Haruka, whose face turned red with pure anger.  
  
Duo replied, "She passed out in the training room."  
  
Haruka nodded and tossed him out of her way. Duo landed on one foot and fell into one of the other guys. "Maxwell watch where you fall!"  
  
"Sorry Wu man."  
  
"Maxwell... prepare to die."  
  
Duo screeched again and stormed out of the room as fast as he could, with Wufei on his tail.  
  
Haruka walked to the side of the bed and grabbed Usagi's left hand. "Usagi..."  
  
Luna who laid near her mistress's neck, trying her best to keep her warm as she could spoke, "She can't hear you. She's in the dream world."  
  
"You mean her mind left her..."  
  
"Iie. No this time she will see it as a nightmare."  
  
Haruka nodded and seated herself in a chair next to the bed.  
  
Michiru stared Usagi, as her eyes filled up with unshed tears and she walked out of the infirmary.  
  
Trowa glanced out the door, watching Michiru's retreating for disappear. Her frowned slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Quatre sighed when the chaos had subsided for now and leaned against the wall.  
  
There was a long time of silence before Trowa chose to speak up, "We have company."  
  
Haruka looked up, her eyes darkening, "What do you mean?"  
  
Trowa glanced at her, "Three young men arrived in the training room. One had been able to break Usagi kun fall. They're waiting in the dinning room."  
  
Haruka nodded, "I'll talk to them."  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No. You need to go see Michiru."  
  
Haruka frowned, "Why what's wrong with her."  
  
She glanced around looking for her love. When she found her not there, her eyes went frantic.  
  
Trowa held up his hand, "You upset her."  
  
Haruka frowned again wondering what he was talking about. But then she remembered she had yelled at Michiru. She had never done that before.  
  
"Oh kami...Oh kami."  
  
She raced out of the room calling out, "Michi chan, I didn't mean it!!!"  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, a smudged look took place on his features.  
  
"That was very considerate of you Trowa."  
  
Trowa glanced at Quatre, his face placid as a lake. He nodded curtly.  
  
Quatre softly smiled, "lets go speak with the young men."  
  
Trowa looked at Usagi. He replied, "She needs someone to be here when she wakes up. I'll stay. And I'll join you later."  
  
Quatre nodded and left the room.  
  
  
Pluto walked up towards the building that had held her enemy, and the house where they had hid for such a long time.  
  
She inhaled deeply, coming to an understanding that she wouldn't be walking away from this.  
  
She felt the reassuring fact that she would finally be free from her duties. But that wasn't the reason why she had too.  
  
Without her among the living Usagi would gain her powers. And would become stronger. Even though she had gained her Niisan's powers, Usagi to be stronger, ten times as much as her enemy.  
  
Usagi would be blind when she battled them, so she had to be strong.  
  
Pluto waited, knowing he would come sooner or later.  
  
And there, a black cloud formed in front of her, and out stepped Mamoru. His sword was gripped tightly in his hand. Fresh blood, dripped from the end of the blade.  
  
"Why Pluto. What have I done to get a visit from the Time Guardian?"  
  
Pluto gripped her staff, she could feel his power, and it would pummel her like she was a flea.  
  
"You have killed to many people, and I can't stand to see my hime in pain."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair casually, and replied, "Awe, my dear Usako brought you here. How is she? And how is the future looking?"  
  
Setsuna readied herself, her attack on the tip of her tongue. She would at least hurt him before she would go down.  
  
Mamoru nodded, "Fine, I guess I'll have to see for myself."  
  
Pluto shook her head, "You'll never get to her."  
  
Mamoru nodded, "We'll see."  
  
He raised his sword, "ready?" Pluto didn't nod nor acknowledge him. "Dead scream!!!"  
  
Mamoru smirked and jumped out of the way, his cape flapping out behind him as he soared into the air.  
  
Then he vanished as Pluto sent another attack. He appeared in front of her, but Pluto was ready for him. She knocked her staff blocking the blow his sword would have created.  
  
Mamoru smirked, "not bad."  
  
He jumped back landing in a crouched position. "Dead scream!!!"  
  
He ducked and rolled, then shot off towards her. He raised his sword.  
  
"Dark Dome Close."  
  
Mamoru shrieked in pain and was knocked off his feet.  
  
Pluto sighed, 'that was close.'  
She stared at Mamoru hoping she had seared his hands maybe even nicked his blade.  
  
Mamoru climbed to his feet.  
  
Pluto readied herself once more. She stared at Mamoru waiting for his attack.  
  
He leaped into the air and easily dodged her blow and he came down upon her too quickly.  
  
She inhaled deeply, and she felt the blow. Pluto bit back the tears when he removed his sword and kicked her down.  
  
She could feel her life leaving her, slowly fading away. But as the darkness consumed her, she heard someone yell, "But I need your friendship Setsuna!" 


	21. Tears Of The Heart

Chapter twenty-one  
Hotoru crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the group. Her eyes slid to one figure then the next.  
  
Her hair had been pulled back from her face and into a quarter ponytail.  
  
She was dressed in fading blue jeans, and a black long sleeve turtleneck. Black sneakers on her feet, the laces undone, but the laces were tucked inside.  
  
"Aren't you hot?"  
  
Hotoru frowned at him and glared, one that Heero had done to her many times before. She replied, "Why are you here?"  
  
The one, who seemed to be the leader of the three replied, "Our hime was contacted by someone here. She was told that there was a war and that they needed outside help."  
  
Hotoru asked hotly, "and you're the outside help?"  
  
The tallest of the three stepped forward. "We are very sorry to come unpronounced miss. But our hime said it was very critical that we come here, to help."  
  
Hotoru looked up into his eyes, even though her had gone down to one knee to be more of eye level to her.  
  
She suddenly nodded, "alright I trusted you. But still it isn't up to me. Usagi hime doesn't like to be babied with, or be watched by others."  
  
The leader, or so Hotoru assumed as the leader replied, "that girl, the one who fainted, is she..."  
  
"Hai. Usagi, Tsuki no hime."  
  
The third one asked, "What happen to her?" Hotoru looked at him, "She...she went to the dream world."  
  
She looked down her face falling and she felt the tears ready to fall. "She was visiting Setsuna mama."  
  
The tallest asked, "who?"  
  
"Hotoru? Have you kept our guests occupied while I was gone?"  
  
Hotoru looked up, "Hai Quatre san." Quatre softly smiled and pattered her head gently when her arms latched around his leg.  
  
He looked at the group and held out his hand, "I'm Quatre R. Winner, welcome to my home."  
  
The tallest stood back up and steps back. The leader stepped forward taking Quattre's hand in his and shook it. "Kou Seiya. These are my brothers." He stepped back and bowed. He had long ebony black hair that fell back in a low ponytail, the end curling at his waist. His eyes were the color of sapphire stones.  
Seiya was dressed in a red suit, black dressy shirt underneath the coat, and a yellow tie.  
  
The tallest nodded his head, "Kou Taiki. It's a pleasure to meet you...all." Taiki has long chestnut brown hair that falls passed his butt, and pulled back into a low ponytail. But unlike Seiya, he had no bangs, and his hair was slicked back from his chocolate brown eyes covered by simple reading glasses.  
He was dressed in a yellow suit with a sage green dressy shirt underneath, and a blue tie.  
  
The last one crossed his arms over his chest and stated crossly, "Kou Yaten." Yaten the shortest off all three was dressed in a light blue suit with a dark blue dressy shirt, and a red tie.'  
He had light blue, whitish colored hair that was long as the fist two did, and also pulled into a low ponytail. He had bangs, but they were swiped to the side and out of the way. Yaten had bright green eyes, which glared at Quatre, and Hotoru.  
  
  
  
Haruka hit the down loudly, "Michi!!!" She pounded again when she didn't hear a reply. "Gomen nasasi Michi chan."  
  
She sighed and rested her forehead against the wall. "Michi let me in. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry that I did. I'll make it up I swear I will."  
  
She tried the knob but found it locked. "Michiru, please."  
  
She hit her head against the door, as silent tears started to fall. "I was scared dammit. When Luna called and said that something happened to Usagi. I thought I would die."  
  
She bit her bottom lip, "And they wouldn't tell us what happened, I couldn't control my anger."  
  
She laughed through her tears, choking on a sob that escaped her throat, "but when Trowa...when he said...that I should see you...and you weren't in the room, I thought you were hurt. And I could have sworn my heart had stopped right there."  
  
She inhaled a shaky breath, and let it out slowly. "He said that you were upset and I realized that I hurt you. Not physically but emotionally. I suddenly realized how close I had become to being my dad. He hurt me in physical way, but it scarred me physically. I lost my okaasan and him; don't make me loose you too. Please Michi chan, don't leave me alone."  
  
Haruka pulled back when she heard the lock click and she wiped at her tears as it opened.  
  
Michiru peeked out to see Haruka, teary eyes, her cheeks stained with tears standing in her doorway.  
  
She wiped at her eyes, "Haruka."  
  
She opened the door further and pulled the taller woman into her arms, and pulled her inside.  
  
The door shut quietly behind them.  
  
  
  
Duo stared at the closed door down the hall, and he wiped his eyes, riding the tears, "That was so sad... I need a girl like that."  
  
He choked back a sob and wiped the tears away again. "Maxwell."  
  
Tears gone Duo eeped and bolted down the hall faster than ever. Wufei came up the stair, "Braided baka, I will chop off your braid for your weakness!"  
  
  
  
Trowa glanced down at Usagi when he heard her moan in her sleep.  
  
He watched her carefully as she rolled over, facing him and slowly her lids opened. He sighed, his hopes dieing a slow death, she was still blind.  
  
She yawned, her hand covering her mouth as she did so.  
  
As if feeling his presence she asked, "what time is it?"  
  
Trowa replied smoothly, "1:45"  
  
Usagi nodded and pushed herself up into a seated position. She rubbed her red rimmed eyes, "where is everyone?"  
  
"Haruka's with Michiru, Duo's with Wufei, Heero is alone, and Quatre, and Hotoru are with the guests."  
  
Usagi frowned, "What guests?"  
  
Trowa lapsed into silence and turned to stare out the window. Usagi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Why are you not with Quatre?"  
  
Trowa glanced at her, "...Someone should be here."  
  
Usagi scowled, "you know if you keep that attitude, I'll just leave. I'm not an obligation all right. I'm a guest not a job. And I'm your friend, not you client, understood!"  
  
Trowa smirked, "sure."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Good, now go to Quatre. You two haven't had time for each other since I showed up."  
  
Trowa was about to object but Usagi held up her hand silencing him. "Do you thing I'm blind...oh wait, wrong analogy. Do you think I'm stupid..."   
  
She paused again and sighed, "for a long time I figured out your relationship."  
  
"Usagi, we are just friends."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "iie. I don't believe you. I have felt it for a long time. But you two are too stubborn and stupid to admit it, no offense Trowa kun. But I want my friends to be happy. So starting this afternoon, I want you to spend as much time as you can with Quatre kun."  
  
Trowa sighed, "Fine."  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged him tightly, "good. Now go before I push you out."  
  
Trowa kissed the top of her head and stood. He glanced at her one more time. "Go already." He turned again and left the room.  
  
It wasn't until Usagi was truly alone did everything come back to her all at once. Slowly tears fled from her eyes, "Oh Setsuna...how could you."  
She laid back down in the bed and soft wept for the Sailor scout of Pluto.  
  
Luna sighed softly from underneath the bed. 'Poor Usagi. She can fool the world, but she can't fool herself or me. She isn't ready, not yet. You were wrong Setsuna, so wrong."  
  
  
Quatre sighed as he walked down the hall. He ran his fingers through his hair casually. 'I wonder how Usagi is?'  
  
He looked up to see Trowa stopping at his bedroom door. Quatre stopped as well and watched from down the hall. Trowa stood there, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
His dark eyes stared hard at the door as if thinking deeply. Then slowly he shrugged his shoulders, and went into his room.  
  
Quatre sighed once more and placed a hand over his speeding heart.  
  
He shook his head and continued down the hall. His head bowed slightly as he thought about Trowa.  
  
They were good friends well he hoped they were. He couldn't think of not being Trowa's friend, without his heart tearing to shreds.  
  
He looked up as he neared Trowa's bedroom door. He pursed his lips together, as he thought deeply about something. Then shrugged with a sigh and dropped his head.  
  
He was about to pass the door, when it suddenly opened. He came to a stop; slowly he turned around, a question on the tip of his tongue. "Something you..."  
  
Trowa had the door open a crack, his shadow covering Quatre, completely. "Trowa?"  
  
Suddenly the shadow vanished, but the door was still left open.  
  
Wetting his lips Quatre, inhaled deeply as he entered the room. Seconds later the door shut silently and the room was plagued with silence.  
  
  
  
Duo tripped and hit the floor with a thud. "Owe." He looked up at the door, his focus going blurry. "I need a man like that."  
  
"Maxwell!!!!"  
Duo jumped to his feet. He cried out, "I meant girl...ewww!"  
  
He took off down the hall, "I'm sorry Wu man! I swear it!" 


	22. Who Has Yet To Arrive?

Chapter twenty-two  
He slowly and stealthily walked down the narrow hall. He glanced at each picture he passed. Each picture was of different women, all having something the same as the last.   
  
By looking at the nameplates underneath them he could see they were all siblings. The last picture was the only boy in the family. Quatre.  
  
He stopped suddenly, when he heard a noise. He glanced around carefully, a frown forming on his face.  
  
Quietly he walked to the door, where the noise came from. Crying, someone was crying soulful tears.  
  
He knocked once but, there came no reply but more sobs.  
  
He tried the knob finding it unlocked. He turned it easily without a sound, and pushed the door gently. It didn't creak nor make a sound when it opened enough for him to enter.  
  
He slipped inside and shut the door, leaving only a crack left in the doorway.  
  
He turned around to the figure on the bed, and he felt his heart fall to his feet. On the twin size bed was the same girl he had seen earlier.  
  
She was lying on the bed, her face in the pillow, her body raking with sobs. The sheets were tangled around her small form. Her skin was pale, and clammy. She was dressed in the same clothes from that morning.  
  
He wanted to say something, but his voice died in his throat.  
  
He didn't have to say a thing, because suddenly her sobs subsided and she asked hoarsefully, "whose there?"  
  
He inhaled slightly, feeling the tension enter his body.  
  
  
Usagi sat up in bed and wiped at her tears. But her attempts to the stop them, were worthless. They flowed endlessly down her cheeks.  
  
She ran a shaky hand through her bangs to rid the hairs from her face. She knew she probably looked ill, with puffy cheeks, and red rimmed eyes.  
  
She cleared her throat wondering if the person had heard her or not. "Whose there."  
  
God she sounded as if she were dead.  
  
"Gomen Nasasi miss. I...I just heard you crying and I was worried."  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "It's alright."  
  
She stood and leaned forward, till her hands touched the wall. She took two steps forward and she turned to face him. "I didn't catch your name?"  
  
She was ready, just incase he chose to attack. She would be ready to defend herself to the bitter end.  
  
"Gomen Nasasi." He bowed low and deep, "My name is Kou Seiya."  
  
Usagi softly smiled, "It's nice to meet you Kou san." Her eyes strayed over his shoulder, and he noticed it and frowned.  
  
"Please call me Seiya, Miss..."  
  
Usagi walked towards him, but never took her hand off the wall, "Usagi."  
  
Seiya nodded, and he looked her over. Something wasn't quite right about how she was standing.  
  
"..."  
  
Usagi sighed dejectedly. She knew he could see something was wrong, and knew he had to ask. "I should tell you something...Seiya..."  
  
Seiya shook his head, "Don't bother Usagi chan. Come on lets get you out of this small little room."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. She walked towards him, and stated with anew happiness. "Lets go. I'll give you a tour."  
  
Seiya took her hand in his, "That would be splendid."  
  
Usagi grinned, feeling for once that she was a normal girl. Something she hadn't felt in such a long time.  
  
  
  
Wufei sighed, and gave up his chase after Duo. All morning he had been after the braided pilot.   
  
But somehow Duo gave him the slip. He walked into the training room. But right away he heard the sound.  
  
He glanced at the music room, where the melody floated out. With a frown he stormed to the door and threw it open.  
  
What he saw stopped him. He stared hard at the three men who held microphones, and instruments. They were singing and playing the soft note of music. And they were all singing to Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked so happy, at that moment she looked truly happy.  
  
It was more than what she showed towards any of them. His eyes hardened when he felt the emotions stirring inside him. 'its not our problem. If she's not happy she can always leave.'  
  
He watched for a few more seconds, till he decided he wanted to leave before something came over him.  
  
But Usagi looked up suddenly, staring right at him. Her eyes dual, yet they still held so much life in them.  
  
She was on her feet, pushing the piano's bench back. "Wu chan." Her eyes lit up, and she ran towards him.  
  
It was like she could see him. Her arms pumped at her sides, her legs thrusting her towards him in large and swift steps. "Wu chan!"  
  
He was on the urge to turn and leave, but his feet refused him to move. Instantly Usagi leaped towards him, landing into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"WU CHAN!"  
  
Wufei winced at her set of lungs, but a soft smile lifted onto his face. Usagi, after giving him a few tight squeezes looked up at him, with her innocent face.  
  
"Wu chan, onna. Please." He smirked waiting.  
  
"I CAN and I WILL call you WHAT I want!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Usagi nodded and gave him one more squeeze. She pulled back, "I missed you Wu chan."  
  
"You saw me, what yesterday?"  
  
"So. You're my friend. I should get worried when you disappear." Her eyes suddenly went teary, "I don't want to lose you or anyone else."  
  
Wufei smirked, "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried onna."  
  
Usagi grinned, the tears forgotten. "Oh yeah I forgot. Hey guys!"  
  
Wufei suddenly frowned and he turned his gaze to the three young men.  
  
"Wu chan I want you to meet the Kou brothers. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki."  
  
The three men joined the couple. Each young man shook Wufei's hand and stated it was nice to meet him. "Guys meet Wufei. He is, my bestest of all friends. And my old buddy for good."  
  
Wufei gave the men a curt nod. "Onna, have you seen Maxwell?"  
  
Usagi grinned, "the last time I checked, he was hiding in the piano."  
  
Wufei looked up as the lid of the piano opened, "Usa chan how could you tell!"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Maxwell!!!"  
  
Duo jumped out of the piano and took off before Wufei could even reach him.  
  
Usagi grinned, "You guys will love it here. I just know it."  
  
Seiya wrapped and arm over her shoulder, "I'm sure we will Usagi chan."  
  
Yaten and Taiki exchanged glances, a looked crossing both their features.  
  
  
  
"They are going to make things much harder."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why did Pluto have to bring them into all of this. They're from another world. How much help can they be?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know." He stared hard at Seiya, his eyes cold as he watched the group leave. "I don't trust him."  
  
She replied, "I know. But what can we do. We have no power over them. They were called to come here. We can't send them back."  
  
"I guess I'll have to join the picture."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You will not get into this mess, that you created...wait. Hai you should. So you can fix it."  
  
He smirked, "This will be fun. I'll protect her much better then all of them put together."  
  
"Actually on second thought, maybe I should come to. I can't trust you anywhere you go. We'll arrive tomorrow."  
  
"Do you think she'll be happy we came or horrified? Maybe shocked."  
  
"I hope she's happy. The last thing we need is her to get more upset."  
  
"Alright. So let go shopping. Tomorrow is doomed to come real soon."  
  
"Hai."  
  
The figures vanished from the shadows of the training room, only leaving the small signature of energy behind. 


	23. Cat Fight!

Chapter Twenty-three  
  
"Yaten kun!" Yaten turned around, and frowned slightly, as Usagi moved to stand next to him.  
  
She smiled at him, "How are you? Do you like it here so far?"  
  
Yaten ran his fingers through his white hair, "It's ok. But I've only been here for a day." Usagi giggled, "I know. I just don't want you to feel like you have to be here. You should relax and have fun."  
  
Yaten looked at her and frowned, "what do you mean by that?" Usagi looked at him, even though her eyes grazed passed his shoulder. "Well, if you get tired of being here, you're free to leave."  
  
She turned and grasped the wall with her hands. "I wont be the one to tie you down Yaten. I don't want you to be obligated to be here. It's up to you and you alone to stay or go."  
  
She moved down the hall and entered the entryway. "Koneko chan, you're up early." Usagi smiled, "Hai Ruka chan. I was wide-awake most of the night. I couldn't get much sleep."  
  
Haruka grinned and wrapped an arm Michiru's shoulders, "What kept you up?"  
  
Usagi rubbed her arms up and down, feeling a draft in the air, as if it changed from the comfortable temperature to freezing. "I felt like I was being watched. I don't know maybe it's just me."  
  
"What kind of feeling." Usagi sighed and felt along them wall till she stood in front of the two senshi and leaned against the wall. "I don't know. Eyes that dug into my skin and ripped me inside and out."  
  
Haruka pulled away from Michiru and glanced at her. But before she could speak Quatre walked in, a sunny smile on his handsome face. "Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked up, the odd feeling of being watched again, disappeared. She smiled, "Quatre kun. You're in a great mood this morning."  
  
Quatre flushed slightly, "Yes well. Um, I came to bring you outside. Heero has plans for you, for the day."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Sugoi. Alright! Lead the way."  
  
Quatre took her hand and led her outside. Haruka called out, "Usagi..." Michiru touched her arm; "we can talk with her later."  
  
Haruka nodded and turned around with a sigh. She froze in her walk, causing Michiru to bump into her. "Haruka..."  
  
Haruka's eyes narrowed into slits, and she growled low and deep. Michiru looked over Haruka's shoulder and she gasped.  
  
Haruka snarled, "Starlights."  
  
Seiya smiled, "Awe Uranus. It's nice to see you again."  
  
Haruka snapped, "why are you here?" Seiya ran a hand through his bangs. "To protect the hime." Michiru replied hotly, "You already have a hime."  
  
Taiki sighed, "Can't we get along. Kakyuu hime had received a call from here. She sent us to help."  
  
Seiya nodded, "Hai. So step aside Uranus." He went to move around her, but she grabbed him by the arm. "Leave Koneko chan alone. I will not let you have her too."  
  
Seiya scowled, "who do you think I am, a cold heartless bastered." Haruka replied, "Hai."  
  
Seiya growled at her, "You'll pay for that Uranus."  
  
He pulled out a transformation pen. "Seiya put that away now!"  
  
Haruka pulled out her own transformation pen, "Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Fighter Starlight Make up!"  
  
  
  
Usagi stretched her arms above her head, "that sun feels good!"  
  
Heero frowned slightly as he watched her carefully. He waited till she was done. "Alright. We need to get you back to work. And it will be better to continue outside."  
  
Usagi nodded and went down in a fighting stance. But before she could even get ready, there was an explosion in the mansion. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
Usagi whirled around, and the power readings she got knocked her in the face.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter leaped out of the rubble of the side of the manor and landed on the grass. "Star Serious Laser!"  
  
Uranus leaped out of the way and called out, "World SHAKING!!!"  
  
Fighter was hit and flew back hitting a tree. She was on her feet instantly though and came as Uranus throwing a punch to the gut. Uranus caught it, and hit her in the chest with her knee.  
  
Fighter jumped back, "Star Serious Laser!" The multiple rings of stars hit Uranus in the chest. She hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Fighter smirked, but a sweep kick knocked her down. She jumped to her feet, only to dodge Uranus's sword.  
  
She swung her foot at Uranus's head, as she went by, and missed. She tried again, but Uranus caught it and threw her back.  
  
Fighter landed on one hand and flipped herself onto her feet. "Nice try Starlight."  
  
Fighter smirked, "I'm not through with you."  
  
  
Usagi frowned, 'I wont let anymore of them die.'  
  
She raced towards the fight, picking up speed, and running blindly towards the war between Starlight, and Outer.  
  
Uranus leaped at Fighter and threw punches at her head. Fighter dodged each attack; stealthily she sneaked in her own rounds of fire. The other blocked each attack. The two were perfect equals in the fight.  
  
"Star Serious laser!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The attacks collided and knocked the two scouts back.  
  
"Uranus, stop this nonsense and come back inside!"  
  
Uranus climbed to her feet, breathing heavily, "Iie. I'm not done yet."  
  
Fighter staggered to her feet and wiped the blood running from a cut on her cheek, "Either am I."  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
The two scouts never heard the cry. They went at each other in a fury of flying fists and legs kicking every which way.  
  
Uranus broke away and leaped back landing in a crouched position. "Uranus World SHAKING!!!"  
  
Fighter rolled to her throbbing feet and raised her hand in the air, "Star serious LASER!!!"  
  
The two attacks flew through the air, far enough apart, for them to pass the other and hit their target. "I wont let anymore of you DIE!"  
  
Usagi leaped into the air flying directly between the two. Her arms spread out at her side and she braced herself for the pain.  
  
The attack loomed closer, and closer. "KONEKO CHAN!" "USAGI CHAN!" "HIME CHAN!" "USAGI!!! IIE"  
  
Hero cried out as a light burst from his chest. And grabbed at his heart as if it were being ripped from his body. He fell to his knees as a crystal flew out.  
  
A bright light broke through the crystal's core and engulfed everyone in its midst. And the last thing Heero heard was his name being shouted before the world went dead around him, and was covered in silver light. 


	24. The After Effects

Chapter twenty-four  
Uranus fell to her knees, unable to keep on her feet. She stared in horror as the attacks collided together and they exploded.  
  
"Haruka!!!!"  
  
She shut her eyes, and a tear slipped passed her lids. She could feel the heat burn her skin, and she was blown back by the after shock of the explosion.   
  
  
"Haruka!!!" Michiru raced out into the lawn not caring about the explosion. She ran in front of her love and took her in her arms.  
  
The blast engulfed them together, sending them into the trees.  
  
  
Fighter covered her face as the blasts collided. She blinked several times trying to see her. "Usagi?"  
  
She dropped her arm, as the after shock flew towards her. She took a step back in half fear, half shock.  
  
"Seiya!!!"  
  
She shut her eyes, as the blast hit her in the chest, and she was sent into the rubble of what was left of the wall, that had been destroyed in the fight.  
  
Quatre and Trowa ran forward, "Can anyone see anything!" "What happened?"  
  
"Haruka papa, Michiru Mama!!!!" Sailor Saturn raced out into the yard. She looked tot the trees, where a few had been knocked down, "IIE!!!" She ran towards the two lying at the trunks of the fallen trees.  
  
  
Yaten and Taiki had gone after fighter, who hadn't gotten up after the blast.  
  
Duo looked up, and shouted, "Holy crap!" "Maxwell!" "Sorry Wu man. Uh, Holy justice! Look up there!"  
  
Wufei, Quatre and Trowa instantly looked up at what Dou was staring at.  
  
Hotoru also glanced up, her cheeks stained with tears. Yaten and Taiki also choose to look.  
  
Up in the air was a girl. She had dark hair, it was short, and the back was pulled up into four buns, with stands in the back that were curled. Her skin was pale in color, and standing out on her forehead was a crescent moon. She was dressed in blue flare, hip huggers, black high heels, and a red tank top.  
  
The girl looked no older than 10 year old, but it was hard to tell with her far in the air floating, with Heero Yui immobile in front of her.  
  
She dropped down easily, landing on one foot and then placing the other one down. Here eyes were a violet shade.  
  
She raised her hand, palm up and slowly Heero, lowered to the floor. He was set gently in the grass.  
  
Then taking her gaze off of Heero, she looked up to the sky.  
  
Everyone followed her gaze.  
  
There was a young man, floating easily in the air. He had thigh length white hair, parted down the middle, and with heart shaped bangs that surrounded a crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes glowed a soft violet shade. His skin was pale from the lack of sun. he was dressed in a white turtle neck shirt, a necklace hung down from his neck resting on his chest. A golden crescent moon, with another one but it being white hung from the chain. Also he wore white silky slacks that hugged his legs nicely.  
  
In his arms was Usagi, who was unharmed from the explosion. The man lowered to the ground and hugged Usagi closer to him.  
  
Quatre asked wearily, his hand resting on his gun, "Who are you?"  
  
The man looked up staring at Quatre long and hard. But then his gaze fell onto Usagi. His gaze softened, as a small smile spread onto his features.  
  
The girl looked at Duo, who was open mouth in shock. "He'll be alright. Just exhausted. He needs lots of rest, and water. When he wakes up, give him some water."  
  
Duo nodded and picked Heero up. He left with Trowa to the mansion. The girl then looked at Yaten, "You get her to the infirmary." She then turned to Taiki, "you help with the other two." She turned her cool gaze to Quatre and Wufei. "Help him with them. They need to get to the infirmary, or we might loose them."  
  
Quatre and Wufei didn't budge. The girl frowned, "Get to it NOW!"  
  
Both Quatre and Wufei raced off to help Taiki and Hotoru with Haruka and Michiru.  
  
The girl looked up at the man as she walked towards him. "We should get her inside."  
  
"Yes I know." Suddenly Usagi's eyelids opened and she whispered, "You finally came..."  
  
The man watched her eyelids close instantly and he sighed. "How could we keep away?"  
  
The girl frowned, "I hope she'll be ok." The man nodded and he turned to the mansion.  
  
He looked up to see a black cat staring at him. Her red eyes studied him for a second. Then as if understanding she nodded her head, "Artimis!!!" The cat bounded towards them. She leaped up onto his shoulder, and nuzzled his neck. "I missed you."  
  
"I miss you still Luna. But I'm not your Artimis."  
  
Luna nodded, "I know...I know."  
  
  
  
Mamoru seated himself in front of the fire. It was once where Mars had been last, before she tried to make a run for it.  
  
The flames licked the ceiling raging with anger, all of it directed to him. The fire could tell you many things about life. And Mars had seen something.  
  
He tapped his chin thoughtfully, seeking the fire for the answer. But it only raged further giving him nothing.  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed into small slits, the dark depths of his eyes penetrated the fire. Looking deep into and was shone everything.  
  
One minute he had been sitting there silently staring into the fire, the next he was on his feet, screaming with rage.  
  
Venus hit the wall behind her in shock. Mamoru clenched his fists so tight they turned white and all the blood rushed to his head.  
  
"That fucking bitch!"  
  
he grabbed a vase and threw it into the fire. "She called them!" He screamed again his anger rising.  
  
Suddenly he turned towards her. "You!" He stormed towards Venus, his feet slamming into the ground. He unclenched one hand and grabbed Venus by the back of her head. "You are mine!"  
  
Venus cried out in horror, "Iie. Iie please!" She fought against him struggling to get herself free. "Please iie!"  
  
Mamoru drug her out of the room, "You shall be my entertainment tonight."  
  
Venus cried out, "Please not again!!!! Help!!!!! Me!!!!"  
  
She broke out into sobs. 


	25. Don't Forgive and Forget

Chapter twenty-five  
  
Taiki sighed as he shifted in his seat, he glanced up, looking at Seiya. It had been a day since the fight, and neither one of them had woken up.  
Michiru and Haruka were the worst shape of all of them; they had taken the attack without much defense.  
He glanced up to see the young man who called himself Artimis. He was watching Usagi, a frown fixed up on his face.  
Yaten entered the room, and glanced at Seiya, his face was pale, and worry etched evidently on his face.  
Taiki glanced at Haruka, who laid next to Seiya. She was covered in scratches that were slowly healing. Hotoru was holding her hand, humming a song. The one Haruka and Michiru played on the moon, for their hime.  
Then suddenly, the door opened, and that girl entered. She looked grief stricken, even though she had been able to order them around without faltering.  
She walked to Usagi's side of the bed and brushed her cheek with her knuckles. "You don't know me yet, but..." she softly smiled, "I know you very well hime."  
Taiki stood, and walked to stand next to Hotoru. She was the one, of all of them, who needed support. He had heard of Pluto's death, and then now with Haruka and Michiru unconscious, he knew the child's mind was wearing thin.  
"Hey." He spoke softly, not to disrupt her. She stopped and looked at him, and softly smiled, "hello."  
She was growing he could see that. She wasn't the same five years old she was when he first came her. She now looked seven, which meant it was almost time.  
He sat down in the chair and looked at Haruka's face, what a tough onna. She was stubborn, but one of the strongest onna's he knew.  
"How are you feeling Hotoru?"  
She sighed ringing her hands in her lap, "Alright I guess. I just hope they will be ok."  
Taiki sighed, chancing a glance at Michiru, he didn't feel sorry for her. She was in love, and had thrown herself into the blast to protect the person she loved, it was her decision, and he respected her for that.  
"They will. They have been through a lot, and Fighter's blast isn't that powerful. She may think she's all tough, but seriously, Duo could kick her ass in a fight."  
Hotoru giggled at the thought, "Artigato Taiki chan." She climbed onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close.  
Taiki sighed silently to himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and waited. It was all they could do.  
  
  
"It looks like we were too late." "Hai, I see that. Damn!"  
"Don't yell, you'll wake everyone up!" "I'm not the one yelling now."  
She flushed with anger, "so help me kami I'll..."  
"you'll what, pin me to the floor, and..."  
"Eechi! I knew you were when I met you, I can't believe I ever sunk myself to..."  
"Oh but love, you enjoyed it as much as I did, I heard not complains, nothing but for an encore."  
Her eyes blazed with fire, "You!!!" "Aw, aw, aw. See who is yelling now?"  
She glared at him, "Because of you. I don't have to take this."  
Then suddenly she disappeared from site. The man grinned, 'feisty, just like that one night, many years ago...' then he too vanished leaving only a trace of energy left.  
  
  
Venus's body was wracked with sobs, as she curled up into the corner of the room. She was on her hands and knees, her forehead brushing the ground.  
She gagged, and she pulled back puking, her body heaved, when nothing came out.  
She rolled over, gasping for air. She pulled her knees to her chest feeling her body spasm in pain. Things blurred but her body trembled with sobs that would break anyone's heart. Her face was stained with old and new tears. Her eyes were red from crying, and her lips bleeding from being bit to hard.  
She was bleeding, but that didn't bother her, instead, the bright light in front of her was more important.  
She reached out, trying to tough the soft glow, but it pulled back. She burst out in more tears, blond hair falling into her eyes.  
Then suddenly the light vanished and she choked on a sob, "U...Usagi."  
More tears coursed down her cheek.  
"Mina chan!"  
Usagi fell to her knees, "Oh kami what happened!"  
Venus forced a smile through her pain, "Nothing...I...I'm so happy to see you. I missed you Usagi, really...I did."  
Usagi shook her head, "I know. I know that Mina chan. I'm going to help you."  
Venus shook her head, as Usagi's image started to fade. "I don't want to live." She pressed her legs together, feeling still the violation there. She never felt so weak in her life.  
Usagi touched her face, smoothing her locks from her face. "Mina..."  
Venus shook her head. "You can never forgive me Usagi."  
Usagi frowned, "What do you mean?" Venus inhaled deeply, knowing it would be her last. "Don't trust him." It all came out in one breath of air, and her body went limb.  
Usagi shook her head, "Venus...Venus...VENUS!!!!"  
  
Usagi shot up in bed, her eyes spilling with tears.  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi burst out crying, her body racking with sobs. She fell back into the bed and curled up into a ball, much like how Venus had done.  
"Oh kami, oh kami..."  
"Oh kami, oh kami..." she covered her face with her hands.  
"Usagi."  
"Oh Luna it was awful!"  
She pulled the black cat into her arms. "He hurt her, in worst possible way. She died; she's gone like the others, dieing by his awful hands. How can a being, be so cruel, so evil. How can someone be so corrupted like that?"  
Luna shook her head, "I don't know Usagi, I don't know." Luna felt tears rim her eyes; she knew how deeply her hime was hurting.  
Usagi cried out more, feeling her heart ache for her scouts, who were dieing.  
"She doesn't want me to forgive her...and maybe I can't. but I will get revenge...I promise that."  
Artimis sighed, as he stared at the bed Usagi laid on.  
He shut his eyes, trying to keep his cool. He missed his wife, and his home. Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist, "Don't worry Otosan, Okaasan's fine. And soon we can go home."  
Artimis nodded, "I know Diana. I know." 


	26. Accept or Decline

Chapter Twenty-six  
Seiya opened his eyes, to see Yaten staring at him. But his eyes weren't completely focused on him alone. It was like his mind was somewhere else.  
Seiya could see that Yaten held his hand tightly in his.  
Seiya gave it gentle squeeze, causing Yaten's eyes to come into focus. "Seiya?" Seiya slowly nodded, and tried to sit up. He felt as if he had been crushed under a ton of bricks.  
His body protested against him, but he forced himself to sit up.  
"What happened?" He glanced around. He was in the infirmary, alone with everyone else.  
Yaten replied, "You were in another fight." His voice was soft, but there was a small trace of bitterness in it.  
Seiya chuckled, even though it hurt, "That's why I'm called Sailor Star Fighter."  
Yaten scowled, "Yea, and you nearly killed four people including yourself."  
"What..."  
Yaten nodded, and waved his hand to the bodies that laid all hooked up to machines. Usagi was the farthest away, and was surrounded by Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Next was Heero. The guys went from him to Usagi, checking up on them, even talking to them.  
Next came Haruka, and Michiru. Taiki, Hotoru, and Duo were watching over them. And then lastly, himself, Seiya and Yaten.  
But there were also two more people. They were watching all of them closely.  
Seiya rubbed his head, "Kami. Gomen nasasi Yaten. I didn't know." He shook his head, "I never thought they would all get hurt." The memory of what happened came flooding back.  
Yaten shook his head, "it doesn't matter. What matters, is that you're alive."  
  
  
  
  
He knew he wasn't alone, he wasn't sure what made it so, but he could feel someone, as if they stood in front of him.  
He looked around, waiting for the person to just pop up out of nowhere.  
Wherever he was, it was dark, and he could reach the ground. His body just seemed to float, on and on. As if in space, but he could breathe here, in space you couldn't.  
He shut his eyes, letting himself float far away.  
"Hello."  
His eyes snapped open, and he took a stance, pulling out his gun, ready to aim. He could hear laughter, laughter from many people.  
"He's kind of cute."  
"Yea."  
He scowled, "Hn."  
"Alright, that's enough. Heero Yui. I have a favor to ask you."  
Heero slow turned his body around, at the sound of his name. There before him stood three women, well two women, and a younger girl.  
"Hn."  
"Good," it was the younger one who spoke, her voice was filled with pain.  
Heero replaced his gun, and folded his arms over his chest.  
"I need you to help Usagi."  
Heero frowned at that, and was just about to reply, but she cut him off. "And I don't mean fighting. She needs someone to care, show her, that she isn't alone."  
Heero waited for her to continue. "She's used to it, of us all dieing, and having to protect the world alone. You know how it is to fight alone, but you are never truly alone are you. Show her that."  
"Hn." He grunted in distaste, wanting to leave now, before this all got out of hand.   
The young girl sighed, "I know you'll do the right thing. Farewell."  
And then they slowly vanished. Heero watched as the last trace of them, disappeared.  
Then he suddenly knew who they were, the ones that died.  
Rei.  
Chibi Usa.  
Pluto.  
"Heero."  
Heero jerked around, ready to pull out his gun.  
"Heero."  
Heero frowned, as he stared at the familiar person. "Hn." His dark eyes narrowed into slits, and his mouth formed a straight line.  
A man, not much taller than, but far older, was floating just several feet from him. The man was tall and broad, long legs and wearing nothing but black. The only color was the golden blonde hair, and blue eyes that gleamed.  
"Sorry if I startled you. I see that you're a great worrier, and strong. I know you have just spoken with my grand daughter, and I too ask you for a favor."  
"Hn."  
The man smirked, "Alright then. Usa may think she is strong enough to stand alone, but she is not. I know who she really is, and I know she will take on her enemy by herself. She has many times before, but this time it is different. I have seen what will happen if she goes alone."  
The man paused briefly, "We have met before, and I'm sure you know who I am. I am strong, and very powerful. I also have a child that is stubborn as an ox, much like her mother. But that's beside the point. You will take care of my Usa. I can't be with her, to help her get used to these new powers she is forming."  
The man crossed his arms over his chest, and waited.  
Heero also crossed his arms, after he placed his gun back in the waistband of his pants.  
The man smirked, "I know you are much of a loner as I am, but believe me you will want to do this. I have seen the outcome, and I know you will very much like what will happen in your life."  
"I don't want changes in my life, I want it to go back to what it was."  
The man frowned, "What back to living off missions, fighting for peace that will never come. Please that isn't much of a life if you ask me. I am the god of Death, I know how fast it can go to hell, literally."  
Heero waited, knowing there was more. And after a few passing seconds he was proved right.  
"I don't have much time left. You will be waking soon. So do you accept this mission, that I have given to you?"  
Heero frowned, he never declined a mission, and he always accepted them, no matter what the cost. And now was just the same. "Mission accepted."  
The man smirked, "Alright then, it's time for you to wake." 


	27. You're Not Who You Used To Be

Chapter twenty-seven  
Usagi paused in her search through the music room, and sighed. She pursed her lips together, trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
"Do you have to follow me around?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi's anger flared, and she clenched her fists together, her nails digging into her skin, drawing blood. "That's not the answer I wanted."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Usagi growled low in her throat, and tried to suppress the urge to attack him. A week had gone by since Heero woke up, a week since Haruka and Michiru healed fully. And for that passed week, everywhere she went he was right behind her.  
  
She was sure what she was more, more pissed off because he wouldn't give her, her space, or irritated because he was playing bodyguard.  
  
"If I need a watchdog, I'll buy one alright! Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
At that same moment, as Usagi's anger flared to pure rage, she walked into the door. The impact sent her sprawling on the floor, in a daze.  
  
She laid on the floor uncertain as to what happened, but soon Heero was at her side, and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Hn." As if he proved his point.  
  
After getting her bearings, Usagi shoved him away. "You're just like everyone else! I don't want you to follow me around like some guard. I don't need your protection, or your help. I'm sick an tired of being treated as if I'm three year old!"  
  
With that she slipped out of the room, before Heero could blink. He stared at the door that was now swinging open, with a fixed glare. His eyes narrowed somewhat, before he hurried to catch up with her.  
  
  
Usagi shut the door to the mansion behind her, and let out a sigh. She was free, for a while, just for a while. Heero was a good tracker, so that left her a little amount to herself.  
  
Usagi stepped away from the mansion, letting her feet carry her along. It had been so long since she had seen the world, hell she hadn't even see the new one yet.  
  
Walking blindly was normal now, even though she'd never get used to walking into door and all, but still. Usagi sighed again, and a breeze hit her back. She stopped walking, and let the wind tousle her ponytail, and ruffle her bangs. She let it snap at her clothes, and bite at her skin.  
  
It felt good, being out in the open air free, and alone. But loneliness never lasted here. Someone always found time to fill in the gaps.  
  
As Usagi thought about it more, she realized why Heero might be following her. for the passed few weeks she had been a nervous wreck, and bitter to everyone.  
  
With all her friends dieing, because of her, she hadn't been able to deal with it, and being blind. Heero had been there, with her through it all, pushing her along.  
  
Thinking of Heero having a compassionate side, made Usagi banish it before it got too far.  
  
Usagi sighed again, and ran her hands over her face. Suddenly the air stirred around her. Usagi shivered, and dropped her hands.  
  
Casually she shifted facing each direction. It wasn't the wind, or the reflecting sun. No it felt more like someone had come up behind her.  
  
Usagi sighed, "You need to get out more girl." She turned around, so that she would be heading in the same direction the mansion was.  
  
But then she felt it again, and it stopped her in her tracks. The air rippled in front of her, and the scale in her mind lit up, and the arrow went off the scale. Her mind swirled with images, and light.  
  
Then she felt it, the soft touch, of a lovers caress, the sweet feeling of skin upon skin. The feeling of fingertips; brushing along her collarbone, and skimming down to her shirt.  
  
Usagi jerked back, "Whose there?"  
  
She could feel fear race up and down her spine, instantly she took a stance ready for an attack.  
  
For the first time that day, Usagi wished Heero were with her.  
  
The attack didn't come like she expected, instead she felt a hand touch her cheek, "Usako."  
  
Usagi gulped in some air, and gushed out, "Mamo chan..."  
  
She glanced around, but she could still feel the hand on her cheek. She reached up, and covered it with her own hand. "Mamo chan is that you?"  
  
"Usako. Come to me." "Where? What do you mean? You're dead right, they said you died..."  
  
"Usako come to me...please, come to me." Usagi gripped that hand that touched, "How...how?" "How else?"  
  
Usagi shivered, when the air rippled, she could feel him now, but it wasn't him. There was something dark in his aura; she could feel it radiating from him.  
  
Usagi stepped back, "Mamo chan, what's wrong, why are you mad?" "I'm not mad Usako..."  
  
"Hai you are mad." Usagi took another step back, "Why?" She shook her head, as images flashed through her mind. The man in black. She covered her ears, "Iie."  
  
Her eyes darkened, "You...you killed them." Laughter, it filled her mind, smothered her body, and echoed through her veins. "That's right Usako...I killed them all with my blade, and with my own hands. I sliced the open, and left them to bleed."  
  
Usagi shoved him out of her mind, "You bastered. You killed our musume, ours. The only thing that connected us together."  
  
"Fuck that! I can care less about you and your musume. I could care less about your pitiful friends. Only power matters. And I will gain it all."  
  
Usagi shook her head, wondering what had happened to the man she had dearly loved. "You're not my Mamo chan. You can looked like him, mimic him, but you'll never be him."  
  
"What is little hime, going to cry now? Going to run to your okaasan, or otosan now. Or that new bodyguard you have."  
  
Usagi straightened her back, and she could feel him stronger in front of her. Instinctively her hand shot up into the air, and her eyes glowed blue. "Take my love!!!"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth, and shouted, "Venus love chain encircle!!" The chains, shot out, and Mamoru never had the chance to move. Her cried out in pain.  
  
Usagi's eyes changed color, now glowing red. "Use the space, the time is right!"  
  
But before she could attack, Mamoru cursed, "This isn't the last time we shall meet Usako." And then he was gone.  
  
Usagi's hand dropped, and her eyes focused, and took back their regular color. The door to the mansion opened, "Usagi!"  
  
Usagi's head jerked around, and she looked towards the mansion. "Heero?" "Don't you ever do that again!" Usagi lifted her face up, so that it appeared she was looking into his eyes. "Hai, I wont, ever again."  
  
Heero nodded, and looked her over, "You ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded, and fell into Heero's arms, "he came Heero...he came after me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Usagi shook her head against his chest, "He wants my power, and he killed them. My own love killed my friends, and our musume. Now he's after me."  
  
Heero frowned in thought, but wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her close without saying a word to her. he didn't have to either because, Usagi knew he cared. 


	28. Betrayal of Trust

Chapter twenty-eight  
Haruka threw open the door, "Usagi!" she leaped down the three steps, and landed on her feet, on the dirt.  
  
Her face was twisted in pain. Her feet were exposed to the rocks, and her ankles wrapped in bandages still. A bandage, still wrapped around her forehead, the cut there began to bleed again, and the white wrap was already soaked.  
  
"Haruka, you'll hurt yourself!" Iria came out just then, with Hotoru with her.  
  
Haruka ignored the older woman, and raced towards Usagi and Heero. "Where is he dammit? The fucking bastered, I'll kill him myself."  
  
Her fists were clenched, as she stopped in front of Usagi. "Did her hurt you, did you hurt him?"  
  
"I'm fine Haruka. I did get him, but nothing serious."  
  
"Serious, Koneko that's great! I knew he was bad, from the start."  
  
Usagi shook her head, and tore away from Heero's warm embrace. "So you knew! You knew all along, who was behind this. How could you keep this from me!"  
  
Haruka paled slightly, and couldn't find the words to say to her hime.  
  
Hotoru came up beside Haruka, and touched her hand. "Usagi hime, we didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me? Just like with Chibi Usa? Afraid I would run off to be with him? You don't know me do you, you don't know what I would have done? I wouldn't have been stupid and run off to him. You didn't tell me about Chibi Usa, and what happened, she died! And now you didn't tell me about my Mamo Chan being the one that was killing all my friends. What happened, they died! And He almost killed me!"  
  
Usagi swallowed in some air, "Don't you care at all, about the others. They risked their lives, for me! Me, a stupid girl, that is blind, and babied. I'm here, being fed, led by the hand, and cared for, while a war rages beneath my nose."  
  
Usagi touched her nose. "I had no idea! Not one clue. And when he came here, I was so happy. My Mamo Chan was alive. Alive, I thought things were now getting better. But then I felt it, he almost got me, but I could see the darkness, and I knew it wasn't my Mamo Chan."  
  
Usagi shut her eyes briefly, knowing full well she was making a scene out of nothing, but it was something to her. They had betrayed her, deeper than the other scouts had, more than Mamoru had.  
  
In a pained fill, hoarse voice she stated, "And this whole time you all knew. And you never had the heart to tell me. Not one of you. You're just as bad as him!" Her voice rose, "You betrayed me. You didn't trust me enough, to tell me the truth!"  
  
Haruka felt tears fill her eyes, her heart seemed to slow down, and was caught in a fist. Her lungs burned, as she held her breath.  
  
Hotoru looked to the floor, and her shoulders slumped. Iria stared at the scene before her, and she never moved from the doorway. Everyone else was behind her, listening, watching, and waiting.  
  
Heero frowned at the two in front of Usagi, but then he frowned at Usagi. "That's enough."  
  
Usagi nodded, and turned away from the two. "I don't have anymore to say." She started to walk back to the mansion, and passed the two without even a fleeting glance at them.  
  
"Usagi..." Haruka's voice was filled with so many emotions, that it cracked under their weight.  
  
Usagi stopped briefly, but then continued to the mansion. Iria helped her up the steps, and wrapped a protective arm around her. Iria lead her to the doorway.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
"Don't. I bet you all knew to, huh?"  
  
Both Yaten, and Seiya looked at their shoes, and bit their bottom lips. Taiki looked her over, "Hai, we could only guess Usagi kun."  
  
"It's the same is it not? You knew who Mamo chan was, and what he meant to me."  
  
"Come on Usagi, let's get you ready for bed. " Usagi nodded, and let Iria lead her to her room.  
  
Artimis and Diana met her at her bedroom door. Luna, was on the bed. "What happened?"  
  
Usagi glared at Luna, "I want you out of my room."  
  
Luna blinked, "What? But why?"  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with the tears she held back during the whole fight, "Because you didn't tell me about MAMO CHAN!"  
  
Luna bowed her head, and several minutes' passes. "Gomen Nasasi."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Luna!"  
  
Luna winced, and jumped down off the bed. She walked to the doorway, and stood at Artimis's feet.  
  
Usagi stalked to the door, and stared blindly at them. "You three have no idea how it feels, not one bit. All this time, I thought he was dead, and you all knew he was well alive. and then he comes back, and tries to kill me! How would you fill, if the one you love, you thought was dead, came back, and tried to take you, so they could have what you have! And then find out, that everyone knew all alone, and left you in the dark. WHAT KIND OF FRIENDSHIP IS THAT!"  
  
Luna winced again, at Usagi's harsh words.  
  
Usagi shouted, "Well guess what, you don't have to worry about it. Because it doesn't exist anymore!"  
  
Usagi slammed the door in their faces, and shouted through the door, "And don't ever call me by my name!"  
  
  
  
Shinigami frowned as the scene played itself out again for him. He watched it, for the third time, after it truly happened. "They really screwed up this time."  
  
He smirked and shrugged, and turned away from the gates. "Her power grows, even now alone in her room." That idea, made him smile. "My little Usa, is such a strong girl now. She'll show them."  
  
"Are you going to fix this mess?"  
  
Shinigami turned around, and smirked. "Now why should I do such a thing?"  
  
Serenity frowned, "oh I don't know, maybe because they are her friends, and were only trying to protect her."  
  
"Protect her? Protect her from what? Protecting her from the truth, the pain, the reality?"  
  
Serenity crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I must not, because I'm at a loss. I agree with our daughter. She has every right to be angry. They didn't trust her, and without trust, you don't have love. No love, and no friends. Trust is the key in this game. Her closest friends betrayed her trust, by attacking her, without her explaining why she hadn't been there on time. And now her knew friends betrayed her trust, by not telling her what they knew, and by doing so destroyed the friendship they had with her. I'm sorry love, but I will not change a thing."  
  
Queen Serenity stalked towards him, "You have to!" Shinigami smirked, shaking his head. "No I don't love. Things will work out, you'll see."  
  
"I don't want to wait. What if Endymion attacks..."  
  
Shinigami shook his head, and pulled Serenity into his arms. "Don't worry love. Final battle is coming; sure enough it will, but not yet. So much must come before hand. And then she will be ready, and she will go to him."  
  
"What will happen? She's going to live right?"  
  
Shinigami looked into Serenity's eyes lovingly, "It's up to her and her alone. Only she will know the true end to this tale."  
  
Serenity's eyes shone with tears, "I just want her to be happy. For once, couldn't she just..."  
  
"She will..." Then he bent his head down, and claimed her lips with his own. "But until then..." 


	29. You pick who goes next!!!!

Dear Reader, and other Writers,  
All right I'm sorry about this, and not being able to add chapters quickly these passed few weeks. I've been having a rough time at home, and had no motivation to continue. Again I am sorry very truly sorry. I was getting grumpy about the whole writers block, and mistakes, and about not finishing any other stories, before I start a new one.  
Well the point of this whole letter is that I want to know; whom you all think should go next. To me it doesn't matter really, any choice would be great. So it's either Haruka, Michiru, or Hotoru dies next. I'll start the chapter, and when we get the votes in, I will add that person who won, (oh boy what a great prize), and they will go next. Well thank you for reading this, and thank you all for liking my story so much. It really makes me happy to see the reviews go up, and it gives me a reason to continue this story.  
Well bye for now, and thank you all ever so much. And once this story finally comes to a close, I will try my best to finish my other stories, before I add another. (Yea right, like that would ever happen).  
^_^  
Sincerely,  
LunaPrincess 


	30. The Last Battle Part one: Ocean's Storm

Chapter twenty-nine  
Usagi stepped out of her room the next morning. She held her head high, even though her heart was aching inside.  
  
She hadn't slept well at all last night; she had laid in bed, her eyes closed. But staring at the back of her eyelids didn't help either. She couldn't stop thinking about the way she acted. She had been selfish, childish, and made a complete fool out of herself.  
  
She had become was she had tried to run away from, a snotty hime, who thinks she deserves everything.  
  
Tears welded up in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. And she wouldn't forgive the scouts. They had held the truth form her, even if they were trying to protect her from it. They had believed she wouldn't believe them, and run to her love, to save him. They thought she would have been naive, and stupid, throwing herself into danger. And they had been correct.  
  
She had opened her eyes, late at night, the moon out in it's fullest, and she had realized they were right. She would have done it. She would have thrown herself face first into danger, if it meant to save the ones she loved.  
  
Usagi looked at the floor, when she passed Haruka's and Michiru's room. Ever since they came here, to this mansion, they protected her, helped her out of her sorrows. But they still held back what they knew, and would have believed them; they were her friends. They had no reason to lie to her. She would have tried to save Mamoru, and they would, and could hold her back.  
  
Usagi gripped the railing, as she made her way down the stairs. She heard someone downstairs.  
  
Usagi stopped, near the bottom of the stairs, and held the railing with two hands. She glanced around, letting her senses direct her around.  
  
There was silence, and Usagi shrugged off her uneasiness. She continued down the stairs, and moved into the living room.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Usagi stopped, halfway to the couches. She glanced around, "Hai."  
  
There was a laugh, a throaty one, one that felt weak and tired. "Gomen nasasi Tsuki no hime."  
  
Usagi sighed, and looked to the chair, "Haruka." She took a step closer.  
  
Haruka held up a shaky hand, "iie." She stood, and went down to one knee. She bowed her head low, "I had vowed to protect you Tsuki no hime. When you were born, and I was let into the infirmary, I vowed to your okaasan I'd protect you with my life. And I failed. I am no longer worthy as your guardian, so that leaves me with nothing..."  
  
"Haruka..." Usagi shook her head, taking another step closer. Something was terribly wrong. Usagi studied the radiating energy she could feel coming from Haruka. "Iie, Uranus? What is..."  
  
Uranus stood, and walked towards her hime. She took Usagi's hand, and kissed the back of it. "This is the last thing I can do, to make up for my failure."  
  
"Don't talk like that Uranus. No go back in your room, and go as Haruka. I wont let you go like the others."  
  
Uranus shook her head, "I have already made up my mind."  
  
"Well that's good, I thought this whole sappy bit would never end."  
  
Uranus turned around, and faced Mamoru, and blocked Usagi behind her. Uranus raised her clenched fists, "Fine, lets get this over with."  
  
Usagi lashed out, and grabbed Uranus by the shoulders, "iie. You can't leave me like the others. Please Haruka. You want to make up for your failure, please don't go. Trust me, please I beg you."  
  
Usagi's nostrils flared, as tears weld up into her eyes. Her chest rose, and fell quickly, and her breathing stuttered. Her heart clenched, as if something grabbed it and squeezed.  
  
Uranus pried her hands off gently. "Don't worry about me Tsuki no hime." Usagi shook her head, "Iie, you don't understand Haruka. He'll kill you, like he did the others."  
  
Uranus nodded, "I know."  
  
Michiru opened the door to her room, and looked out. She could hear shouts coming from downstairs.  
  
She came out into the hall, at the same time, Hotoru did. "Did you feel that?"  
  
Michiru shook her head, and stumbled when the house shook, "What on earth?" Hotoru frowned, "it's an energy surge. There's a huge fight...!"  
  
"Haruka!!!!" Michiru raced towards the stairs, and leaped down them, taking them two by two. At the last few steps she jumped them. She landed on her foot wrong, but ignored the pain that shot through her leg.  
  
Hotoru came right behind her, "papa!!!" Michiru slid to a stop in the entree hall. The room was in ruins. The wall had long ago collapsed, and the roof was about to give way. "Haruka!!!"  
  
"Michiru!!!" Michiru spun around, to barely see Usagi. The wall must have collapsed and cornered her. she was stuck behind fallen pillars, and banging against them.  
  
"Usagi!!!"  
  
"Michiru, help, I cant get out to stop her. Stop Haruka she's going to kill herself!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Hotoru raced passed Michiru, and ran outside, and just in time, the roof caved, and blocked off the exit.  
  
Usagi shouted, "Where is everyone." She chocked, as dust entered her already sore lungs.  
  
Michiru looked helplessly around, "They went shopping! They took Haruka's car to buy groceries."  
  
Usagi nodded, "help me...Ahhhh!!!"  
  
Michiru spun in Usagi's direction, "Usagi!!! What's wrong!!" She raced towards the fallen pillars.  
  
Usagi shouted, "Look out!!" Just then someone let out a yell, and the pillars shattered like glass. Michiru covered her eyes, with her arms, protecting herself from the flying shards. Several cut at her skin, and her clothes.  
  
Michiru let her arms drop, "What..." A bolt of lightning flew at her, and Michiru dove out of the way. The blast hit the rubble that blocked the exit, and it exploded.  
  
Michiru rolled over, and looked at the two scouts, standing were Usagi had been trapped. Usagi laid at their feet unconscious, but was alive. Her chest rose and fell in rhythm.  
  
Michiru frowned, her eyes narrowed in determination. Instantly, she raised her wand, and shouted out her transformation.  
  
Feeling energized, Sailor Neptune climbed to her feet. She stared at Sailor Jupiter and Mercury.  
  
Jupiter glanced at Mercury, who just nodded. Jupiter then called upon her powers, "Jupiter thunder clap zap!" Neptune easily dodged, but Mercury slipped passed her, and ducked outside.  
  
Neptune scowled at Jupiter, and readied her self. Jupiter smirked, and nearly flew at Neptune. Neptune ducked dodged and dove to get away from Jupiter's fists and legs.  
  
Neptune hit the ground and rolled several feet away from Jupiter. "Neptune deep submerge!!!"  
  
The blast hit Jupiter, and threw her into a crumbling wall. She hit the floor, and was instantly buried. Neptune stood, and waited. The rubble fell, away, and Jupiter climbed to her feet. "Nice try. "Thunder clap zap!!!"  
  
Neptune side stepped it, and shouted, "Deep Submerge!!!" The blast this time missed Jupiter, for she jumped into the air, and came down upon Neptune. Jupiter's fist hit Neptune in the jaw, and sent her back several feet. Neptune slid on the floor, about didn't fall.  
  
Instead by the time she came to a stop she had already ended her attack. The blast of water flew at Jupiter, catching her by surprise. It slammed into her chest, and she hit the floor, like a lightning bolt.  
  
Neptune sighed, and rested her hands on her knees, and let herself relax, just for a second.  
  
Before she knew what happened, a lightning bolt came crashing up through the ground, and hit Neptune in the stomach. She cried out in pain, and the blast sent her up in the air.  
  
Jupiter wiped her bottom lip, riding herself of the blood. She watched as Neptune's body hit the floor, and smirked. "That should do it."  
  
She was about to head for the exit, when Neptune caught her attention. "Holy Kuso."  
  
She stared in shock, as Neptune literally drug herself to the rubble, and force her body to stand.  
  
Jupiter shook her head, "why is she so determined to fight?"  
  
An image of Usagi flashed through her mind. She felt tears blur her vision, and her fists released, and she felt her heart break in her chest.  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Neptune stood her ground, and took her chance. "Neptune Deep Submerge!!!" The blast flew at Jupiter, who saw it coming, but didn't move to get away. She opened her arms, and shouted in pain.  
  
The blast tore her apart, till all that was left, was an outer shell. The blast threw her into a wall, near the entrance, and she laid there.  
  
She could hear Neptune grow closer towards her, and her world grew darker. Neptune leaned against the pillar, as she looked down at Jupiter. She wasn't sure, if the scout was still alive. But she grew tense, when Jupiter coughed. Her hand reached up, and grasped Neptune's, before she could pull it away.  
  
"F...fight him...end it all... J...Jup...Jupi...ter...p...pow...ower."  
  
Neptune gasped, when she felt Jupiter's life force enter her body. Instantly, her wounds healed, and she felt her strength rise. It was like she had never fought before.  
  
Neptune looked down, just as Jupiter's body faded, and the dust was blown away in the breeze.  
  
"Oh Makoto." Neptune shook her head, and turned to see if Usagi was ok. But Usagi was no longer there.  
  
"Usagi?" Neptune glanced at the exit, and frowned. This was it, she owed Jupiter, to fight Mamoru, and to protect her hime. "I'm coming my love, don't go without me."  
  
Neptune then raced towards the exit, and ran out into yet another battle. 


	31. The Last Battle Part two: Death by Ice

Chapter thirty  
Hotoru glanced around, her eyes filled with fear. She raced towards the cliffs, the looked over the ocean. She heard someone cry out.   
  
"Haruka papa!!!"   
  
Someone leaped over her head, landing in front of her in a crouched position. Hotoru slid to a halt, and frowned.  
  
"Scout of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. So ready to finish what we started in the library."  
  
Hotoru inhaled deeply, and then let it out. She gripped her wand in her right hand. "Gladly."  
  
She shouted out her transformation, as she raised the wand above her head. Instantly Sailor Saturn took her place.  
  
"That is, if you don't run off like last time." Sailor Mercury scowled, "Not a chance. I'm ready for you this time." "We'll see about that."  
  
Saturn swayed to the right, narrowly missing Mercury's jab, and high kick. Saturn whirled around shouting, "Silent Glaive Surprise!!"  
  
The ball of energy shout out of her staff, and flew towards Mercury, who leaped into the air, dodging it.  
  
Mercury shouted, "Shine Aqua Illusion!!!" The blast of water hit Saturn, and knocked her back towards the cliffs.  
  
Her feet slid, barely stopping on the ledge, rock crumbled from underneath her heels. Saturn glanced behind her and gasped in shock. It was a long ways down.  
  
Mercury grinned, "Too close for comfort, huh? Wanna get closer? Maybe that can be arranged, Mercury ice bubbles blast!!!"  
  
Saturn nearly fell over, when the icy air hit her in the face. She choked, inhaling frost, and gagged as she swallowed some. Her hands went to her throat, as the chill ran up her spine, and into her head. It was like something was slamming against her scull.  
  
She swayed on her feet, feeling faint. She barely saw a faint shadow move through the cold fog. She coughed, and tried to clear her throat. Her lungs were freezing, from breathing in the frost. It grew harder to breath. She shut her eyes, and shouted in a whisper, even though it was through a cracked and hoarse voice, "Glaive surprise!!!"  
  
The blast shout out blindly through the fog, but the next thing Saturn heard was a scream of pain.  
  
Instantly the fog rose, and vanished. Saturn fell to her knees, choking and gagging.  
  
She looked up through her lashes, to see Mercury on her back, a few yards away. Saturn forced herself to her feet, and stepped away from the ledge.  
  
Just then Mercury was on her feet, and let out a shout. Saturn gasped, but a little too late. Mercury knocked into her. the two flew off over the edge of the cliffs, and went sailing down to the sea below.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
The water below them was covered in a thick sheet of ice. Saturn cried out, she hit the ice with a loud crash, but not hard enough to break it.  
  
She threw off Mercury, and rolled over onto her hands and knees. She looked out, to the edge of the ice. Her eyes widen in horror. The waves of the ocean, crashed against the ice, breaking it with each hit.  
  
Saturn climbed to her feet, nearly falling over, from her boots slipping. She gritted her teeth, and froze where she stood.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!!"  
  
Saturn's head whipped up, and her foot went out from underneath her. She fell forward, and cried out in pain, when her knee hit the ice.  
  
Saturn looked up, tears already in her eyes. She barely got out a gasp, before Mercury's attack hit her.  
  
Mercury crackled with laughter, as she watched. Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction, as she watched Saturn hit the hit the ice, only to be covered in a sheet of rime.  
  
Mercury looked passed her, and saw that the edge of the ice was only 5 feet away from Saturn's head.  
  
Saturn groaned, rolling her head to the left, then to the right. She couldn't feel her body; it was all numb, and so cold. Her teeth clattered together.  
  
She could feel her power losing it's strength, and ready to give out. "Iie."  
  
"Help her dammit!!!"  
  
"Hey you cursed, it might just be my lucky day."  
"She need help, Shinigami please. Don't let her die like this."  
  
"Kami, who do you think I am onna, a heartless baka bastard? Have some faith in me."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Saturn groaned, slowly her eyes opened. She could hear the ocean now; the waves crashed closer to her ears. "This is it..."  
  
It was so cold, her body was giving out, and all the heat had drained from her body. If she went into the water she would be...  
  
A blast shot from above, crashed down in the ice, shattering it all. Mercury cried out, as she fell into the crashing waves.  
  
Saturn burst through the surface, gasping for the air her lungs had been deprived of. But before she could move, or ready herself, the ocean was once again covered in ice. Saturn cried out, when the ice closed around her throat. She couldn't breathe; it was crushing her throat.  
  
"I wont let you live!! I'll take you down with me!! We both shall die together!"  
  
Saturn winced, and looked over through one eye. Mercury was in worst shape than she was. Her chin down was buried below the sheet of ice. And the crashing waves would tear them apart.  
  
Saturn shook her head, "Iie, I won't die like this, not against you. Saturn Silent...Shot!!!"  
  
A bright light, exploded from below the ice. Saturn's glaive was spinning faster that the speed of sound. A soft hum, shattered the ice, and an explosion, rocked the ocean floor. Water was ripped up off the ground, and thrown back out to sea.  
  
Saturn was raised into the air, away from the harm of the violent ocean waves that crashed in the cliffs. Saturn was set gently on the cliff, above the ocean. She looked down below, as she rested on her knees.  
  
"Mercury?"  
  
And that's when she saw it. a ball of ice, much like a glacier floated on the surface. Mercury's body had been trapped almost completely within it. Saturn covered her face in horror, "What have I done."  
  
The wind brushed her face. "You are worthy. You are strong enough to protect our hime. It is you who shall succeed. Mercury power."  
  
Saturn, dropped her hands, and was started as energy entered into her body, and healed all her wounds. She stood on her feet, and watched as Mercury vanished from the ice, leaving only the glacier.  
  
"You wont be forgotten, Mercury, I'll avenge the."  
  
She turned around, to see Neptune. "Michiru mamma!!!"  
  
Neptune glanced over, and she came to a stop. "Saturn, hurry, Usagi disappeared!"  
  
Saturn felt her world tilt, "iie, we have to find her, before Mamoru does!" She ran towards Neptune.  
  
Neptune took her hand, "lets go!" The two then raced towards the battle with earth. 


	32. The Last Battle Part three: A New Creati...

Chapter thirty-one  
Duo reached out, and turned the music up a little louder. Her bobbed his head left to right, and his braid snapped at the air.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell!" Wufei covered his right eye, and sat back cursing. Duo grinned, and plainly ignored the pissed off Chinese pilot.  
  
Quatre sighed from the driver seat, and looked at the passenger. Quatre reached out, and turned the music down, and rolled down his window.  
  
Duo stopped, "hey!" He reached out again, but this time his hand met with Heero's gun.  
  
Duo's grin faltered, and he pulled his hand back, and placed it back in his lap. Wufei smirked, but was still covering his watering eye.  
  
Quatre turned the wheel, and pulled into his driveway. "I hope those guys will be ok. We sort of just left them there at the airport."  
  
Heero put his gun away, and touched his chest. He inhaled deeply, but he barely gained any air. When he let it out, it was like he emptied out his lungs.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat, "What's wrong Heero?" Duo glanced up, and looked at the back of Heero's head. He looked okay to him. Wufei scowled and muttered, "Like anything is wrong."  
  
Quatre pulled the car over, and shifted into park. "Heero?" He turned to look at the perfect soldier. "What's wrong?"  
  
Heero's face was twisted into pain, and his hand closed around his tank top, as if he griped his beating heart in his palm. His heart slammed into his chest, and he gasped for air. His other hand flew to the door, and unlocked it. He then grasped the handle, and threw the door open.  
  
Heero fell out onto the driveway. He climbed to his feet, and stumbled towards the mansion.  
  
Quatre opened his door, and climbed out. "Heero! Heero get back in the car! We need to get you to the hospital, or to a doctor."  
  
Heero shook his head, and looked at the mansion. The front had already caved in, and the rest was now about to fall.  
  
Trowa jogged to Heero's side, and stared at the mess. It was Duo who stated the obvious, "Holy shit, Quatre, look at your house!"  
  
Quatre turned his head around, and looked at it, "Oh god, Iria!" Instantly Quatre was running towards the mansion. Wufei, and Duo were right behind him. "Was it an earthquake?" Wufei smacked him on the head, "Does it matter. The onna's are in there!"  
  
Duo rubbed his head, and glanced left, "Uh not all of them." Duo came to a stop, and pointed to his left. Wufei stopped and turned around, "Maxwell...!" Wufei looked and gawked. "Winner!"  
  
Quatre turned around, and also looked, "Oh my..." Duo asked, "Who the hell is that?"  
  
  
  
  
Trowa glanced at Heero, "..." Heero absently nodded, as he stared out in front of him. Trowa sighed, and raced after the others.  
  
Heero dropped his hand, and his eyes slowly closed. He swayed on his feet, and not even seconds later; he fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What? You wanted me to help right, well here I go, to help."  
  
"You don't have to be a jack ass Shinigami."  
  
"Hai, but you like it when I am."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
  
  
"World shaking!!!"  
  
Mamoru easily dodged the golden ball Uranus had thrown at him. "You're pretty good, for a scout. But not good enough for me!"  
  
He lunged towards Uranus, his sword drawn, already dipped in blood. Uranus met his blade, with her own. She pushed against him, with her kantana. She smirked, "Space sword Blaster!"  
  
Mamoru cried out, the blast knocked him back, several feet from Uranus. Uranus heaved for air, but still kept her ground.  
  
Mamoru groaned, and climbed to his feet. He looked down, and scowled. "You'll pay for that." He looked back up at Uranus. She replied hotly, "Cash or charge?"  
  
Mamoru smirked, "We'll talk about that later." Without warning he attacked. Uranus, narrowly sidestepped his attack, and swung her blade at him. He whirled on her, and met with her blade. She didn't call out an attack, knowing he would now expect it, she threw up her knew.  
  
Mamoru cursed, and stepped back, loosing lineage. Uranus, put all of her strength, and pressed with her might, down on him. Mamoru grunted, not able to gain back what he had lost. "Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
He never even got the chance to scream. Suddenly, Uranus fell to the ground, and her kantana vanished. She looked up, and glanced around.  
  
Uranus, climbed to her feet, and watched Mamoru appear in front of her. His eyes, black as night glowed with hatred, and anger. His right hand covered his left eyes, and blood spilled from the cut.  
  
Uranus wiped at the blood that spilled from a cut near her mouth.  
  
"You fucking bitch! You goddamn cock sucking bitch or a whore. I'll kill you!!!! I'll rip off your flesh, and burn you alive!!!!"  
  
"Fine then, lets finish this."  
  
"Not without us." Uranus turned around slowly, and frowned. "Get out of here now." She winced, when she waved her hand in the air. She grabbed her shoulder, and tried to ignore the stinging pain.  
  
Neptune shook her head, and walked to Uranus's side. "We are a team Haruka. Setsuna didn't understand, but we do, right Hoto chan?"  
  
Saturn eyed Mamoru, as she took her place between Uranus, and Neptune. "Right Michiru mamma. Haruka papa, let us fight to. We are stronger together."  
  
Uranus nodded, "fine, we'll do it together then." She turned to Mamoru, and smirked, "Ready for round two cape boy?" Mamoru nodded, "This will be beautiful, the whole family dies together."  
  
They shouted together, dropping into a stance, "then so be it!"  
  
Mamoru, held out his hand, a sword materialized there. Unlike his last sword, this one was black, made from the darkness. The sword of death. "If you think last time was hard..." Suddenly his voice darkened, "then this time will be killer."  
  
Uranus stated, "Neptune take left, Hotoru, take right, I'll get the front."  
  
Saturn nodded, and side stepped Neptune, to take position. Neptune ran to the other side, and slid into action. "Deep Submerge!!!"  
  
"World shaking!!!"  
  
Mamoru smirked, and held up his sword, a black shield formed around him. The attacks hit the shield, and were sucked dry. Saturn scowled.  
  
The shield vanished, "I'll take you out first!!!" He leaped into the air, and shouted, "Dark lightning!!!" Lightning crackled around his sword. He brought it down upon his enemy. There was a flash of light, "Space...Sword Blaster!!!"  
  
There was a clash, and lightning flickered. And shouts pierced the air. "Iie..." Another flash, "You shall die by my hands, like everyone before you!!!"  
  
Uranus gritted her teeth, and pushed her sword against his. Mamoru laughed wickedly, his eyes glowing, black orbs.. Neptune was protected behind Uranus, who had leaped in front of her, and had attack. 'Love.' She was just about to go right, and hit him from behind, but he smacked Uranus on the head, and sent her flying through the air. "Haruka!!!!!" "Haruka papa!!!"  
  
Uranus hit the ground once, and then twice before she slid to a stop. She groaned, and her head rolled to the side. She could see Neptune.  
  
Neptune looked at Uranus, but then her gaze flew to Mamoru. "You bastard!!!" She grabbed Uranus's sword and stated, "You will pay for that!" Tears stung her eyes, as she flew towards Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru crouched down, and leaped at her, both blades crashed together, "Deep Submerge!" Mamoru let out a cry, and was knocked back. "Deep Submerge!!" the glowing blast hit his body, before it touched the ground.  
  
"Silent Glaive Surprise!!!" "Deep Submerge!!!!"  
  
Uranus sat up, wincing in pain. A soft smile form on her face, "that's my Michi chan."  
  
She struggled to her knees, and then looked up to the pile of rubble, where Mamoru had landed. "Bastard..." Uranus, looked back at Neptune. "Michiru mamma behind you!!!!!"  
  
Uranus jumped to her feet, and gasped in Horror. She shook her head, "Michi!!! Iie!!!!"  
  
Neptune looked down, and her tears finally began to fall. She glanced over at Uranus, and she tried to speak, but she could only whisper, "I... Love you...." Her body swayed, and sword was withdrawn from her back, and began to fall. "Ruka ch...chan."  
  
Neptune hit the ground, landing on her back. She stared up at Mamoru, and she felt the world go dark. "This is...for you..." her eyes began to closed, and her body glowed. "My love..."  
  
The glow lashed out, and covered Mamoru within it's light. "What the..."  
  
Uranus shook her head, "Iie, Michi...I don't want you to fight. Why did you have to go? Michi...Michi..."  
  
Her body shook with sobs, and she felt the wind brush her face, "This is...for you...my love..."  
  
Haruka looked up, and felt energy enter inside her; she could feel Michiru, inside her. "Michi?"  
  
Mamoru frowned, as he glanced at Uranus. She was just standing there, as if nothing had happened to her. He readied his blade, but was started, when she shouted, "You son of a bitch, I'll KILL YOU!!!"  
  
As if the wind pushed her towards him, she was in front of him, her blade drawn, and was bringing it down on him. Mamoru met it with his own blade. "Word Shaking!!!!!!"  
  
The golden ball flew from her hands, and round him, then hit him in the back. Uranus dodged to the right, and went after him, as he stumbled.  
  
She brought down her blade, and Mamoru whirled around and countered it. "Space Sword Blaster!!!!!"  
  
The blade she held glowed, and a flash of light pierce the air. He cried out and was knocked to the ground. He kicked her with his feet, and then smacked the side of her head with her foot.  
  
Uranus fell over, but got to her hands and knees, and raced towards him. She threw herself on him, and kicked his sword away. She swung her sword down towards his head. Mamoru grasped her wrists, and gave it a tight squeeze. Uranus winced, but it didn't stop her. "World..."  
  
"You use that, and you get us both..." "I know. Shaking!!!!!"  
  
The blast rocked the Earth beneath them, and Uranus, was sent into the air, while Mamoru was blasted down in the earths crust.  
  
Uranus easily landed in a crouched position, a few feet from the crater. She was breathing deeply, and let her blade vanish.  
  
She looked up, to see Saturn's face. Tears had fallen, but she looked happy to see her. suddenly the earth shook, and before Uranus, could react, the ground uplifted. Saturn, let out a cry, and she too was lifted into the air, and swallowed by the earth.  
  
Mamoru smirked, and watched from above, "they think they can defeat me, well we'll see whose weak." He began to laugh, and the blue sky grew dark around them. The clouds roared and black lightning struck the earth.  
  
He raised his blade towards Uranus's direction, "This is for you bitch!" He disappeared, only to reappear in front of Uranus. She looked at Mamoru; just her head was free, only so she could see him, while he killed her.  
  
Mamoru struck the earth, and his blade pierce through his heart. Uranus cried out, and tears fell. "Release Wind!"  
  
Mamoru frowned, and suddenly the air whipped around him, and picked up speed. It grew faster and fast, and suddenly a tornado hi the earth. Mamoru was sucked within, and he cried out. His shield covered him, and protected him from the harsh winds, or what the tornado picked up. The tornado grew worse, and faster it went. Mamoru clenched his fists, "I won't be trapped in here."  
  
"Death Reborn Revolution."  
  
Mamoru turned around, and looked down at Saturn. He scowled. Something from the corner of his eye glowed, and he looked. He knew this attack. "If you use that, the whole world will be destroyed including you."  
  
Saturn shook her head, "You shield will protect the world, but not us. We shall both be destroyed by the power of Destruction. And you can't take down your shields, because the tornado will destroy us."  
  
Mamoru smirked, "Ha, like I'd believe you." He tried bringing the shield down, but it refuse, "what the."  
  
Saturn winced, "I also with hold a shield, I am always prepared." Mamoru turned on her, "fine I'll just get rid of you." Saturn shook her head, "too late."  
  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie Hoto chan, Iie." She shook her head; she could feel death growing closer, "iie."  
  
Suddenly a blast in the air rocked the earth like an earthquake. Usagi felt the last of her scouts disappear. "They're all gone. All of them. They all died."  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
She glanced up, and whispered, "they're all gone." "Who are?" Usagi shook her head, "They died for me, to protect me."  
  
Duo went to touch her, but a dark glow surrounded her. "They died to protect me. Just like before, and before that. They died, because I was weak. But this time, they died; because they knew they were supposed to. They knew, and that's why they hid the truth from me. Gomen Nasasi."  
  
Duo swallowed hard, "Usagi, are you ok?"  
  
Before she could reply, lightning struck the earth, and then another one struck her. Light lashed out at the air around her, and Duo was knocked back, and hit the ground with a thud. "Whoa."  
  
Usagi let out a scream, that pierced the air, and the sky went black, and the moon glowed bright. Wind whiled around in furies, creating small whirlwinds, before they melted in the air. The moon's rays, reached down to the glowing black ball, where Usagi once had been.  
  
Duo watched in awe, as the shell cracked, and light broke free. Before him, knelt a new creation. 


	33. The Last Battle Part four: And She Takes...

Chapter thirty-two  
Heero sat up, and groaned the pounding ache in his skull. He sighed, and rolled over onto his hands and knees.  
  
Heero frowned, and pushed himself onto his feet. He glanced around, and saw the lightning hit the earth. "So it's time."  
  
He jogged up the driveway, but then turned onto the grass, and moved towards the cliffs.  
  
He saw Duo on the grass, looking at the girl before him. She wasn't the girl Duo would remember. She was gorgeous, dressed in her uniform. He heard them talking, and walked closer.  
  
'I do not know.'  
  
Heero smirked, "Of course you do."  
  
  
  
She rose, from where she knelt, and she stood there, not moving. Her eyelids stayed closed, and the wind rustled her suit, and her hair.  
  
Duo climbed to his knees, "Usagi..." He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. "Usagi?"  
  
She turned her head, and her eyes opened, startling Duo. Duo fell back on his butt, with a shout, "Holy hell!" His cobalt blue eyes widen in awe, in shock, and a little in fear. "No, Usagi? Wait...just who are you?"  
  
Her head turned, and Duo relaxed a bit more. She spoke, her voice deprived of emotion, it was light, but stated with meaning. "I am...the guardian of the Universe, of the planets, of the solar systems. I rule over the stars, and galaxies. All bow to the Queen, even Cosmos."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped, "No way, you're shit'n me? Wait you didn't say who you are."  
  
She turned her head again, and Duo felt his skin crawl, when her eyes landed on him. "I am the light, I am the dark. I am all, and the ruler of all."  
  
Duo nervously laughed, "Well that narrows it down, a bit..."  
  
She took a step towards him, but then froze in her stride. "D...Duo?" Duo grinned, "Usagi, you're yourself again!" Usagi closed her eyes again, and stated, "I am...the ruler..."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "They're all gone...all of them."  
  
Duo climbed to his feet, "Usagi, are you ok? I mean you were struck by lightning, and now you're like this." Duo pointed to her attire.  
  
Her face pale but beautiful, not a single flaw but the black 8-point star, with silver rings around it, on her forehead. Her bangs heart shaped framed the star. Her hair silvery white glistened in the lights of the room, pigtails reaching the floor came from two hearts shaped buns with black gems place in the middle. Black pearl berets lined her bangs held single scarlet red wings on each of them.   
  
Her eyes, lifeless black orbs that stared right into his soul, as if they could read him like a book. Ruby lips pursed together much like an innocent child. A slender neck wore a blood red choker with a familiar golden star. A white collar connected to her the simple black dress as short as the scout's skirt. A black cape line with red underneath, connected to the collar to the floor in waves. Upon her breasts was yet another black star but with silver wings and the star glowed slightly. Her sleeves barely covered her shoulders, shaped like scarlet red wings. Just barely below her waist was another star with silver wings. The hem of the dress was designed, with silver colored flames.  
  
Gorgeous long shapely legs and her feet adored by black high heels.  
  
Strapped loosely to her tiny waist, was a silver blade, with a black handle. Red designs decorated the blade, and took shape, as the outline of a raging fire.  
  
Duo shook his head, and asked, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Usagi looked at her bare hands, they looked much older than usual, as if they belonged to a woman, not a teenage, "I do not know."  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
Usagi's head whipped around, and she was already in an attack form. Duo just looked, unfazed by the cold voice. "You know?"  
  
The man nodded, "Hai I do, and so do you Usagi." Usagi tilted her head to the side, "Otosan?" The man laughed, "Sort of."  
  
Duo blanched, and looked at the young man, who stood in front of Usagi. He was dressed in black spandex shorts, and a loose fitting tank top. Unruly chestnut brown hair fell into his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Awe, a family reunion."  
  
Duo looked up, "Hey he can fly. Neat'o, how do you learn to do that?" Usagi softly smiled, but she her head. She took in a strained breath.  
  
"Usagi don't fight it. If you do, you wont be strong enough. Let it out, there is nothing wrong with your anger."  
  
Mamoru lowered to the floor, and looked Usagi over. "A new look I see. But that doesn't make you stronger. But now that you look more like an onna, I think I might reconsider."  
  
Usagi unsheathed her sword, "Consider this you asswhole." Her lifeless eyes narrowed, "I wont ever let you get to me ever again."  
  
Mamoru rolled his head back and laughed, "Get to you, love, it's already to late. I brought out the worst in you, which is not bad from my view." His eyes scanned her over once again. "You do look delicious though. But don't get me wrong, I still want your power."  
  
Usagi smirked, "My power huh? My power is unavailable to Kuso like you. And I'm not up for sale." Usagi paused and let that sink in. She could feel Mamoru's anger soar.  
  
"You killed our musume, without regret, and then you killed your own followers, and then you have the guts to come here to my home, and destroy it, and my friends."  
  
Mamoru softly smiled, "Hai, I did didn't I? But hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "You weren't satisfied with being king of the earth, and you wanted everything. I guess deep down, I knew it."  
  
Mamoru shrugged, and unsheathed his blade, "Since, you don't want to get hitched, I guess I'll have to destroy you, and take the crystal."  
  
At this, Usagi burst into hysterical laughter. She bent at the waist, unable to control the laughter. Heero looked at Usagi, and crossed his arms over his chest. Duo looked at Usagi, as if she had grown another head.  
  
Mamoru scowled, "And what is so funny?"  
  
Usagi contained her laughter, and stood up straight. Her eyes stared off, over his shoulder.  
  
"I haven't used the crystal since the attack, hell I think I lost ages ago. It wouldn't help to save the people of Tokyo. I have not a single where the piece of jewelry. And like you'd be able to use it. So gomen to burst your bubble love..."  
  
Heero smirked and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
Mamoru looked at the young man, "Oh so you brought you're new lover as a bodyguard."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "Duo? Iie, he's just here. And not my lover. I learned how bad it is to love someone."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "You blind bitch. I mean Heero. He's standing next to you right now. How do you plan to fight me, if you cant even see."  
  
Usagi turned, and glanced around, "He's not here. Otosan?"  
  
"Hai Usagi."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "What the hell." He stepped towards Heero.  
  
Heero's gaze snapped towards him, and instantly he raised his hand. Mamoru hit a shield. "Heero is no longer here, for now that is. I have taken his body, to help, by my love's request."  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi, "Your Otosan is the god of death? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Usagi was about to reply, but Heero beat her, "How could she, when she never knew me. No one did, but Serenity."  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi, up and down, "Fine I guess I'll just have to kill you all."  
  
Usagi replied, "Fine."  
  
Mamoru took a step back, and then moved left, wanting to catch her off guard. Unbeknownst to him, Usagi's eyes followed him, as if they could see him.  
  
Heero nodded to Usagi, "If you need me, I am here." He grabbed Duo, by the collar, and dragged him out of range of fire.  
  
Usagi startled him by stating, "I don't need eyes, to see you!" She turned towards him, and ran at him, her sword held up, and ready to strike.  
  
Mamoru leaped back, as Usagi struck the ground, with her blade. But she went after him, and their swords met. "I don't need eyes to see the evil within you. I can feel it radiating from you soul, and your heart."  
  
Mamoru smirked, "But the question is, can you keep up with me?"  
  
He leaped back, and with light speed, raced around her, and came from behind. Usagi turned, and their blades crashed together, and sparks licked the air. "You were a little slow, don't you think?" Usagi scowled, and put more strength into her blade, pushing him back.  
  
Mamoru jumped back, and leaped into the air.  
  
"Black Lightning!"  
  
Usagi stared up, and felt the clouds come together, and she could hear the lightning crackle.  
  
The wind rushed towards Usagi, but instead of the harsh bitter touch she had expected, she felt a gentle caress. "Use my help Koneko chan. Uranus Power."  
  
Usagi felt the energy enter her body, and she felt light headed at first. But instantly she felt the rush override through her veins.  
  
The lightning gathered together, and struck down, but easily Usagi dodged out of the way. She leaped from one spot to the next, and lightning struck where she had been seconds before. "Damn you!"  
  
Usagi smirked, and leaped into the air, aiming straight towards Mamoru. He cursed, and swayed back. He brought up his blade, and they clashed together.  
  
Usagi stated harshly, "you brought this upon yourself, and it is up to me...to..." Mamoru smirked, "To what? Usagi, please do tell. To kill me? You never killed anyone in you're life. You gave them all second chances."  
  
Usagi suddenly felt weak, as if all the strength had drained from her body. Mamoru smirked, and pushed her back, "I thought so."  
  
He pulled back his arm, and a black ball of energy appeared. He thrusted his arm forward.  
  
Heero ran forward, but stopped, "Usagi!" His eyes grew large, as he watched the scene play before him. Duo shouted, "Usagi look out!"  
  
Usagi cried out, as the blast hit her in the chest, and knocked her to the ground. She hit once, then again, before she slid to a stop. She groaned, and dug her fingers into the ground.  
  
Mamoru lowered to the floor, at her feet, and held up his sword, "it's been fun, but now its..."  
  
"Usagi..."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and could see colors swirl before her, the usual thing she saw when she woke up.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Someone was shouting her name. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was Rei.  
  
"Usagi, get off you butt, and get to work odango atama!"  
  
She let her head roll to the side, "I can't."  
  
"Of course you can, he's the enemy, another alien, that wants to end innocence. Do you remember what he did? What we did, because of him. Think Usagi, use your head, and your heart. Don't let them fight, let them guide you in one direction."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly, "but how?"  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow, in confusion, as he stared down at Usagi. Not only, was she ignoring that fact that he was going to kill her, but she was also talking to herself.  
  
"You know how Usagi, don't be afraid of your knew powers..."  
  
"Usagi get up!"  
  
"Wufei?" She could feel him closer. "Why is she laying there, is she hurt? Yui tell me now, what is wrong with her, and who is he!!!"  
  
Wufei glanced at Usagi, from where he held Heero by the collar of his tank top, "What the hell is she wearing?"  
  
Usagi softly smiled, she felt Mamoru's anger bubble. And instantly she rolled, narrowly dodging his striking sword.   
  
Usagi jumped to her feet, "No more." Mamoru scowled, "No more what?" Usagi grasped her sword, and glared towards him. "No more chances. You don't deserve, after what you did. Nothing you do, would ever take back the lives you took, the humiliation you caused, to those who feared you."  
  
Mamoru readied his blade, "is that so?"  
  
Usagi's eyes darkened, and the emotionless voice came back, one not her own. "You shall pay for you crimes. By the powers of the moon, earth, and universe, I punish you for your crimes. Your sentence is death, by my blade."  
  
Mamoru laughed, "by you, prissy little Serenity hime, Usagi, sailor moon?"  
  
Usagi shook her head, "iie, Serenity died, years before. And Sailor moon died weeks ago. Usagi vanished, never to return, until it is time. I am, and always have been, the ruler of all."  
  
Mamoru looked at Heero, in questioning. Heero just smirked, and gave a shrug. Mamoru looked back at Usagi, "Who are you then, if you're not who I believed you to be?"  
  
Usagi raised her sword into the air, "Tenseiken cut!" Mamoru blinked, as Usagi leaped into action, with renewed strength, and speed. She came down on him, before he could react. She let out a yell, and brought the tip of the blade down. At the last second, he moved, but not far enough. The tip had sliced across his chest, and he cried out as he stumbled back from her.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi, accusingly, "You bitch!" Usagi never even flinched, "This ends now." Usagi tossed the sword into the air, spinning. Her arms stretched out at her side. Her head rolled back, and she shut her eyes. A faint glow surrounded her.  
  
Heero nodded, and pulled out a blade of his own, that seemed to come out of thin air. He stepped towards Mamoru, "I'll hold him off, and you get ready my little Usa."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow in question, and glanced at Duo, who only shrugged, shaking his head.  
  
Mamoru, went after Usagi, leaping towards her in anger, "I'll kill you!"  
  
Heero moved into his way, and blocked Mamoru's blade with his own, "not while I'm around, Dark Flash!" Black light struck out from his blade, and hit Mamoru blinding him briefly. Heero pushed him back. Mamoru cursed, "My battle isn't with you! It's with her!"  
  
Heero shook his head, "Iie, your battle is over, and she has marked you, now your death awaits." He leaped towards Mamoru, but Mamoru dodged, and managed to swing him blade, and struck him on the shoulder blade. Blood flowed from the slash, but Heero ignored the pain.  
  
Mamoru smirked, "How human is this body, Shinigami, want to find out?" Shinigami shrugged, "Does it matter? Iie, I'll just take another, and use it against you. But this fight is nearly at an end."  
  
Mamoru smirked, and tossed a blast towards Heero, aiming at his head. Heero dodged, but right where Mamoru wanted him. He swung his blade, but Heero saw it, and blocked him. Mamoru slammed his elbow in Heero's gut, knocking the air from his lungs. Mamoru sliced his blade across Heero's chest twice. Heero fell back, and hit the ground, landing hard on his butt. Her grunted in pain, and hand his hand crossed over his heart, as if it had been stabbed. "Cursed body, they aren't like they were, when I was alive."  
  
Mamoru smirked, and raised his blade, ready to finish off the battle, but a bullet whizzed through the air, and hit the handle, real close to Mamoru's hand. The sword fell to the ground, and Mamoru looked up.  
  
Duo scowled at him, "No one, and I mean no one hurts my best friend, possessed or not, he's still Heero." Duo gripped his gun tighter in his hands.  
  
Mamoru stated, "I could easily rip you apart, limb by..."  
  
Suddenly Heero cried out, and the silver imperial crystal flew from his heart, and flashed with a bright silver light. Usagi opened her eyes, and shouted, "I am the ruler of the cosmos, vanquish they evil! Cosmic Deadly Strike!" (I couldn't think of anything. So bare with me please).  
  
A light burst forth, from Usagi, and covered the land with light. From within, another light lashed out, and brightened the first. There were several screams. Two in shock, and three in pain.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Worry! I have a good reason to worry! My baby is out there, plus the poor boy, who was drug into all of this."  
  
"Love, she's my musume as well. I'm not that bad of a person. I was lenient this time, why else would I go there and help."  
  
"So they are all okay?"  
  
"I don't know are they?"  
  
"Shinigami, don't joke at a time like this. I have been left in the dark from the start in this all. You know the future, now tell me."  
  
Shinigami shook his head, "I can't. there is always a reason why things happen. Remember what I told our little Usa, when she was so young?"  
  
"Oh of course, it was only ten thousands of years ago. Hai I remember, as if it was yesterday..."  
  
Shinigami shook his head, and laughed, while he pulled the woman into his arms. "I told her, that someday in another time she would loose everything, only to gain everything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Shinigami looked down at her, "you'll see, you'll see." 


	34. A Beautiful Site to See

Chapter thirty-three  
Duo groaned, and his hands flew to his head. His eyes opened, and all he could see was the dark sky overhead. The storm was gone, and it was now nighttime.  
  
Duo rolled over onto his side, and saw Wufei sitting up. "Hey Wu man."  
  
Wufei glanced at him briefly, before looking out to the moon. Duo sat stood up, and swayed on his feet. "Man what happened? I have a killer hangover." Wufei replied, "We passed out." Duo blinked, and then remembered the bright light. "Hey where's Heero?"  
  
Wufei pointed to the body lying several feet away. He was propped up on his side, and his eyes shut tightly. "Is he alright?" Wufei nodded, "He's still alive, drained is all. That crystal really knows how to knock a guy off his feet."  
  
Duo chuckled and plopped down next to Wufei. "Where's Usagi?" Wufei shrugged, "I don't know." Suddenly there was a low grunt. Both young men turned, and looked at Heero.  
  
Heero rolled onto his back, and his eyes snapped open. He just laid there for a second, his eyes staring up at the star filled sky. Slowly, he sat up, and he looked around.   
  
Duo called out, "Hey Hee man, are you feeling alright now?" Heero looked at them, and frown on his face. Duo stated, "Well you were acting funny earlier, so I was just wondering. I mean you did say you were Shinigami."  
  
Heero climbed to his feet, and scanned the area. Suddenly he froze, before he raced towards the cliff.  
  
Duo looked at Wufei, who just replied, "Let him go." Duo shrugged, and fell back onto the grass, and shut his eyes.  
  
  
  
Heero looked around frantically, but could find her.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
There was no reply, but the echo of his own voice. Heero felt his heart tighten in his chest, "Usagi!"  
  
  
  
Usagi laid there, her arms at her side, her legs tangled beneath her. Her hair was loose, and it spread out over the grass. She was dressed in her pjs, a long shirt, one of Haruka's, and a pair of black silk boxers.  
  
  
  
Usagi hugged her knees to her chest, as she floated through the darkness of her own mind.  
  
She could see images, like movies in a theater. She was seeing the past. She watched the battles her and the scouts had gone through, all the god times they had. But then she watched the battle between her and her friends. She watched the destruction on the city, and all the lives that wasted away.  
  
She continued to float, deeper and deeper into her mind. She saw Chibi Usa, lying in a pool of her own blood. And a man laughing. She saw herself crying out, as Rei left with her otosan. She saw Pluto's face, right before she died, and heard her own words slice through the air, in anguish sobs.  
  
Usagi shook her head, 'I don't want to go back.'  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Her head shot up, and the name Heero entered her mind. The image flashed in front of her. It was the image she had painted of him. Duel, because the picture held no life, but still beautiful.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi felt herself floating towards the voice now, following it.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
'Heero.'  
  
A bright light shot through, and she opened her eyes. And was she saw, was a beautiful site to see.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, and shot up into a sitting position. "What?" Her eyes widen, and she climbed to her feet. She held out her hands in front of her. "I can see."  
  
She looked out, and saw the moon in the sky, its rays shinning down on her. "Mother, I can see."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi turned around, and saw a young man not to far away. He was tall, and dressed in a green tank top, and black spandex shorts. His hair, unruly chestnut, cut short in the back, with long bangs that fell into dark eyes.  
  
She knew his voice, and she felt her heart skip a beat. "Heero."  
  
Usagi inhaled deeply, and shouted before he could call her name once more, "Heero!" She saw him stop. And she watched him slowly turn around and face her.  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with tears, she could see him, in front of her, she could see him, as clear as day. She shook her head, and sobbed out, "Heero!" She raced towards him, and fell into his open arms.  
  
Heero hugged her closely to him, "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi tightened her fists that held onto his tank top. She looked up at him, and she whispered, "I can see."  
  
Heero looked down, and stared into her face. He noticed how alive her eyes were. The usual dead sapphire blues had changed into azure orbs. It was like she was another person.  
  
Usagi raised one hand, and her fingertips touched his cheek. She swallowed the lump in her throat, as she raised another shaky hand. She traced her fingers lightly across his face, and she licked her lips. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Usagi tapped his nose, and giggled. "Got you back."  
  
Heero frowned, and that threw Usagi into more fits of giggles. Heero looked one more time into her eyes, before he swept down, and captured her lips with his own.  
  
  
  
Artimis pulled Diana into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go sweetie."   
  
Diana nodded, "Hai daddy. But can I say good bye to Luna first?" Artimis chuckled, "I bet you enjoyed playing with your younger mother." Diana playfully hit her father on the arm, and raced towards the black cat.  
  
"Luna!"  
  
Luna turned around with a sigh. "Leaving already Diana?" Dian came to a stop in front of her younger mother. "Hai momma. But don't worry; you'll see me again soon. I'll always love you remember that."  
  
Luna nodded, "At least things are back to normal."  
  
"Oh my, look at the mansion."  
  
Luna glanced over to see Trowa and Quatre. Luna snickered, "You'd think he'd be used to it by now."  
  
Diana laughed, "Hai he should. Well I got to go momma. I'll see you soon, I promise." She knelt down, and kissed Luna on the crescent moon, and raced back towards her dad.  
  
They stood there, much like in a picture, holding onto each other. Diana pulled out a key from her pocket, and shouted, "Time key, take us back to the Future!"  
  
Luna watched, as the pink cloud formed overhead. The wind grew harsh, and the cloud pulled the two in. Luna looked up into the swirling cloud, and saw the shock of her life.  
  
Small, with long black, with green tint colored hair, and garnet red eyes stared down at the two. She held a staff over her head, "It's about time you two came back. Luna's having a nervous break down." The two entered inside the portal, but before it closed, the twelve year old winked down at Luna.  
  
Luna sat down, and tilted her head slightly, "She was reborn, and then that means..."  
  
"Hey Luna!"  
  
Luna turned around, and frowned. "Seiya? Taiki, Yaten where have you three been?"  
  
Seiya scratched the back of his head, "well we're not technically back, and it's just a hologram. Our mission wasn't to fight, but to help Usagi out and help her get ready for the fight."  
  
Yaten smirked, "Since she looks alive and kissing, I'd say we did a good job of it. Ow!" Yaten scowled at Taiki.  
  
Seiya stated, "Well tell Usagi congratulation for winning. And Tell Heero the best man won. Oh I almost forgot, there's a Surprise on its way just for you Luna. Tell the others Bye, and we'll miss you all."  
  
Luna blinked, and the image was gone. She frowned, 'a surprise.' She shook her head, 'There is nothing I could want...' Luna slowly turned around, and she looked out towards the moon.  
  
She titled her head slightly, as the ray's glow seemed to form something in the light. She peered closer, and waited patiently. Then something flashed, and Luna whispered, "Artimis."  
  
"Hello Luna."  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years later  
  
Usagi shifted around, until she was comfortable sitting with her legs folded beneath her.  
  
She sighed, and bowed her head slightly. "Hey." She twisted her hands around in her lap. "It's been a while since I last visited, gomen. I should more often, but its kind of hard with a new family."  
  
Usagi lifted her head, and looked out into the grassy hills. "The mansion, was finally taken down completely, and they put up a new one so we can mover back in soon."  
  
Usagi let out a shaky breath, "I want you guys to come back. I don't care anymore what happened in the past." Her voice broke, and tears spilled from her eyes. She choked on a sob, rubbed her eyes. "I miss you guys so much. I miss all our fights Rei, our shopping trips Minako, you food Makoto, and our learning sessions Ami."  
  
Usagi bowed her head again, "I want to see your smile Hotoru. I never got the chance yet, and I want to here you laugh again. Haruka I want you to be over protective, like an otosan. Michiru I want to see you play the violin, I want to here you guys play again. Setsuna I need your guidance."  
  
Usagi shook her head, and climbed to her feet. "I say the same things every time I come. But I always forget to say this. I need all of your friendship; I need that to keep going. Without you, I'm just a shell of who I really was."  
  
Usagi turned her back from the hill, the same hill where Haruka, Michiru and Hotoru had been killed.  
  
She sighed heavily, and held back her sob. "Usa!"  
  
She looked up, and then glanced around. "Usa!!" Usagi frowned, and walked towards the rolling hills of up lifted dirt. She walked back towards the mansion.  
  
"Chibi Usa!"  
  
"I'm here Okaasan!"  
  
Usagi turned around, and was instantly pounced on by a pink hair little girl. "I'm here okaasan."  
  
Usagi nodded, and gave her musume a tight squeeze. "Hai you are Usa."  
  
She let her musume down, and watched her race off to the mansion, shouting, "Otosan!!!"  
  
Usagi sighed, and wiped the last remaining tear. "What made you cry lady?"  
  
Usagi stopped, and slowly turned around. She stared down at a thirteen year old. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a frown fixed on her boyish face.  
  
Usagi inhaled deeply. Sandy blonde hair cut shirt in the back, and long in the front. Thick bangs fell into sky blue eyes. She was dressed in loose fitting pants, and shirt. She resembled a young boy.  
  
Usagi shook her head "Excuse me?"  
  
The girl sighed, "I asked what made you cry?" Usagi nodded, "Oh, I was just remembering my late friends."  
  
The young girl nodded, "Oh I see. Well welcome, I'm your neighbor. I live over that way. And so do a lot of my friends."  
  
Usagi looked over to see several houses lining a street, about a half a mile from where she stood.  
  
But before the house, was a group, of all girls around the same age. "Hey, we're going to be late for lunch, Ruka!"  
  
The girl next to Usagi nodded, "Gomen, I got to go lady. See you again some time." The young girl turned, and raced back towards her friends.  
  
Usagi shook her head, and slowly a smile formed on her face. Her friends may be gone, but actually they were still close by.  
  
  
  
The End   
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"Hai it is."  
  
"Nothing spectacular, nothing emotionally great."  
  
There was a sigh, "Man onna give me some credit. I'd made it a happy ending didn't I?"  
  
"Don't call me onna. I could leave."  
  
"Spare me, just joking love. You know I love to tease."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Awe come on Sere, you know I did a good job. I made everyone happy."  
  
Serenity sighed, "Hai you did."  
  
"Awe but I now see the problem. Come lets get out of here, and enjoy the rest of our afterlife together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Shinigami grinned, and pulled Serenity in his arms, "I'd never let you go again. I made the mistake last time. But if you have another kid, I'm going to be a big part of his, or her life."  
  
Serenity laughed, "You know we can't have kids when we're...gone."  
  
Shinigami bobbed his eyebrows, "no hurt in trying."  
  
The True End 


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Usagi snuggled against Heero, and sighed in contempt. Heero looked down, and softly smirked.  
  
Up ahead, Chiba Usa was playing with her new best friend. The dark haired girl, acted much older than she looked, and Usagi expected it to be so.  
  
The child, had came over a week earlier, wondering if they had a girl her age she could play with. Usagi had been so startled, to see her again, but she knew shouldn't have been. Hotoru Tomoe was already five years old, the same age as Chiba Usa.  
  
They were inseparable.   
  
"Usagi, be careful!"  
  
The pink hair child, giggled, and replied, "Hai Okaasan." The small chubby face, turned around, and called out, "Hoto chan!!! Lets go swing!"  
  
Hotoru nodded, and the two raced towards the swings near the picnic table, they had stationed at.  
  
Usagi looked over, to see Duo, and Wufei, playing Frisbee, with Haruka and Michiru.  
It had been, only two year, since she met them at the graveside, but they two were already into their mid teens. They were growing quickly, because of who they were.  
  
Usagi looked down, at her hand that was held in Heero's. He was playing with the gold band around her ring finger.  
  
She smiled, and looked up into his eyes. She loved staring into his eyes. She kissed him on the lips, and then pulled away. "Catch me if you can!!!"  
  
Her face broke out into a grin, and she saw Heero's face turned to a mischievous one. He lunged for her, and she squealed in delight. Then she broke off into a run, with Heero right behind her.  
  
Quatre looked up from his book, and softly smiled. Heero and Usagi were running through the park, like a bunch of kids. Not that he minded, he was happy, that Heero had finally opened up.  
  
He glanced over, and saw Chiba Usa, Hotoru, and Minako all playing tag on the jungle gym.  
  
He turned, and looked over to his left. Ami, was sitting next to him, and reading a book. She was barely 13 years old, but as smart as a scholar.  
  
He smiled softly, and suddenly the Frisbee whizzed over his head, and landed in front of him.  
  
"Q man look out!"  
  
Quatre glanced up, just as Trowa dove towards him. He let out a startled yelp, before the tall man landed on him.  
  
Quatre's head hit the ground, but the pain never registered to his brain. He opened his eyes, and found Trowa on top of him.  
  
"Well hello."  
  
Trowa's mouth twitched upward indicating a smile. "..."  
  
Duo sighed, "Man you guys, go find a room! They're children around!!"  
  
Duo turned away, and glanced at Wufei. Wufei, though was busy watching Rei.  
  
Rei was on her knees, dressed in a kimino, meditating. Wufei smirked, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Chiba Usa came to a heaping stop, in front of the monkey bars. She heaved, and wheezed, all the air knocked out of her from her run.  
  
She glanced around, and found no one nearby. She sighed, and wiped the sweat off her brow.  
  
But then suddenly she heard someone giggle. Chiba Usa turned around, and frowned.  
  
"Up here."  
  
Chiba Usa, slowly lifted her chin up, and saw someone sitting on the monkey bars.  
  
"You look like you're having fun."  
  
Chiba Usa blanched, "Where'd you come from?"  
  
She could have sworn the girl wasn't there before.  
  
The girl giggled again, and pushed herself off. She landed with ease onto the ground.   
She pointed up, "I came from there." Chiba Usa gasped.  
  
When the girl spoke, her lips did not move. They stayed together, pursed into a straight line. "How?"  
  
"How what? How can I talk without my lips? It's a little trick of mine."  
  
Chiba Usa frowned, "What's your name, I'm Usagi Serenity Small Lady Yui. But everyone calls me Chiba Usa.  
  
The young woman, stared into Chiba Usa's dark blue eyes, "You have your Otosan's eyes, that's good. Then I'm not too late."  
  
Chiba Usa scratched the back of her head, "What do you mean?"  
  
The girl knelt down, to be eye to eye with the child. "I've come here to protect your future."  
  
"Chiba Usa!!"  
  
Chiba Usa tilted her head slightly, "From what?"  
  
The girl smiled wretchedly, "From the bad men in your dreams."  
  
Chiba Usa's eyes gasped, and shook her head, "How...How do you know?"  
  
"Chiba...Oh Heero look. Chiba Usa get away from her!!!"  
  
The girl stood, and looked over to see the former gundam, and sailor scouts race towards the young hime.  
  
She sighed, and did not move. That was until they grew close enough. She turned, and leaped into the air. She caught the monkey bar, and hurled herself up, and landed with ease on top. She crouched down.  
  
Usagi fell to her knees, and pulled Usa into her arms. "Chiba Usa, you shouldn't talk to strangers."  
  
The younger scouts, stepped in front of the former Queen, and her musume, as if they could protect them from harm.  
  
She smirked, when everyone arrived. She looked at each and every one of them, studying them all closely.  
  
Usagi stood, and asked, "Who are you? And what do you want?"  
  
She stood up, to her full 5'0 height. She was only 15 years old, and small for her age, but she didn't mind. She was slim, with long creamy legs, and slender arm. Dressed in an off black uniform. The pleated skirt, barley touched her knees, hugged her hips, only to flare from there down. The shirt, was short sleeve, and buttoned down the front with gold buttons. The shirt underneath was a white see through tank. Her feet were adored by black slip-ons.  
Her hair, silvery blonde stands of silk. It fell down to her bum, and curled at the end. It was unkempt, but still pulled back into cone shape buns, much like Chiba Usa's. The thick tails cascaded down like a waterfall.  
  
Her eyes dark, almost black, with a tint of blue gems, seemed to glow as they stared down at the former queen. Her rosy lips, pursed together as if in thought.  
  
Chiba Usa came out from behind Usagi, and replied, "She said, she came here to save me."  
  
Usagi frowned, "Save her from what?"  
  
"Her future."  
  
The group was startled, because they didn't expect her to speak. Her lips were still closed in a thin line.  
  
Usagi shook off the eeriness of it, "What about her future?"  
  
"I have come to save it for her.  
  
Usagi shook her head again, "Who are you?"  
The young girl shook her head, "That doesn't matter. I have came here for one reason, and I will accomplish it."  
  
Usagi scowled, and snapped out, "And what is that?"   
  
"Give me the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
The end.  
  
  
Should I, or should I not do a sequel? 


End file.
